


From Sun to Moon, From Moon to Night

by FlightInSnow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Conditioning, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Partners, Novel, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 73,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightInSnow/pseuds/FlightInSnow
Summary: In an ancient world those few who have mastered magic have learnt to capture and tame dragons to protect their kingdoms from those who seek to destroy them. Lune, captured by a rider and his black dragon must escape or be tamed by this human who seeks to control him, body mind and soul.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

\--

Chapter One

\--

Jason knelt before his king, head tucked, short bronze hair reflecting the fire light of the surrounding torches. His dragon, Damon, knelt just behind him. The Sun King regarded him with an almost listless expression as his sat in his throne of gold and dragon bone. The king’s dragon was just as grand as the king himself, a powerful and rare gold scaled beast of incomprehensible beauty, captured as a hatchling from the Desert of Glass far to the west.

The world was full of powerful and ancient creatures. No boat could cross the oceans as the monstrous sea serpents that lived within the black waters could grow larger then any castle. The skies held dragons and the deep mountains held many kinds of things that slithered, burrowed and ate flesh. It could be said that the human race should have been wiped out over a millennium ago. Perhaps they would have been if not for the few that learnt to wield magic. These humans were able to use their magic to tame the lands and its beasts. Most importantly, it allowed them to capture and tame dragons.

With dragons by their sides, the humans were able to rise out of their caves and spread across the lands. They could finally travel the oceans and fight back against the creatures that had hunted them for so long. Of these lands, four kingdoms emerged, each with its own ruler. The kingdoms were divided by the vast ocean, the virtually impassable Kaempe Stor Mountain Range and the Desert of Glass in the west. These parts of the land were not ventured much by humans. Virtually inhabitable, they were the true wilds.

Jason was but one of the thirty knighted dragon riders of the Sun King. He was young for his station. Most knights owned at least four dragons by the time they were knighted. Jason owned only two and the second was a crippled filly dragon he had rescued from the slaughterhouse. She was for breeding only and couldn’t be used to ride or fight. It was law that those children gifted with magic be taken in and trained under the watchful eye of the king’s guard. They would go into the forest and tame their first dragon, usually something small like a Thistle Dragon which was no bigger than a carrier pigeon. Leaf Dragons were also popular first choices. Named for there dark green dappled pelt, they stood no taller then a house cat.

Jason however, had chosen neither. He was trained by his father, a dragon knight himself. He had studied in his father’s stable. It was unorthodox to say the least, but Jason was a particularly gifted student and as he passed all his magic sigils classes with embarrassing ease, he was permitted to wait. At the age of fifteen, Jason had packed his bag and vanished into the wilds with his fellow riders. His fellow students were sent out to capture their first true riding dragons. Stealing an egg or hatchling from a nest was the easiest way.

Again, for a first riding dragon, most young students chose the more common breeds. Jason was not most students. Jason stayed in the wilds a full month by himself. He had travelled a long way into the ancient lands. It was on a night with no moon that Jason had found his dragon. Damon was of a spectacular rare breed. His scales were inky black, his eyes, glittering silver. He was a Yoru Dragon, a Night Dragon and there were very seldom seen by living people. The female only ever hatched up to two eggs at a time unlike the other breeds which normally had clutches of nine or ten.

It had taken almost everything Jason had to tame Damon. Damon was just as stubborn and powerful as he was. Many of the older knights had partitioned the king to remove Damon to the care of a more experienced rider but the king had allowed Jason to persist. Broken bones, blood, sweat and magic bonded the rider to his dragon and Damon was now unquestionable his. No other could touch him. Except the sun king.

Jason kept his head bowed as he heard the man rose. The hairs on his arm and neck stood on end with the intense magical aura the king permeated. A warm hand slid down the side of his face to cup his chin. Jason’s head was tipped up.

“I have been so very patient with you, haven’t I?” The king asked. Jason swallowed. The man was breathe-takingly beautiful with his golden skin, hazel eyes and long neatly braided hair like molten honey. He was also terrifying.

“Yes, my king.” Jason breathed.

“I hope you have to come to me with some good news.” The king’s grip slid to his throat and Jason shivered as the hold tightened a little.

“Because you are long overdue to claim your second dragon and I grow weary of waiting. Several of your fellow riders have expressed their… distress at your lack of action.” I bet they have, Jason thought gruffly. Damon, upon hearing his thoughts, gave a quite amused snort. Jason’s rank was under constant watchful and envious eyes.

“That is what I have come to ask you, my king. I wish to beg for my leave. When my squad flies out tomorrow to check on your territory, I wish to leave them and fly on towards the mountains and search for my new dragon.” Storms were frequent in the early Spring. They could do terrible damage. It was not uncommon for the dragon riders to inspect the farmland and villages. They would make an assessment and bring it back to their king who could then provide aid to those who most needed it. This time in particular though, Jason wasn’t thinking of that. What he was thinking was that the storms could be big enough that some lesser seen species might be out and about. The king smiled knowingly.

“And how long do you require?” He purred. Jason hesitated.

“I am unsure how long it will take my king, I wish to request-”

“I will give you a month. That is how long it took you to collect Damon.” The king looked up at Damon. The dark-haired dragon shifted. The magic infused collars that the dragons wore also allowed their riders to force them into a humanoid form. It was this transformation from massive scaly beast to a soft skinned human that allowed the species to be broken in and trained. Jason dared not argue.

“Yes, my king.” He said. The king realised him and he rose, a little unsteady.

“Oh and Jason?” Jason froze mid step, his body tensing. The king hardly ever called him name.

“Yes, my king?” The sun king struck like a snake, elegant fingers coiling in Jason’s hair and wrenching his head back. He gave a gasp of pain.

“If, in a month, you return to me empty handed I will take Damon from you and make you long for a death you will never receive, is that understood?” Sweat beaded on his brow as he guts twisted with fear.

“I understand my king. I won’t fail you.” He croaked. The sun king smirked.

“Oh, I know you won’t.” The king kissed him firmly, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Jason was then let go and shoved away as though he were of no more importance then a dish boy. Jason straightened his uniform and he and Damon left the courtroom.

He packed lightly. With Damon able to easily bring down large prey and the worst of the storm session finished, he did not need to pack much. He had no need for a flint when he had Damon and the dragon would be in his massive beast form for the trip so he only needed clothes for himself.

“A month isn’t long.” Damon grumbled, saying what Jason had been thinking. Even as a human, Damon was tall and hulking. Hard well-defined muscles, black messy hair and a finely sculptured angular face, he was all male. He was nearly a foot taller than his human master. Dragons were not necessarily attractive in their humanoid forms but Damon was certainly that. It was just another reason for the other riders to be envious. He hated clothing and wore no more then black pants and a leather harness across his torso. It wasn’t like the dragon could get cold though the magic of his collar prevented him from summoning his dragon fire unless Jason allowed it.

“It’s all we’ve got.” Jason sighed, adding a thick coil of rope to his duffle bag. Despite the time constraint they were both rather excited for the trip. It had been a long time since they had been able to satisfy their wander lust and leave the king’s city and their squad. Neither Damon nor Jason enjoyed flying in formation though they were, of course, particularly good at it. They had to be.

“And to think we still have to spend the first half of the trip listening to Estevan and Kyril snide ass comments.” Damon sneered. Jason nodded.

“True, but imagine, a whole month before we have to deal with their bitching again.” Jason added.

“One of these days your control is going to slip just a little and I might just take advantage and set them and their prissy dragons on fire.” Damon purred. Jason snorted.

“Don’t tempt me.” 

\--

Lune pressed himself flat to the little hill of snow he had found. He shifted to get comfortable, not a single muscle felt good. The last month of Lune’s life had been one unceasing chain of unfortunate events. He had lived deep within the Kaempe Stor Mountains, protected by the thick snow, deep caverns and unclimbable cliffs. His father had been the leader of grand harem of filly dragons and young sons. Lune had spent his entire life with his little clan, fishing the deep strong flowing rivers and soaring on the icy wind currents. With the growth of his first nose horns this spring, he was finally marked as coming of age. This spring had also brought a new rival to fight his father.

Lune had seen many dragons challenge his father for territory over the years, but he had never expected what was to come. The challenger had been bigger, younger and of a different breed to Lune and his father. The fight had been bloody and long. The screams and roars of the fighting dragons still woke Lune in his sleep though the battle was long finished, the memory of his father broken body printed deep in Lune’s subconscious. The sight over the eviscerated body of the white and silver dragon, his throat torn out and wings slashed had sent cold terror through Lune.

The victor had roared his triumph, calling out to his new harem, then he had set his red eyes on Lune. If Lune had been younger, if he had not come of age this year then he would have been permitted to stay. Yes, it would have meant submitting himself to this new alpha, but he could have stayed protected and with his family. Now though, now he was of age and a potential threat. Lune was forced to flee or be killed. A few of his half brothers had to do the same but none of his half brothers looked like Lune.

Lune was the only full blooded Kagame Dragon in the region aside from his mother and father. His blood was rare. It was also difficult to hide. He understood that his breed’s name meant mirror. His scales were almost luminescent. They were shades of ghostly white and pale silver, like clouds on only the finest of days.

In the depth of snow his kind could hide but out in the forest and craggy mountains, he was exposed. So horribly exposed. It was still early in the spring and snow still lay on the ground and in the branches of tall trees. He hid as best he could, only travelling late into the night. He had been sleeping in a snow drift when the wind had changed. It was the sharp splatter of hail that had woken him. Confused and startled, he had sat up, his tired wings stretching. The clouds above swirled a sickly purple and green. He had watched with wide lilac eyes as the wind spread over the forest into front him like a giant crushing wave. The trees shook violently, and Lune was snatched from his outcrop, the wind sending him tumbling into the branches of a near by pine.

Screeching with shock and panic, Lune took to the air. The full force of the storm hit him. He needed to find shelter, somewhere less exposed. But there was nowhere! All around the sky got darker, the wind stronger and the rain heavier. Every now and then the thundering rain would turn to sharp pieces of ice that cut and bruised him as he flew. He beat his wings as hard as he could, the sound of the storm drowning out all other noise. Lune was born on the wind as though he were nothing more then leaf. If there were any other dragon around, he did not see them. Water washed over him, up his nostrils and into his slitted eyes, passed his second eyelids. Exhaustion and pain rode him just as hard as the wind and as the world came ever darker around him, Lune became less aware of himself.

When Lune woke, he was quite unsure of where he was. Trees was smashed to pieces around him and branches lay haphazard in the mess. The world dripped with water and rain still fell from the sky though the storm had moved on. Lune had to move very slowly. His own blood mingled with the slick mud under his claws. He had a deep cut on his flank and another above one eye. Small cuts littered his aching wings and every muscle in his body felt viciously beaten.

Lune limped sluggishly away from his crash site. He needed to be out of the open. The only small conciliation was that he doubted any big predators would be out and about yet, the storm scent still heavy in the air. Up above the wind still howled in the high tree branches. Lune followed the sound of rushing water to a high river. There he had collapsed against a large boulder and drifted into an exhausted sleep.

When he next woke the world had quietened down. He lay for a long time just resting. A herd of spotted deer went by, crossing the foaming water. The clouds were low and heavy but there was sunlight. It filtered down through the trees, warming him. Lune stretched timidly and drank slowly from the river. Still to weak to hunt he fossicked around the nearby bushes, pulling off and eating any bean pods, flower blooms or berries he found. Most dragons could eat just about anything though he would need meat soon to keep his energy level up. He groomed the mud from his scales and washed himself in the water. The icy water stung his cuts.

It had taken him most of the day to get out of the forest. He decided to head to the near by mountains. He was traveling that way when something made him look up. He turned his head into the wind and felt a thrill of horror at the sight of an enormous black dragon in the sky. The dragon was wearing a leather harness and though Lune couldn’t see from below, he was sure the beast carried a rider. Humans seldom came anywhere near the Kaempe Stor Mountains though Lune had flown out before and seen them, tending their rice fields or mobs of lowering white cattle. He knew that humans that rode on dragons could use magic. Every dragon knew this.

Away.

Lune had to get away. But where? It was then that he had seen the patch of snow and had hurried towards it. He lay down and pressed himself as much as he could into the melting snow, praying to the ancients that the white of his body might be disguised from above but the white of the snow.

\--

Jason and Damon had been flying for over an hour. Three weeks had passed since he had split away from his flight squad. Three weeks of combing the country side and nothing had taken his interest. He had flown deeper into the wilds to this valley. A storm had swept through it two days ago and the forest floor was strewn with debris. Surely here, so far away from tame lands, he would find his new dragon. They had seen a few uncommon breeds, one rather interesting looking lapis dragon and several common browns but Damon had not even bothered to fly down for a better look. He knew his master was looking for something more spectacular. He felt Jason’s eagerness as well as his impatience. It roiled in his belly like spoilt meat. Damon only felt the thrill of the hunt.

He had been happy to breed the little hell spitting filly dragon his master now owned. Despite her crippling injury he was sure she would have a strong clutch of eggs. Still. He longed for something more. If Damon had grown wild and free he would have owned a massive harem of fillies by now. He was strong and powerful. It wasn’t natural for him to go on with only one breeding companion.

He beat his wings, catching the wind and soaring higher. The land below was undeniably beautiful. The vegetation was of a deep green. They had fed well on their travels, always able to find a distracted deer and plump wild turkey. The river sparkled in the evening light. It still carried bits of log and branch from higher up. Snow lay in patches about the valley. He was about to turn back towards their camp when he felt Jason tense in the saddle. The ebony dragon twisted his neck back around to see what had caught his rider’s attention. He began to circle, searching. At first, he thought it was nothing. A trick of the light perhaps, or strange angel in the rock formation and snow. But what was it really?

\--

Lune was barely breathing. He squeezed his eyes shut as the massive black shadow fell over he again and again. The beast was circling. They still might leave. But of course, this month was not a kind one.

At that exact moment, the sinking sun broke through the taller branches into a gap. The sun hit him perfectly and his scales lit up, dazzling and beautifully reflective. He felt the sun’s warmth and his eyes snapped open. He turned him head just slightly, seeing with horror that the light fell directly on him. The shadow above faltered and Lune let out a groan of frustration and anguish. The shadow dipped, and Lune sprang into the air.

\--

“Damon!” Jason roared but he need not have said anything. The form of a snow-white dragon leapt from its camouflage. The other dragon was small and young though exactly how young Jason didn’t know. He didn’t recognise the breed. He felt his heart leap inside his chest, adrenaline surging hot in his blood. Damon’s own excitement was like an inferno. Male or female, Jason didn’t care. This dragon would be his.

Damon dove for his prey. To their combined shock the little dragon snapped its wings and curved back on itself at an incredible angel, dodging Damon’s reaching talons. The wild dragon arched around Damon, heading back towards the towering cliffs. If it made it into the caverns they could very well loose it in the massive labyrinth of caves.

Damon followed fast, his massive wings beating heavily. He was bigger and stronger then the smaller dragon. He could outlast it in the air, but the smaller dragon size and agility were a hazardous mix. Twice Damon let out a shriek of excitement, reaching for it and twice, the snow-white beast tucked its wings and vanished with awesome speed.

Through his connection with Damon, Jason became aware of scent of the wind. Blood. The little dragon was injured. Perhaps that had been why it had chosen the flee instead of fight. Already, it was not turning as fast as it had when it had first dodged Damon’s claws. Turn it toward the ground sigils. Damon swung wide and roared. The little dragon arched away, back towards the valley. For weeks Jason had been laying magic infused sigils traps in open areas in preparation for their hunt. These traps would pull the dragon to the ground. If they could get it close enough.

The nearest trap was still several hundred metres away, in a little clearing. The white dragon tried to turn back towards the mountain again. Damon opened his mouth a Jason let the magic seals fall away. Damon sent a blast of fire towards the other dragon, cutting off its escape. The dragon screeching, flapping back and nearly tumbling from the air. Yes, one of its wings was definitely not beating as quickly as the other. Jason spurred Damon on. He fainted to the left. It turned again.

Lune’s breathing was a staccato of short painful inhales. The pain of his bruised and cut body was causing small winking lights behind his eyes. His body was screaming at him to land. With a great effort, he folded his wings to his body to dodge the massive black’s talons again. He was coming over a gap in the trees. Maybe if he could make it to the river he could out manoeuvre the bigger dragon over the water.

He felt the pull before he saw the glowing sigils. His eyes widened in alarm. With a sensation like a large hook behind his naval, his body was yanked violently from the air. He flapped uselessly as an invisible chain wrenched him from the sky. He saw the other dragon descending with him. He hit the grass heavily, his injured wing jarring. White hot agony spread through his shoulders, temporarily blinding him as he let out a shriek. Distantly he saw a dark figure lunge from the saddle atop the black dragon’s back, a ring of glowing silver in the human’s hand. Lune tried to lift his head, to call on his dragon fire. The black dragon pounced, pinning him to the ground, it’s massive claws holding Lune’s muzzle still. A band of metal slide around his neck and snapped closed.

Lune screamed.

He could feel his own magic being confined, his dragon fire shrinking inside him to nearly nothing. The collar was glowing blue now, active. He could hear voices in his head, voices that weren’t his. Terror consumed him as he tried to break free, the metal band felt as though it were suffocating him. The white dragon thrashed for several minutes under the weight of the black before going completely still.

Jason stood close to its side. The creature had passed out. Damon eased off it, sniffing curiously. Up close Jason could tell by the gentle sloping horns that the beast was a male. Definitely younger then Damon. There were cuts littering its fantastic pelt. Blood was leaking from several larger ones. He knew they weren’t from the flight, Damon had never gotten close enough to grab the smaller dragon. It must have been injured from the storm. Jason grabbed his bag which was strapped to the back of Damon’s saddle and quickly rummaged around for ointment.

Now that the beast was out cold, Jason could finally get a good look at it. Even in the dying evening light Jason could appreciate the strangeness of this breed. There were actually small soft feathers close to the base of the dragon wings. The feathers went down between the wings and made a thin line down the spine to the tail. The tail had thin long lethal looking spines, disguised by the surrounding soft long feathers. To his knowledge there were only three breeds of dragon left in the world that had feathers and each breed as supposedly ancient. His own excitement grew as he studied the animal’s wings.

Wings. The white dragon had more than two. Damon chuffed in surprise as Jason moved the larger wing out of the way. The dragon had a second set of much smaller wings that overlapped the underside of the main flight wings. This must be how it had been able to turn to sharply mid-air. He carefully wiped the cuts and painted the ointment into the wounds. He worked quickly but carefully. There was no guarantee the beast would stay knocked out and the fading light was not helping the process. It was not unusual for a dragon to lose consciousness the first time they are collared. Having one’s own magic sealed was hardly a pleasant sensation. He examined the white dragon’s wings again. The white scales were stained with blood and dirt. The joint of one main flight wing looked particularly swollen and sore.

“Take these to the river and soak them.” Jason gave Damon several clothes. Damon took them neatly in his teeth and flew off. The white dragon could wake and attack but in his weakened state, Jason was sure his own magic and the collar could subdue it. Damon returned quickly and loitered like a fussy mother over it’s fawn as Jason cleaning and wrapped the dragon’s wing.

“We will camp here tonight and let him sleep. Tomorrow we head home.” Jason said as he finally stood. He stretched, several joints cracking as he did. They would have to travel slowly with the dragon’s injuries. It would certainly be cutting his deadline with the king closer then he would like. At least he wouldn’t be returning empty handed. He looked up at his new dragon and grinned. Oh, Estevan was going to have a fit when he saw them.

\--

END

\--


	2. Chapter Two

\--

Chapter Two

\--

Lune opened his eyes very slowly. Memories of the day before replayed like some fantastic nightmare. The storm, his fall, then his mad flight through the trees whilst being pursued by a human rider and his monstrous black dragon. Lune swallowed. The metal around his throat was tight.

Gods.

It hadn’t been a nightmare.

“Good to see you’re awake. It’s time to go.” A voice said inside his head. Lune growled. The light filtering through the trees told him it was late morning. His joints felt stiff but to his surprise, the aching had eased a little. Lilac eyes looked over his own wing. It was wrapped in clothe.

“Eyes on me.” Said the voice. Lune turned his head towards a small camp fire and beside it, a man. This was his first time seeing a man up close. He was tall for a human with a strong jaw line and messy bronze, almost rust coloured hair. The massive form of the black dragon stood behind the rider. Lune shifted nervously. The black was looking at Lune as though he were prey.

“This may take some explaining and unfortunately we lack time. This will be difficult for you to accept but accept it you must. You belong to me now dragon.” Lunes growls got louder. He ignored his protesting muscles and rose unsteadily to his four legs, his wings shifting. This collar may make him a prisoner (At least until he worked out how to get the darn thing off) but he was no humans property!

“That would be where you are wrong.” The human said and Lune started to hiss. The man was reading his thoughts. He felt deeply invaded. His scales crawled with the horrid sensation of foreign magic.

“You are mine until the day I decide to release you. I will bring you back with me to my king and train you to obey. That process does not need to be unpleasant so long as you remember that your place is now under me.” It was ludicrous. All of it. Lune could not call his dragon fire but that didn’t mean he was helpless. This man barely came up to Lune’s shoulder!

The white dragon’s tail began to whip back and forth with its anger. His mental presence was so different to Damon’s. Where Damon was a wall of rage and fire, this dragon was like ice and fog. The feathers along the creature’s body began to fluff out and the spines on its tail stood straight up like a blow fish. Damon thought briefly of an angry hissing cat with its bristled tail. Jason quite agreed. The wild dragon hissed loudly, flicking its tail. Its spines knocked together to produce a rattling sound not unlike the rattler on a snake. Jason knew what was about to happen and mentally warned Damon not to interfere. It needed to happen for this young one to fully understand.

Lune lunged for the human. The man side stepped with a grace Lune had not really expected a human to possess. He brought his tail up to impale the rider’s torso.

“Stop.” The word, spoken out loud, activated the collar. Blue runes exploded like fire alone the hot metal and Lune was frozen mid stride. As though struck by lightning, Lune’s entire body tingled with magic from nose to tail tip. Magic that wasn’t his. The metal band around his throat pulsed faintly. He struggled against its presence, thrashing like a fish in a net. The magic was like a living thing. It moved and it flexed. It was his own will pressing against the riders.

What Lune did not understand was that it was not just his will against Jason’s. It was his will against Jason’s and Damon’s. He could not win but that was a lesson he would need to learn on his own. This crucial moment was why the very first riding dragon a rider takes on was so important. Then it really was one on one. It was a fight that Jason had nearly lost against his fiery ebony dragon. It was a fight that many inexperienced riders lost and paid for with their lives and why so many young riders chose hatchlings. But Jason had prevailed and Damon had finally accepted him as master. This dragon would too.

Lune still couldn’t move. His whole body vibrated. He wanted to move, needed to move, but all he managed was to pull his wings in against his body, screaming in frustration.

Impressive. Jason had to take slow even breathes to keep the magic in check. Even injured, the beast was powerful. Jason suddenly wondered if he would have been able to control the creature without Damon’s help. It sent a little jolt of adrenaline and arousal through his blood. This had been the challenge he had waited for all these years.

Lune went limp in his ethereal bonds, gasping for breath and shacking with rage and fear. A plaything to a human. His life could not result in this.

“Not a plaything.” The human said smoothly. The man reached a hand towards Lune’s neck. Lune could nothing to stop him but growl.

“You won’t be my plaything. You will be my dragon. I will be your master, your trainer and your protector.” Protector. The word was so foreign to Lune. If he could have, he would have shaken his head. Get out of my mind!

“You will have your own thoughts when you can be trusted with them.” Jason said and the white dragon roared again, its tail twitching dangerously. Jason turned his back on his new dragon. Damon eyed him, his irises gleaming. He lowered himself to allow his rider to swing easily into the saddle.

“Up.” Jason ordered and with a simple snap of his fingers, the magic sigils on the ground broke apart, allowing the dragons to fly.

“Damon, you will need to fly without my guidance. It’s going to take everything I have just to keep him beside us.” Jason said privately to his dragon. Damon huffed but made no argument. He could feel Damon’s eagerness to get home. Lune shrieked as he leapt into the air. He flapped his wings madly, trying to put as much distance between him and the insanity that was the human rider. He was rising faster than the black dragon could.

Suddenly it was like a leash going taut. Lune was wrenched around in mid-air, the collar about his throat glowing. The pull was so violent that Lune nearly fell out of the sky again, chocking as he tried to orient himself.

Damon felt Jason lurch in the saddle. Controlling a dragon on the ground was one thing but controlling a moving dragon in the air was far harder. The easiest thing for them to do would be to force this new dragon into a humanoid form and tie him up. That way Damon could just carry Jason and the brat back home easily. The problem was that the first transformation to a human form was always rough and potentially dangerous. Not every dragon could make the change without complications. It was always best for the first transformation to be done around plenty of trained magic users and medics just in case. He knew Jason would never forgive himself if he forced the little dragon to change only for it to die.

Damon concentrated on flying. He kept as close as he could to the white dragon though the other dragon’s constant thrashing and long spines made Damon nervous. He didn’t particularly like the idea of getting one of those spines lodged in his wing or flank. But the closer he flew; the easier Jason could cast his magic on the other beast and Damon knew his master would soon need all the help he could give.

The flight was painfully slow. They had to stop several times. When they landed it was Damon’s size and strength that stopped the white dragon from fleeing. Jason had to use the time on the ground to rest. The white dragon was doing little better. It’s breathes were laboured and it flew slower and slower every hour as its injuries began to play up. Jason didn’t have the strength to force the beast to be immobile when they next landed so he had to rely on Damon to pin it down whilst Jason applied more ointment to its wounds.

Damon too was reaching his limit. He had been flying for hours and having to wrestle with the wild dragon every time they landed was making him irritated. He was both pleased and infuriated with the little dragon’s rebellion. It was ridiculous but Damon remembered his own capture in his youth and knew he would be doing exactly the same.

He had met his own capture with raw hot fury but he could see the look of despair in the little dragon’s lilac eyes as they travelled. They had left the lush wild valleys and were moving closer to more civilised lands. They had already begun to fly over the first of the neat patchworked crop fields. The river had been dammed and was now a more controlled little stream they followed northwards. There was the scent of cattle and their waste as well as the scent of more humans.

Despite his clear exhaustion the white dragon’s struggles got more and more frantic the closer to civilisation they got. Damon regarded the little dragon beneath him, feeling the little one’s limbs shaking. The large black dragon lowered his head and began to gently groom the short feathers between the white’s wings, trying to give comfort if in only a small way.

Lune didn’t have the strength to lift his head from the ground. He had shuddered at the feel of the grooming. A sound escaped his throat, somewhere between a groan and a squeak. He had tried everything he could to break the magic bond with the rider. Nothing worked. He could not see the man from his position and he didn’t bother trying. He wanted to pass out again. Soon it might not be a choice. He might just pass out anyway.

“Bring him here.” Jason said wearily. They were all exhausted. He had spent the last half hour laying sigils into the earth. He had no chains to physically bind the white dragon so he would have to do it with his remaining magic reserves. He checked and double checked his work, confident it would hold. He watched with stunned expression as Damon had to basically skull drag the smaller dragon over. It’s stubbornness to cooperate was something Jason had hardly ever witnessed.

The sigils activated as Lune was tossed into the circle. He flinched away from Jason’s hand, hissing weakly. Jason sighed.

“Try to find something for us to eat. The sigils will hold him until morning.” Jason said, swaying on his feet a little. Damon glanced once at his master then at the trapped white dragon before nodded and taking flight again. Jason slowly built a fire and was happy and relieved when Damon came back with a large buck not more than an hour later. He cut off a large slab of meat for himself before letting Damon rip the carcass apart. Damon dropped the back half of the stag in front of the white dragon. The little dragon just glared up at him. Damon let out a snort and took his own meal off to eat beside his master. As he turned away he heard the tell-tale crunching to say that the captive was eating.

The next day was just as exhausting and painful as the first. They would have to travel much further today. They could not stop as the human population below was becoming too large to simply land anywhere with a wild and untrained dragon with them. Damon began to think fondly of the deep hot springs that lay underground around his home. He imagined laying in the water to soak, letting his wings spread out in the steaming water.

“Damon.” Jason weak voice broke through his musings. His master was tense in the saddle again.

Lune was barely able to stay in the air. It was now his own desire to stay airborne though. The sight of the below cities filled him with a deep dread. He childishly thought that if he could just keep flying then perhaps he would never have to go down into that world of humans. The collar still glowed about his neck. In the distance his fuzzy eyes made out shapes. At first he thought his exhausted brain was just making them up but… no. They were defiantly getting bigger.

Other dragons. His head lifted a little higher. His spirits plummeted at the sight of the figures riding them. They were not wild dragons. Each dragon had a plate of armour across it torso with a design of a crown inside a blazing sun. The riders each wore a light brown leather uniform. They were closing in fast. Lune became distantly aware as they pulled in that they were calling out in their language, talking to the rider on the black dragon.

Jason fought the urge to groan. He tried to pull himself up in his saddle and make himself more presentable. He had known the other knights would fly out to meet him. Any dragon flying this close was going to call attention to itself although Damon’s black colouring was easily identifiable. At least they wouldn’t get shot at.

“Gods Jason. You look like shit.” Garret laughed. Garret was a powerfully built man in his late thirties. He rode a bulky grey and green stone dragon. His dragon was all about brute force and not much else, just like his rider.

“It’s about time you dragged your skinny ass back. I was getting ready for the king to order us to go retrieve your corpse.” Kyril sneered. Jason ignored him. His white dragon was looking worse for wear. He needed to get him to the ground.

“Sorry to disappoint now if you are quite finished, I have a new dragon to land.” Jason said, silently congratulating himself that his voice came out strong. The other knights then looked at his travelling companion. Kyril let out a bark of laughter.

“That thing looks half dead too. Would be kinder to put it out of its misery.” Kyril slung his bow off his back and knocked an arrow. Damon let out a roar.

“Fuck off with you Kyril.” Garret barked.

“Just a jest.” Kyril said, though he looked at Jason’s red face with a malicious grin. Jason spurred Damon towards the keep and Damon dove. The little white dragon was forced to go too.

Lune didn’t so much land as much as he simply crashed into the gravel courtyard. There were humans and dragons alike. People talking, people yelling and Jason’s voice.

“Get out of the way. I need a medic!” Lune was vaguely aware of Damon’s snout against his own and then nothing but blissful blackness.

\--

“So, you have returned to me at last. Cutting it very fine, aren’t you?” The sun king prowled around Jason’s kneeling form. Jason was deeply grateful that he had been able to return to his quarters for a much-needed bath, shave and change of clothes. He had eaten his supper and made sure his uniform was impeccable before coming to the courtroom. He had dismissed Damon and his dragon had very eagerly gone to the stable for a large meal and sleep. Jason’s new dragon had been taken to the stable next to Damon’s. The medics had done all they could and now the young dragon would need to sleep. Fortunately, the little dragon was finally in a place where he could sleep all he liked. Jason could keep an eye on him.

“My apologies, my king.” Jason said, respectfully keeping his head bowed.

“My knight Kyril tells me you have returned with a dead dragon.” The king sounded amused. Long sharp fingers traced the back of his neck. Jason shivered.

“He sleeps but he is very much alive.” Jason growled. He was one of the very few people in the land that could give any sort of attitude to the king and live to tell about it. His impudent if frank nature was somehow endearing to the king. Jason risked the man’s wrath now and looked up at him.

“Would you like to see him, my king?” He asked, keeping his gaze as steady as he could under those gold eyes. The king regarded him with a sly smirk.

“Lead the way.” The king gestured towards the massive marble double doors. Jason got to his feet and led the way to the stables. The king’s desert gold dragon followed silently behind them. The staff scattered. It was getting late and the sight of the king, walking through the courtyard this late caused alarm. Jason’s boot clacked against the cobblestone floor of the stables. They were called stables but really it was a mockery of the word. The building was utterly massive, the floors heated, the ceiling high and each ‘stall’ was its own masterpiece. The higher in rank the rider, the better the stall. They passed Damon and Jason was unsurprised to see his dragon fast asleep. The ebony beast didn’t even stir as they went by. They came to a halt.

Jason hardly dared the breath as the king stepped in close. The man said nothing, just opened the door and walked in.

“We only found him two days ago. Barely got him back here.” Jason murmured. The king slowly walked around the unconscious dragon. He reached out a gold hand and ran his fingers over the gorgeous white pearly scales. He touched the feathers, the wings and the creature’s muzzle.

“Do you understand what you have captured?” The sun king asked. Jason swallowed.

“I’m not familiar with the exact breed, my king.” Jason admittedly a little sheepishly.

“He is a Kagame Dragon. There has not been one like it in… several hundred years.” The king mused. He would know. Jason had never dared ask but he was sure the king was several hundred years old himself. That was the power of the magic the man possessed.

“I have not seen once since I was a boy.” The man added. Jason stepped closer and the king turned to him, gold eyes bright.

“You have out done yourself. Again, it would seem.” The man said and Jason fought hard not to grin. The king’s hand came up to cup Jason’s chin.

“Be sure you look after him Jason. He is worth more then you are.” The king purred. Once again there was a flicker of fear and desire in Jason’s belly.

“I will sir.” He promised.

“Get some rest my knight. I get the feeling you will need your strength for what you have embarked on.”

\--

Lune didn’t rise on his first day in the compound. He was aware of humans. He could hear the sound of moving water. He was strangely comfortable and wasn’t sure he was able to move even if he wanted to. He had strange dreams the night before. He had dreamt of a golden god like creature or maybe a demon. It had stood inside his cage with him and touched him on the muzzle.

Hands were grabbing at Lune’s snout. He gave a weak annoyed growl. Mouth pried out, a tube was placed between his teeth. Bitter liquid spilled across his tongue. He nearly chocked as he swallowed. Then a thick salty broth poured over his palette and Lune drank it down. The broth was strong and good. His stomach had been rumbling for a while. When the tube was gone he became aware of the man’s scent, the one who had captured him. He could also smell the black dragon close by too.

There was the slosh of a bucket and Lune hissed faintly as a hot soapy cloth touched his shoulder. The man was washing him. Lune closed his bleary eyes and surrendered to the feeling. It was pleasant to be clean. His scales were scrubbed and polished. Hours may have gone by with Lune drifting in and out of sleep. His wounds were cleaned and rewrapped and Lune was left in peace to sleep more deeply.

Jason watched his new dragon carefully. He worried that the beast would spit out the feeding tube when the medics arrived. The dragon needed to eat in order to heal. Of course, the sheer amount of broth made in the large cauldron for the dragon would have been enough to feed a small village. He brushed his hand over the silky scales. The medics had dosed him up pretty good. Thankfully most of the dragon’s injuries had been superficial. With some good rest the wings should heal without any ill effect. Jason had personally washed his new dragon from nose to tail.

Grooming was vital for dragons living in colonies in the wild. They groomed each other to bond. Jason’s father had taught him to groom his own dragon to establish a bond and Jason had always enjoyed the process. It was therapeutic in an odd sort of way. When he was done with his white dragon he went next door to Damon’s stable. Damon had slept most of the day as well and greeted his master with a quite snort. Jason had already organised for a smoked bison to be brought to Damon for his supper. Expensive but Damon had more then earned it.

As he began to brush down Damon’s inky black scales Jason thought about tomorrow. With his return he knew the news about what he had brought back with him would soon be passed to every rider in the country. It had been bad enough he had captured Damon. This white dragon would be another level entirely. Hearing his thoughts through the bond, Damon chuffed in agreement.

\--

When Lune woke the next day around noon he felt far more lucid. He was able to lift his head without the room spinning. He felt very relaxed. Lune stretched out his legs, his talons clicking against the warm ground. The cobblestone floor was heated. The sound of running water he had been hearing was a deep stone basin against the wall. Water ran from a gap in the stone roof, into the basin. From the basin it flowed down a hole in the corner, like his own little creek. He liked the sound. It reminded him of the waterfalls back home. Lune felt a pang of sorrow. Despite his best efforts he still wore the damned collar. He shuffled to get up, muscles stiff. 

Lune sniffed at the water. It smelt fresh and good so he dipped his nose and drank. The place he had been sleeping was covered in woven bamboo mats. In the mountains, dragon would normally build nests from fronds of other soft vegetation. He wondered briefly how the humans had managed to heat the floors. His prison was at least decently sized. It was big and high enough for him to completely stretch out his wings and long enough for him to walk and roll. The enticing scent of blood drew his attention to the massive steel door at the entrance of his stable.

Half a dozen fat chickens had been laid out neatly, already plucked of their feathers. Lune crept over, his eyes darted nervously back and forth. When he was convinced something wasn’t going to jump out at him, he arched his neck and sniffed. Again, there was that scent. Buttery leather, cedar and honey. It was the rider’s scent and it was clearly he who had plucked and left the chicken for Lune to eat. Lune grumbled to himself. He was definitely hungry but he didn’t want to take his food from this man. Heck, he didn’t want to take food from any man!

Lune prowled slowly around the stable, sniffing carefully. He bumped his nose along the wall, scenting for the smallest of mouse holes. Cracks in the mortar, rust on the hinges, anything that could reveal a weakness he might exploit. Around and around he went, unknowingly watched.

“He’s very thorough.” Garret mused. Jason nodded, fascinated.

“He checking the hinges again.” Jason murmured. The little white dragon was running a claw against the edges of the door.

“Going to have to keep a sharp eye on that bastard.” Garret sniggered. Jason had to agree.

Lune sat back on his hunches with an annoyed snort. Nothing. The short bit of exercise had helped loosen him up if nothing else. Outside he could hear a roaring wind. There was a scent of rain in the air and Lune inhaled slowly. His stomach rumbled loudly. Well. If he was stuck he may as well eat the damn chickens.

Once he was done he curled up comfortably on his warm mats and began to groom himself. He was a fastidious eater and made sure to clean every last drop of blood. He was already drowsy as he dragged his talons through his feathers and it occurred to him in a sort of haze that there was a good chance the meat might have been laced with something. That was about as far as his thoughts got before he was asleep again.

\--

END

\--


	3. Chapter Three

\--

Chapter Three

\--

Lune woke with a jerk. The heavy metal door to his stall was opening. In the entrance stood the human, dressed in leathers. Lune growled, his tail lashing.

“Good morning. It’s time to start our training.” The man said matter-of-factly. Oh, there would be training alright. Lune was going to show this idiot man that no human would ever get him to present like a dog for a bone. The man grinned.

“Come.” The collar glowed blue and Lune gave a snarl of rage and hatred as his body began to move against his will. He was forced to follow the human out into a massive corridor. They walked by what seemed like hundreds of stalls, the eyes of the residents on them as they went by. Lune could smell other dragons, hear them too. The variety kept in this giant stone prison was staggering. As they walked Lune was turning his head from side to side, trying to see and remember every detail.

The wonderful scent of fresh meat, salt water fish, smoked beef and sweet grain filled his nostrils. The corridor opened out to the left, opening onto a low, slightly slopped, smooth stone floor. Huge metal tables had been set up. There were hooks dangling from the ceiling on runners, some holding the carcasses of oxen and sheep, others poultry or giant colourful fish. Several dozen humans dressed in long aprons and knee-high boots were moving about, chopping meat or weighing ingredients.

“This is the killing floor. We prepare most of the food for the animals here, we cook it here too.” The human explained as though giving a tour. Lune tried to ignore his grumbling belly. Those six chickens felt like a long time ago and the tantalising scent from the killing floor was reminding him of his hunger. The rider walked on which meant Lune was unfortunately forced to go too. The corridor had a constant draft, the wind cold as it blew from behind. It had to be, after all, wide enough to allow dragons as big as Damon to traverse them.

In any other circumstance, Lune might have found the architecture impressive or interesting. They travelled on. From the changing colour and thickness of stone and wood beams, he got the impression that this keep was one massive building that had been constructed by bridging the gaps between many smaller buildings.

They went slowly and Lune guessed that for whatever reason, the human was giving him a chance to look around. They stopped again outside an open stall door. Lune peered inside curiously to see a small pretty looking lapis filly dragon. She was laid out comfortably, her head resting on what looked like a stone bench. Her eyes were closed and she gave a contented purr as her own human rider passed a rough bristled brush over her scales, grooming her. The filly’s rider was a human female with short hair and a stocky build wearing the same leather uniform as Lune’s own captor.

Lune snorted. The filly opened one eye to peer at him. She regarded him for a moment with mild interest before closing her eyes and relaxing again. Lune stared, bewildered. They moved onto another stall. Again, Lune was given a moment to look in. Two thickly muscled earth dragons were grumbling around, eating from a wide trough. They were as large as horses with tusks and solid frames. They grunted noisily like wild boars as they ate a mix of large sheep bones, chaff, clay pellets and raw carrots. For prisoners, the dragons did seem to be at least fed well here. Lune grumbled to himself as he was led on. The long passage split sharply in three.

“The one on the right leads to the underground pools. We are lucky to have them. From what I know only the king’s keep has the warm underground springs. If you behave I will take you down there.” Lune fantasized briefly of drowning the human in one of them. The rider snorted, obviously hearing Lune’s ideas. Lune really didn’t care.

They passed through the centre corridor into a massive round stone chamber. The tall ceiling was made of thick lead crystal glass that allowed in a flood of gold evening sunlight. Lune’s eyes fell on six thick metal posts in the centre of the room, each with attached D-shackles. They were lined out, three each side and Lune had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what they were for. Heavy doors swung shut behind them with a deep groan, making Lune jump. Jason was walking backward now, in between the posts and Lune was forced to follow him.

The white dragon roared and tossed its fine head, trying to pull back on the spell that controlled him. He walked between the posts. The posts moved, sliding in towards his body. They hugged him, one either side of his neck, belly and just behind his rump. The rider grabbed two sets of heavy chains that dangled from the front two posts and fixed them to the collar. Lune felt the magic of the collar die away. With no magic to ignite his fire, only smoke could curl from his flared nostrils. One half of the circular room had hooks on the stone wall. Ropes, chains, netting, coiled whips, strips of leather and large shackles hung from these hooks.

“Today will be easy. We are going to set some ground rules. You will listen. If things go well then, this session finishes quickly and you go back to your stall to a large breakfast. Do you understand?” The man asked. Lune glared at him. He worked his tongue around his teeth and spat.

Laughter erupted in the large round room. Lune craned his neck to see a massive human with black hair and silver eyes. No. Not a man. Lune had heard the stories that humans could change dragons into creatures like themselves. It was a terrifying idea, a horror story to tell to the young. The spicy scent was familiar to Lune and he knew, somehow, that this knew individual was the black dragon.

“Yes. Yes, this is Damon.” The man said. The one called Damon smirked as he came closer. He reached out a hand and touched Lune’s neck. Lune flinched but there was no where for him to go, the chains clacking.

“My name is Jason. You may also address me as master or sir.” The rider said.

Please come closer so I can spit on you again.

Damon let out another roar of laughter.

“I already love him!” Damon chuckled. Jason sighed but grinned. Lune didn’t like that. He expected anger.

“We’ll muzzle him.” Jason said cheerfully.

Go drown in a river human.

Lune glared at Jason as he took a large net and several strips of buckled leather from two of the wall hooks. He passed the net to Damon. Lune let out an indignant squawk as Damon cast the net over his head. He tried to shake it off but it tangled in his horns and weighed him down. The two captors pounced on him. The leather was passed through and around, buckling it tight and forcing Lune’s jaw shut. They stood up, panting and smug.

“Right! Let’s start with your name.” Jason said, dusting off his hands. Lune growled. Jason could invade his mind. He could force his body to move with that foul collar but names held power. Jason could not strip Lune’s name from his mind without the white dragon’s approval. Which was not going to happen.

Ever.

“We’ll see.” Jason said. The rider came over to his bound form. Lune tensed as the man placed his hands on his neck. Lune pulled back on the chains but they held. They stank of oil, blood and underlying old magic.

“Don’t bother, these chains have held things far bigger and older then you my friend.” Damon sniggered.

Not your friend.

Damon just laughed. Lune couldn’t stop the two men from running their hands over his body. He hissed and yowled and clawed at the stone but the posts kept him immobile. It was horribly invasive but he could do little more than make noise. Unless…

“If you would like me to stop then you could just tell me your name.” Jason said, his tone polite. Lune didn’t reply. He went completely still, feathers fluffed out in agitation. The two moved down Lune’s body.

Suddenly, the white dragon’s tail whipped back. Damon grabbed Jason by the back of his leather jacket, hurling him out of the way as a thick hollow spine shot from the dragon’s tail. It whistled through the air, missing Jason’s face by inches before it sank deeply into the brick of the wall beyond. The rider stared at it in shock.

He walked over slowly. Fingertips traced the spine. It took some effort to work it free of the stonework. It was hollow but sturdy. He tried to bend it with his bare hands but it was completely inflexible. So, the white dragon could hurl these like the quills from porcupine.

Fascinating.

He looked at the tip. Even after stabbing into the stone it was still decently sharp. Deadly, in fact.

“Fine. We’ll change tactics. Seeing as we have you here, we’ll start with a full physical, starting with this.” Jason announced, holding up the spine. Lune just huffed.

Lune was not having fun. Several medics came in and a heavy metal mesh was thrown over his tail, pinning it to the ground. Several feathers were painfully pulled from his spine. Jason came over with a set of pliers.

“Sorry, this isn’t going to be pleasant but we have to run the usual tests.” He said. Lune struggled as Jason grabbed at one of his glittering scales with the pliers and wrenched it loose. Lune screeched in pain, thrashing against the pillars. Another scale was extracted from his rump and third was pulled from his wing. Damon winced sympathetically as he pressed a cotton cloth to the thin trickle of blood that leaked from where the largest scale had been pulled. Once it had stopped bleeding he passed the clothe to a medic.

“A tooth would be better then blood.” Said the medic.

Tooth!?

Lune shook his head as hard as he could, rattling his chains violently as they cut into his neck. Panic made his blind to the pain. His claws bit into the concrete floor. Blood slickened the pillars.

“Stop.” Jason commanded. The collar glowed and Lune let out noise not dissimilar to a wail as his body stopped moving.

“I am not extracting a tooth from him. Use the blood to run your damn tests.” Jason barked, fuming. There was now plenty of it. Jason grit his teeth in frustration. He grabbed another cloth and wiped the blood from the fresh cuts. His touch only enraged the wild dragon. He hoped that would soon change.

I’ll never willing submit to you.

He could hear that particular thought loud and clear. Damon had said something similar in the beginning. Only, with a lot more cursing and death threats. It took several long minutes after the medics had left for the white dragon to calm down.

Lune huffed weakly as Jason gently pasted a cold mixture into the new cuts, soothing the pain. He couldn’t really understand how this human could hurt him and then soothe the pain away minutes later.

“I didn’t injure you. Your struggles caused your injuries.” The heavy clink of metal on rock echoed around the room. Lune was to sore and angry to respond. Jason stayed beside him, gently stroking his neck. Damon finished wiping the pearly scales free of blood. It was a small advantage to their species. Dragons fought often to establish dominance and territory. This meant claws and fangs and because of this, dragons had developed blood that could clot rapidly. It was certainly necessary in a world where both male and female dragons fought violent and bloody battles.

“You will learn to trust me little dragon. I could force you into a human form.” Lune tensed, cold fear slithering down his back.

“I could, but I won’t. Not yet. I don’t need you to use it as another excuse for how you are tamed.” Jason said.

Tamed!? Lune was not tame! The only reason the human had him at all was because he had been injured in the storm.

“Do you really believe that?” Damon growled. Lune let out another angry snort.

Of course he did! The human and his black dragon were cowards! He would not have been captured and won in a fair fight.

Damon growled, low and angry.

“Is that a challenge? Are you insulting me, little dragon?” Damon sneered. Jason crossed his arms over his chest.

“Is that what you want, little dragon? Will you tell us your name if you lost to Damon in a fair one on one fight?” He asked. Lune hesitated. One on one would be a lot better then dealing with the human’s obscene magic. He was sure, or at least, almost sure he could win. Even if Damon was larger than him, Lune could out fly him. His wing was almost completely healed.

Yes. But if he won, Lune would go free.

Jason considered this. Dragons did not think the same way that humans do. They did not live together the same way humans do. In the wild they lived in strict hierarchy, achieved through sparring with other dragons to establish dominance. Even dragon owed by human squabbled when first introduced. Of course, this was normally done with strict supervision from the human rider to make sure the new dragon knew his or her place. Yes… maybe he should allow this. It would be dangerous. It would be met with enormous criticism from his fellow riders but it could cut months off training this little dragon.

“Fine.” Said Jason, shocking Lune. The first trickles of unease seeped into his bones. The human had agreed so easily…

The pillars shifted back, grinding along the stone floor. Lune stretched.

“I’ll take you back to you stable. You can eat and rest for another day. Tomorrow, you will fight for your freedom or submit to us for life.” Jason said, his voice firm. Lune was taken back to his stable. He took a long a drink and spent some time grooming his feathers. It took a while for the feeling and smell of human to be off him. He would win tomorrow. He would fly straight for the mountains and he would never look back for even a second. 

\--

“Are you interested in watching the coliseum matches tomorrow my king?” Jason asked causally. The king looked up from the parchment, one finely sculpted eyebrow raised.

“I am not usually interested in partaking in such events.” He purred. Jason had come to him this afternoon with a bounce in his step. Damon was not with him which was, in itself, unusual.

“You may want to. There has been a challenge issued.” Jason said in a would be casual voice but his eyes were bright with excitement. His king put down his quill and stood up.

“And what challenge would that be?” He asked, prowling over to his knight. He saw Jason tense in response and his smirk widened. The boy had always been wonderfully easy to read if only to his king. Of all his knights, Jason had never lied to him and not out of fear, but out of respect.

“My little white dragon has called us cowards. He wishes to fight Damon one on one to win his freedom.” The king’s lip quirked.

“And you thought it fit to allow such a thing? What will your fellow knights think?” The sun king said.

“With all the respect I can give sir, I really don’t care what they think. The white dragon is mine and whilst he believes he can still break from this keep with nothing but raw strength, he will be to stubborn to be broken. I could force him into a human form and beat him with my own fists like others see fit to do… but I do not train my dragons that way.” Jason shivered as the king came to a stop in front of him. The king’s aura swelled around his like a thick burning fog.

“I give you a lot of slack because you are my favourite but be warned about over stepping your boundary. So, watch. Your. Tone.” The king stepped in close. Jason could smell the exotic perfume the man wore. It made him dizzy.

“Yes, my king.” Jason whispered.

“I trust there is method to your madness but make no mistake. If this does not go well, I won’t protect you. The knights can vote to have him removed to a more experienced rider. He is an important asset to my armoury Jason. I hope, for your sake, this little gamble players off.” 

\--

Lune lay tensely waiting in his stable. He had not eaten that morning, wanting his stomach empty for the impending battle. He wanted to feel enthusiastic for his battle but he didn’t He had sparred with his half brothers back in the mountains but he had never had a serious fight. The memory of his father’s mangled body flashed into his mind, blood cooling on the ash coloured rocks. The smell of salt and rust on the snow wind. This would be more dangerous than any playful sparring match with his younger half-brothers.

The heavy stable door slid open. He didn’t bother to lunge for Jason this time. He followed him willingly into the corridor. The collar glowed but he didn’t need to be made to walk. Not this time. They tread down the passage. When they came to the split, they went left. The tunnel turned upwards. For once Lune didn’t take much notice of what was going on where they were headed but as they travelled he noticed vibration. The floor was shacking? Or was it the walls? Then there was noise. For one crazy moment he thought is was a rock slide.

The passage opened out into blinding sunlight. The noise was louder, clearer. Voices, many voices all yelling and sheering.

It was a coliseum. The floor of the round arena was covered in sand. There, in the centre was Damon. The black dragon looked spectacular, standing there like a gleaming ebony statue. He looked strong and powerful. Lune had never seen so many man creatures in his life! There must be thousands of them! Humans sat in rows that seemed to stretch up to the sky.

The sky…

We didn’t agree on this!

Lune stared in horror at the giant metal mesh dome that covered the fighting arena.

He wouldn’t be able to fly!

“There’s enough room. You never specified that you wanted to battle in the air. The grounds are even. You can fly here better then Damon. The collars stay on. This fight is not official without an audience and we can’t have either of you breathing fire.” Jason’s voice was impassive. Lune shifted from one foot to the other. Jason wasn’t wrong. Lune could fly in tight spaces. Damon was to large to do the same.

And if I win, I go free?

“Yes.” Jason said.

Then there wasn’t anything else to be said. He watched as Jason turned and walked towards the entrance. As he passed through a large metal gate slid down behind him. The crowd screamed. It was deeply unnerving. Lune shivered.

Damon stepped close. He dipped his head. It was customary, like a bow before the fight. Lune dipped his head in return. Damon was not going to get any help from Jason today. It was to be a true one on one only. His blood was pumping with adrenaline. He was fiercely excited, his tail twitching. His heart was already beating like a war drum. The white dragon was young but he had courage. He could scent his fear but if he was not mistaken, the other dragon was excited to.

As they began to dance around each other Damon began to realize that this might not be as easy as he had first anticipated. Almost fully recovered, the little white dragon was quick on his feet as well as in the air. He lashed out with his front claws, not really trying to hurt the smaller dragon but to see how well he moved. The white dodged nimbly and leapt easily over Damon's swinging tail. In the early morning sunlight, the white pearly scales seemed to catch every beam. The reflected light dazzled him, distorting his vision. He missed completely with his next swipe and again moments later. Suddenly the white dragon went on the attack, darting in like a little carpet snake to snap lethally at Damon's legs and wing joints. He was trying to lame him. For Damon, if lamed, would have no hope of catching the smaller beast. Damon swung around swiftly and the white dragon was forced to leap back to avoid the heavy spiked tail.

Lune flexed as he went, feeling the good soft sand under his claws. The last of his stiffness melted away as he and black began to tussle. Lune didn't want to get to close. Damon was almost twice his size and would easily crush his bones with one powerful swing. Without his fire, his speed was going to be his greatest weapon. He darted in and out, trying to get in a bite or a good swipe with his claws. He was painfully aware too of the onlooking humans. He hated that this fight excited them so. He wanted to burn them all. He wanted to be free. He wanted to show this dragon and his rider that Lune was not some hatchling to be taken and tamed.

His lapse in concentration earnt him a stinging blow to the shoulder as he did not dodge quick enough. Damon lowered his horned snout and charged at him. Lune spread his wings and snapped them down, leaping over the charging black to whoops and cheers from the humans. He pivoted spectacularly in mid-air and dropped onto Damon's hind quarters. His claws trying to get a grip on the thick black scales as Lune bit at the delicate wing membrane. Warm luscious heat filled his mouth as he drew first blood.

Damon let out a roar of pain and flung himself forward, bucking and dislodging the little dragon. Instead of going tumbling off, Lune sprung into the air again. With a roar of annoyance Damon spread his own wings and tried to follow him. The dome was too low for them to get very high and Lune easily stayed out of Damon's reach, his second wings helping navigate the small space. If Damon could breathe fire then Lune would be in real trouble but the rider was keeping his word so far and Damon wasn't able to call his dragon fire just as Lune couldn't.

Lune flicked his tail sending several spears of narrow quills into the face of the pursing dragon. Damon had to dive to avoid them and all but crashed into the sandy ground. Dust sprayed up in the air and Lune was temporarily blinded. With all the noise the humans were making, Lune couldn't tell what was going on. He felt muddled, disorientated.

A large black form crashed into him from the side, sending him sprawling. The wind was completely knocked from his lungs as he hit the ground. He stood and growled, rattling his tail quills as Damon came for him. His shoulder was sore from his collision with the ground but if he kept moving it wouldn't stiffen up. He arched his tail, flinging more spines and rushed to one side as Damon came in for a bite. Lune missed the jaws and snapped at the black's exposed wing. Damon wrenched away, his teeth snapping shut on empty air. He let out shriek of pain as the black spiked tail smashed into his back leg, tumbling him.

Suddenly long teeth bit down on the back of his neck. Damon lifted the squirming white dragon, growling. Muscles knotted under the great crested black scales. He shook him like a hound with a dead rabbit. Lune tried to plant his feet back under himself, his tail arching to strike like a scorpion. Damon bit down harder, using his great mass to force Lune backwards. One of the long quills flicked up, sinking into Damon’s shoulder. The black roared in pain, flinging Lune away. Lune was sent spiralling onto the ground, sending sand spraying up around them.

He rolled, he was up. The world was rocking around him. He could feel blood trickling down his neck. The wounds weren’t deep but they could have been. They were not as deep as Damon could easily have made them. This wasn’t supposed to be a fight to the death after all. Damon lunged for him and Lune launched into the air, his secondary wings engaging. Damon twisted on his hind legs, reaching for him. The white dragon bowed away from his claws.

The humans groaned, whistled, yelled and cheered. The noise of the crowd was like the roar of some massive storm. Lune had to twist to avoid colliding with the domed ceiling as the black had done. His breath was rasping in his throat now, lungs burning. He was moving faster then Damon but he was tiring quicker too. He felt a dim glimmer of true panic. He wasn’t sure how to end this fight. If he could force Damon to crash again he may win but the black dragon wasn’t trying to fly anymore. He stayed on the ground, deliberately kicking up sand and dust making it hard for Lune to see.

He meanwhile, sparkled like a mirror ball. He couldn’t be unseen. He swooped and dove at the black dragon, trying to hit him with a stray quill, trying to coax him back into the air. Damon coiled. His crested head followed the white moth that danced back and forth above him and he waited. 

Frustrated, Lune dove down, claws outstretched. Damon pounced like a cat onto a canary. Enormous black wings spread out, blocking out the sun. Lune’s eyes went wide as the black dragon seized him. The greater size and weight of the black dragon drove him down. Claws scrabbling, fangs gnashing he thrashed even as he was pinned. It was getting hard to breathe. As he gasped for oxygen a pair of leather boots came into view.

“So.” Jason said.

“Is there something you want to tell us?” The rider asked. Lune groaned. Damon’s breath was hot on his neck. Finally, his muscles relaxed. As much as he detested this man, Damon had won.

Jason waited so long he thought the white dragon wouldn’t answer and then, finally…

Lune. My name is Lune.

\--

END

\--


	4. Chapter Four

\--

Chapter Four

\--

“Ten years we have put up your insolence!” Jason sat at the rounded table, tying not to flinch. He was unsurprised when a message had been sent to him to say a council meeting had been called. It was just on noon before the king and his knights met.

The atmosphere was thick with tension. Jason could feel the eyes of almost everyone in the room. He knew putting the white dragon in the arena would rouse a reaction from his fellow knights. Only one other rider had ever done something similar and that had been with two dragon siblings that wouldn't stop quarrelling. The two had been young but fully under Sir Rodgers control. Lune had not.

"You bring the high king the rarest find in centuries and your first order is to have it fight in the arena like a fucking rooster. Is this entire court a joke to you?" Estevan roared, losing his composure completely and standing up. He was a man in his late thirties. He was immaculately dressed, his family one with old ties and old money. He had a slim face and a goatee that failed to disguise a rather weak jaw line. His eyes were a milky hazel and pinched at the corners in a perpetual scowl. 

"Please .... take your seat." Amara said, her fingers linked on the table top. Jason risked a glance briefly in her direction. Her eyes were fixed on him and her expression was tight. She was angry. She just wasn't shouting yet.

"That creature is worth more than your rank under our king." Kyril sneered.

"I would think that would be for our king to decide." Jason said calmly. The longer he kept his composure, the more infuriated the others were becoming.

"This is what happens when a child is given to much freedom." Estevan hissed, joining the conversation again.

"Be careful of your wording Sir Estevan. Are you questioning my judgement of my knight?" The sun king asked. The room fell back into silence.

"Forgive me sire but I am not the only one who feels that you give Sir Jason more privileges then he has earned." Estevan grit out. There were a few terse mutters of agreement from around the room. Jason fought the urge not to squirm in his seat. This was like staring Lune down all over again. If he showed weakness then this den of vipers would surely have his throat. The sun king turned his head to Jason, the man was ordained in robes of white and gold today. The massive headpiece the king wore was gold, bone and copper, ornately carved into a form of a large sun disk.

"Perhaps..." The king drawled. Jason met the king's gold eyed tensely.

"The method was unorthodox but if it was successful then perhaps the risk was worth the danger. What is it exactly was that little show supposed to achieve?" Garret asked, his massive arms folded over his arms. He was one of the oldest knights under the king. He was also one of the calmest.

"By winning, Damon gave me the dragon's name." Jason replied.

"His name!? You've had the beast for nearly a week and you couldn't even extract the creature’s name!?" Kyril voice was full of delighted rage.

"I was restricted in working with him due to his injured sustained in the wilds." Jason growled.

"Which you worsened in bringing him here in beast form! Then you had him fight regardless! Clearly this boy is more clueless then we have ever considered." Estevan sneered. Jason bristled before he could cool his own features.

"I have earnt my rank here just as you have. My methods may differ from your own but they have proven effective."

"So, it would seem." The man hissed.

"Yes, effective on the one dragon you have ever bothered to train." Kyril added shrewdly. Jason's hands balled into fists under the table, anger making him flush.

"Enough." The king's voice cut through the brewing argument.

"Clearly my knights are at odds. I don't like that. A weak link in my chain is one that can't be ignored. Sir Amara." Amara sat up straighter in her chair, her face turning to her king.

"Yes, my king?"

"How long exactly did it take to train your lovely lapis filly?" Amara frowned ever so slightly.

"Six months to have her fully reigned in and flying in formation my king." She answered. Jason's mouth opened, already knowing where this was going and not liking it.

"Six months then. That is what I will give you in order to train this new dragon of yours. If by the end of that time the beast is still resisting then I will remove him from your care to another of my knights who may be up to the challenge.” The king said.

This was hardly fair!

The lapis filly’s situation had been nothing like Lune’s. She was locally bred and had contact with humans from a young age even though she had never been saddled or ridden before. She was half tame already! Lune’s species hadn’t been seen for over a hundred years! He had never had contact with riders or their magic and he had certainly never been around other tame dragons.

“Sire-”

“This really isn’t something for you to negotiate Jason and I wouldn’t try if I were in your position. Do so and I’ll shorten your six months to four. I will confess I was not particularly pleased with your decision myself.” The king cut across him. Jason closed his mouth, biting down on his tongue hard enough to taste blood.

Six months.

It had taken a little over two years to fully train Damon and that was not unusual. Two years was the lower end of average for a wild dragon. Garret had wrestled with his thick-skulled dragon for four years. Four fucking years. Jason ground his teeth together. He could feel Damon’s curiosity down their shared link and for once, he was glad his dragon wasn’t with him. Damon was a wall of impatient fury. With Damon so close, Jason probably wouldn’t be able to keep his temper in check. He kept his eyes fixed on the king.

He could feel the burning lecherous grins of several of the other knights. Jason was young. Young for his rank, young for the breed of dragons he tamed, young for every aspect of wealth he had. His natural talent with magic, his intellect, sharp instincts and aggressive spirit had enabled him to claw his way to the top. There were several knights who believed it was his father that allowed him to get to where he was. The last wish of a dying man. The implication disgusted him.

“I will have him trained in six months Sire.” Jason said with as much restraint as he was able. The sun king smirked and it was truly evil. It made something in his chest twinge, like a jack rabbit staring down a rattle snake. Sometimes Jason truly believed that man meant him harm. A true sadist.

“Very good.” The man purred and with a dismissive wave of a hand, the meeting was finished.

\--

Damon watched his master, half in amusement, half in anger. Jason had returned to their room in a blind fury. He had kicked the heavy wooden door so hard that if Damon had been an inch closer it would have broken his nose. Jason didn’t need to say anything. His mind was an open book right then.

An open book with some very descriptive language.

He knew the anger was also in part made from fear, fear of loosing Lune after only just capturing him. He didn’t know if the sun king truly intended to take Lune from them but if in six months, Lune was not brought into step, then the king had the authority to do so. He watched as Jason kicked one oak chair, sending it smashing into the wall.

“Feel better?” Damon asked, arms crossed over his massive chest. He knew as his master turned blazing eyes on him that he certainly didn’t. He recognised the fire in that gaze and felt a familiar heat pool in his groin. Jason strode toward him, confidence and aggression in every inch of him. Damon was ready when Jason threaded his fingers into his black hair and wrenched him down.

“Kneel.” Jason snarled, lips quirking. Damon grinned daringly back. Gods knew he was going to be sore by the end of tonight…

\--

Lune spent a restless night alone in his stall. Damon never came back after their fight in the arena. Lune had been taken back to the stables. Jason had stayed with him, keeping him immobile whilst the medics cleaned and bound his wounds. Honestly Lune hadn’t wanted to move much anyway. After the fight he quickly started to stiffen up. With his shoulder aching he had found it hard to get comfortable even on the warm bamboo mats.

There were people too. Lune couldn’t see them but he could hear and catch their scent. They came to his stall to peer in at him. The sensation of being watched made him deeply uneasy. After Jason had left, Lune had been given a sheep to eat and time to recover. He found to his own embarrassment that he missed Damon’s scent. It had become somewhat familiar in this alien world.

The next morning Lune woke with a jolt. Jason scent came to him as the stall door opened. Lune blinked weakly. The sun wasn’t up yet. What was going on?

“What is going on is that I have been given a deadline and you are going to help me make that deadline.” Jason announced ominously. Lune cocked his head to one side, sniffing the air. There was something spicy. It made his blood heat and heart beat quicken. He breathed in again more deeply. The scent of musk on Jason was almost overpowering. His own scent and Damon’s…

Oh.

Jason smirked and Lune shifted with nervous embarrassment. The white dragon looked suddenly abashed. His tail swayed back and forth in agitation.

“Come on. We have a lot of work to do.” Jason said. He turned and the collar around Lune’s throat glowed. With an angry hiss Lune was made to follow. After poor sleep and aching muscles Lune was in a particularly foul mood. He purposely tried to drag his feet. His tail banged off stall doors or knocked over feed bins. Jason sighed as several stable hands gave them frightened if slightly annoyed looks. Lune recognised the stone round room just as he recognised the pillars with mounting dread. The memory of having his scales pulled out made him rear back against the collar, digging his claws into the floor.

“Take it easy Lune, we aren’t giving you another physical and I won’t be locking you into the posts. Well, not unless you don’t stop acting like a complete brat.” Jason said, his eyes on Lune swishing tail. The feathers that ran down Lune’s back were fluffed out with his distress. Jason eased the dragon forward. The posts didn’t slide in but Jason did fix the heavy chain from the first post to Lune’s collar.

“That’s it. Easy.” Jason murmured, petting the scaled neck. Jason moved to grab a coil of rope and watched as Lune’s eye got wider and more distressed.

This made the rider pause and take a long slow breath. As much as Jason detested to admit it, Kyril had made a point. Jason had only really ever trained Damon. Damon and Lune had some similarities but they weren’t the same dragon. Hobbling and rope binding had been key when he had first rained in the violent fury that was the black dragon but from what he had observed Lune was of a far more subdued nature. He was undoubtably feisty but in his fear and distress he sort to free himself rather then attack Jason like Damon would have in his youth. Jason was going to have to change the way he went about this. He hung the coil of rope over one post and went to retrieve his grooming supplies and Damon.

Lune waited with coiling dread. The sun was creeping into the morning sky and his stomach gave a rumble of hunger. He tensed when he heard the clack of large claws on stone. Jason had returned with a bag over one shoulder, the massive black dragon following behind. The large stone room suddenly felt a little small with Damon there as well. The black dragon stretched out his neck, sniffing at Lune. Lune jumped nervously and snapped at him. Damon didn’t seem offended though. He lay down in the sun to watch.

Jason grabbed the hard-bristled brush and the rope. Lune started violently when Jason wrapped the rope around his front leg and tied a loose knot. The rider murmured to him, gently stroking his neck. The collar was blue with magic but he would only use it if Lune really went for him. So far, the little dragon was keeping it together. With his hand on the beast’s neck Jason could feel the slight trembling.

“It’s alright.” He murmured. He started to brush the soft silky scales. He set to a long and thorough grooming session. He rubbed large firm lazy circles with the brush, feeling the tight muscles relaxing. Lune’s head drooped a little. The man slowly worked down his leg and back up. When he was done, he untied the rope. Lune tensed again, tail spines twitching as Jason retied the rope in a slack knot around his back leg before repeating the process. 

The white dragon’s eyes were half closed. Jason had repeated the process with each leg and his tail. Lune flinched as Jason tied the rope loosely around his neck. The rider smiled, petting. He spoke often, muttering to him about how good he was doing. Hands stroked his muzzle, his eye ridges and nose horns. They scratched and rubbed until Lune was quietly purring.

By the time Jason was finished his little white dragon was laying down sleepily. He allowed himself a little self-satisfied grin. He hung the rope back up.

“You two can stay here whilst I get us breakfast.” Jason said, packing everything away. Damon was napping in the sun, his wings stretched out. Lune couldn’t go anywhere thanks to the chain but he did drop his nose down to join the other in a short sleep.

Damon ordered both dragons a buck to eat and took himself a large bread roll stuffed with cheese and smoked meat. By the time he got back the stable hands had brought out the buck. Damon lumbered over and pugnaciously ripped off the back leg of the carcass. Jason rolled his eyes, long used to his dragon’s over the top violence. Lune eyed the dead buck but didn’t try to take it. Jason raised an eyebrow at his black. Play nice. Damon gave an annoyed snort but picked up the carcass and brought it over to Lune. Lune didn’t take it at first, expecting some sort of backlash. Damon grunted, put the buck down and began to eat again, shoving the meat forward with a bloody snout. Lune hesitantly took a bite. When nothing happened, he took another.

Jason was aware of Damon’s gaze. He knew what his dragon was wondering about. One of the easiest and quickest way to break in a new dragon was to force them to change into a human form. This was not without risks. Dragons had, in the past, died during the transformation. Granted, this outcome was rare, but the risk made Jason nervous. He knew he would have to make the attempt and soon. It used a lot of magic to cast the spell. The simplest way to guarantee success was to enlist the help of another powerful mage like himself. Even then…

Jason felt a prickle of unease. He knew what he needed to do and who he needed to ask and the thought made him deeply uncomfortable. There was only one magic user more powerful than himself that would be willing to help and that would be for a price.

That individual was the sun king and Jason knew it would cost him a pound of flesh to make that deal. Unfortunately, he didn’t have much of choice…

Lune was licking his forelegs clean of his meal. Damon was messily cleaning his own claws. Lune huffed. Clearly the larger dragon has never been taught any cleanliness. Jason gave a snort of amusement at his thought. A loud jangling made Lune look over at him. His feathers rose as he saw the bridal Jason held. He watched as Jason approached Damon. He reached out a hand and stroked the animals jaw. In response Damon opened his mouth and Jason put the metal bit of the bridal between the dragon’s back teeth before buckling the leather straps. Lune growled low when Jason came towards him with a second bridle. He kept his mouth firmly shut even when Jason reached out to touch his jaw. Jason shrugged and with a snap of his fingers the collar forced Lune to open his mouth.

The white dragon hissed angrily as Jason buckled the bridle on. It wasn’t a particularly good fit but it would do for practice. He wouldn’t be able to ride Lune for quite a while. Dragons were not like horses. Aside from being far more intelligent there was a very big difference when it came to being thrown off. Horses may buck but a wild dragon will actively try and kill its ride and being thrown from five feet off the ground was a big difference to fifty feet off the ground.

No. It would do well to get Lune as used to the gear as possible before Jason even made the attempt.

The day crawled on in an uncomfortable fashion. Jason would put the bridle on Damon first, then Lune, then take them both off and start again. When the dreaded thing wasn’t strapped to his head, the rider kept it slung over his shoulder, letting the buckles jingle as he moved about. What was worse was the sand bag that Jason placed across Lune’s shoulders. It wasn’t that heavy but Lune wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what it was for. The sand bag was there to represent something else in the future that would take its place. Lune shuddered.

Sometime around midday a massive human male in a dirty charred apron entered their circular room. The man was taller and broader then Jason with a receding hair line and a short salt and pepper beard. Even through the thick hair on the man’s arms Lune could see old burn scars. The smell of burnt cherry wood, sweat and iron was strong.

“Its been awhile since I have had a request from you Sir Jason.” The man said. His brown eyes moved to Lune and he whistled low.

“He is a sight for sore eyes.” The man added. Jason nodded.

“He is. Thank you for coming Gabe. I need some proper gear for him.” The man raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll bet. Never seen anything quite like him. His gear will have to be completely different from Damon’s.” He murmured. Jason nodded.

“I figured. What would you recommend?”

“He is too narrow in the shoulders for any kind of proper chest plate. His wing structure is very unique too. He might well be the fastest dragon in the king’s stable but he won’t be able to wear much armour. His feathers are going to be a problem to. We can’t just throw a regular saddle on him, it’ll rub him raw.” Gabe said, running a careful eye over the white dragon.

“Can you design something for him?” Jason asked, frowning. The man gave him an incredulous look.

“Of course, I can, who the hell do you think your talking to? I was designing saddles before you were off your mother’s tit.” Gabe snapped tersely.

“Hold him still. I’ll need to take some measurements.” Gabe grunted. He pulled a long measuring tape and a grimy piece of parchment from one of his apron pockets and strolled up to Lune’s side. Lune grit his teeth as he was forced to stand stone still as the man moved around him. The tape was wrapped around his nose, his neck, shoulders, chest, legs, belly and rump. He even had Jason open Lune’s mouth so he could measure the gap between his back teeth. Feeling thoroughly violated, Lune gave a loud snarl as Jason finally released him.

“I think that’s enough for today.” Jason sighed, feeling the strain of his own magic. He thanked Gabe and took Lune back to his stable. He had to duck to avoid another quill that shot from the irate dragon’s tail. Damon padded into his own stall but Jason put up a hand to stop him.

“You’re coming with me. We need to visit the king.” Damon felt the shift come over him and shuddered at the involuntary feeling of his body shrinking. When he stood, human and naked in front of his master, Jason nodded and led the way to his chambers.

“You really think this is a good idea?” Damon asked out loud. His rider snorted.

“No but I really don’t have a better one. Do you?” Damon shook his head.

“No but-” Jason whipped around mid-step.

“I won’t lose Lune to Kyril or anyone else. I can’t Damon.” Jason spat. The dragon eyed his master for several long moments. Jason stormed off again and Damon marched after him, already dreading the meeting to come.

\--

They both knelt at the king’s feet in the sun king’s private chambers.

“I hope you aren’t here to ask for more time. I was particularly clear on that issue.”  
The king’s voice was lazy and threatening one in the same. Jason kept his head bowed as tow golden feet appeared in his lowered vision.

“No, my king. I have come to ask a different favour.” He kept his voice as neutral as he could, Damon still beside him.

“Oh? And what might that be?”

“It was you who first made mention of just how rare Lune is. To truly start working with him I must enforce the change in him. I can, of course, perform the spell on my own but his safety would benefit from your presence sire.”

Silence.

“I am not asking this favour blindly.” Jason whispered. Finger tips touched the locks of hair that fell passed his ears.

“I will help you cast the spell.” The king said finally.

“However, I will do so on one condition.” Jason swallowed.

“My king?” Jason risked a glance up and shivered at the feral look in the king’s gaze. The man was stroking Damon’s jaw. Damon glanced nervously at his rider.

“Once the boy has adjusted to his new body you will bring him to me.” Jason winced.

“You think I would harm him? My own dragon? Should I be insulted by the insulation?” The king purred.

“Your interpretation of harm is…”

“Oh, come now Jason. We both know despite your screams that both you and your Damon enjoyed being my personal toys. It’s no secret that you have bedded no one else aside from Damon since. Bring Lune to me and I will assess his training. Do not worry. I won’t break him.” Jason’s mouth had gone completely dry.

“He’s never been bred before.” Jason croaked. The king gave him a wicked smirk.

“I am aware.” Jason watched as a gorgeous gold dragon with mismatched eyes stepped into the room. The king’s personal dragon rarely spoke. Takara was the creature’s name. He was adorned in a thin sarong that barely covered his narrow hips. His nipples were pieced with gold rings and the gold collar around his neck seemed to be just a little too tight. It was hard to imagine that this dragon had once been as wild as Damon. Truly he stood absolutely no chance with a master like the sun king. The sun king prowled towards Takara and wound his fingers into the long blonde hair, twisting his head back. The dragon arched, back bowing beautifully.

“Have him ready and I will attend midday tomorrow to perform the spell. Once he has been broken in, bring him to me. Perhaps I may even allow you to watch. I know Damon has been straining for a nice tight hole to sink his cock in. Honestly Jason, you really should indulge your dragon more often. It isn’t healthy for them to be so pent up.” Jason watched as the king dipped his mouth over the gold dragon’s. The kiss went on for several long moments until Takara began to squirm from lack of air. When the mage pulled away his dragon’s cheeks were flushed.

“Strip and get on the bed.” He purred. Long since trained out of his embarrassment of public nudity, Takara removed his sarong and Jason got a good eye full of several dark bruises on the dragon’s hips and inner thighs.

“Tomorrow.” The king said as he stripped from his own clothing. Jason rose, a little shaky on his feet. The king’s smirk turned nasty, letting him know that he had seen the erection in Jason’s breaches. The knight bowed briefly and left the room, Damon close on his heel.

“Fuck that man is intense.” Damon hissed.

Jason just nodded.

\--

END

\--


	5. Chapter Five

\--

Chapter Five

\--

Jason had started the day much as the same as the one before. Lune was brought into the circular stone room and the rider spent a good two hours grooming him from nose tip to tail until his scales gleamed and Lune was relaxed. He also wore the bridal over one shoulder until the sound of the clinking metal know longer made the little dragon flinch. Lune couldn’t help but notice just how subdued Damon seemed today and that worried him. The massive black dragon stayed particularly close and snarled at any stable-hand passing close to the corridor. This was odd behaviour and his concern only deepened when Jason informed him that there would be no food until later that night.

“Trust me, you will want an empty stomach.” Damon had added. Lune looked from one to the other without understanding. Jason stayed with him all morning. He wasn’t sure if it was the bond they now forcefully shared but Lune could feel the tension. Something was going to happen. His own nerves began to fray closer to noon when more people started appearing from the corridor. At first, Jason turned them away but then other riders, Lune recognised them from their similar uniforms, came into the space and Jason either wouldn’t or couldn’t get them to leave. The heavy metal netting was cast over his tail as the medics arrived and he had the horrible idea that maybe they would be giving him another physical.

What if Jason had agreed to them removing one of his teeth!?

“Easy Lune, I would never allow them to take one of your teeth.” Jason said with a rather forced smile. He was petting Lune’s neck and it was like the rider’s nerves were sliding from his own fingertips into Lune’s hide.

The noise of the little crowd suddenly became very hushed. One could now hear a pin drop. There came a sound from the depth of the corridor of boots clacking against the stone. Riders and servants alike soundlessly parted as a figure appeared in the archway.

Lune stiffened. He remembered faintly, his dream a flaming gold demon standing in his stall. The scent of the man was somehow inorganic, like heat, ozone and woodsmoke. This man was power, sunlight and death.

Lune reared back in his chains and not even Jason quiet words could get him to stop pulling. Eventually Jason just stopped trying. Damon was as close as he dared, torn between his instincts to retreat from the king and his wish to comfort Lune and aid his rider for what was to come. Candles were lit and a strong crisp incense was burning from several small round copper dishes. The ornaments were not particularly necessary to perform the spell but Jason would take every once of help he could get.

He tried to ignore the nasty looks from several of the older knights, all doubtlessly wishing for Jason’s failure. By asking the king for aid he had shown a lack of confidence in his own abilities but truly, any other knight who would ever capture such a rare and unknown species would be announced stupid not to do the same thing.

Jason tried to centre himself. His only focus now should be Lune. The rider stripped off his jacket and unbutton the cuffs of his shirt. He pulled a short well used black pipe from his pants pocket. It had belonged to his grandfather, passed down from dragon rider to dragon rider. He took out a small tin and extracted a large pinch of crush exotic herbs. He placed them in the pipe and ignited them with a snap of his fingers.

The smoke was sweetly scented and itched the nose. It curled in soft pale orange plumes. Jason with the pipe to his lips and drew in a deep breath. The smoke filled his lungs, burning and powerful. Eyes closed, he pulled his own magic, curling it together like thousands of small strands being woven into a ball. The smoke helped him focus, a rare combination of high mountain juniper berries, ragwort leaves and the ground shredded seeds of the Yopo plant. The first time he had ever inhaled the substance as a young teenager, the concoction had him seeing stars and violently ill for the next few days. Each magic user had a particular mix that worked for them. It had taken a few years of tinkering to make it the way he liked it now.

Taking long slow breathes he allowed himself to sink down into his own consciousness. The noise of the crowd fell away to nothingness. There was only himself, his breathing, his power. Damon’s own spirit was present in that place. It vibrated warmly in the back of his mind. More distantly still was the link he had created with Lune. It was still small, still fragile and it would be this link that he would use to finish the spell. His skin prickled with power, the air stilling around him.

Lune was panting with fear. Smoke was curling from his nostrils as he tried desperately to summon his own dragon fire. Dragons were sensitive to magic. The air was now so thick with it that Lune thought he might be suffocating. He shook, the chains rattling and cutting into his neck as he wrenched back with everything he had. His eyes showed their whites, his nostrils pinched. He could feel Damon’s sympathy but that only mad him wilder and more afraid.

Both Jason and the man of fire and death were murmuring. The language was ancient, the words lost as a hot wind began to blow inside the round stone room. His scales itched. Lune shook his head, snarling as the spell began to settle on him like a giant thick wet blanket. He felt pinned by it.

Jason swayed slightly on his feet, the words coming faster and more urgently. Once the incantation began it must be finished. It was like holding a particularly heavy weight. He felt his own bodies desire to release the magic, to complete the spells and uncoil. The magic was hot and biting inside his own flesh. There was a harsh buzzing in his ears, like a sandstorm wind and he was only vaguely aware that the king was still casting with him.

Lune was fighting them both. Willingly or not, it was self-preservation to try and prevent the foreign magic from taking over. Lune must submit fully for the spell to work and Jason regretted that for this time, at least, this would have to be done with sheer force. He pushed.

Lune’s roar was a scream of fear, pain and anger. The presence was filling his skull until he thought it would burst. His breathes were so hard his lungs ached.

Smog.

The world was orange and gold smog. His eyes burned so he shut them. He could no longer sense Damon. He couldn’t sense the human watching anymore either.

Jason took another long drag on the pipe. Sweat slid down his face. He had been right in thinking this would be worse then Damon’s conversion. The magic was still eating its way through his body and he knew if he would not be able to hold the spell much longer.

The sensation was painful and deeply invasive. Lune screamed as he felt the smoke envelop his body. It curled around him in mock presentation of a small hurricane. People were gasping, things were falling of shelves and hooks. The heavy weight of the metal net of his tail fell away… or was it... was it his tail that fell away?

A minute passed and then another.

As the smoke cleared the stockade where the white dragon was held appeared to be empty. Damon reached out his snout to his rider. Jason was chasing oxygen, his body limp now the spell had been cast. He leant gratefully against his black dragon, tapping the pipe and putting it out. The king looked ever magnificent, gold eyes fixed on the posts. Only a slight dapple of sweat on the man’s brow told that he to, had exerted a massive amount of power. 

Jason steadied himself and then stepped forward, limbs weak and little shaky. There, unconscious on the floor between the posts and face down, was a young boy with long snow-white hair. Jason carefully turned the boy over. It was always hard to guess with dragons but he looked to be about seventeen, maybe a little older. He was beautiful and pale and he knew that when Lune opened those long-lashed eyes, they would be the same gorgeous lilac. The king stepped up beside him along him along with several medics. Jason felt overly possessive growled low.

“Come back to yourself Jason.” The king murmured, resting a warm hand on his tense shoulder. Jason took a slow breath, the air clearing. They all looked down at the porcelain boy in his arms. The medics moved quick and efficient, checking the boy’s pulse and aura. He was healthy but the rider knew from experience that it would be awhile before Lune woke.

“Well done.” The king purred. Jason nodded weakly.

“Thank you sire.” Was all he could manage.

\--

When Lune woke he felt awful. He had never remembered feeling worse, not even when he had, as a hatchling, made the mistake of eating a giant rotten oyster. There wasn’t any part of him that felt good. He didn’t know what it was exactly but he felt… wrong. As he rolled, he let out an odd strangled noise. A pan was pressed to his chest and he vomited.

“The first time is always the worst.” Said Damon’s voice. The first time for what? Memories drifted sluggishly back to Lune. The posts, the pain, the thickening smoke. He opened his eyes. He was sitting in a large bed inside what looked to be like a human’s living chambers. He stared up in wonder and the tall ceiling. The room was massive! Or… or was he smaller?

Slowly, unwillingly, he looked down at his own hands.

He had hands.

Damon took the pan away as Lune shrieked. Jason barely caught the boy as the white dragon scrambled backward off the edge of the bed.

“No!” The scream was piercingly loud.

“What have you done!?” Tears, white and pearly slid down soft pale cheeks. It was the most beautiful and sad thing Damon had ever seen. Jason tried to hold onto him but the boy squirmed free. He tried to stand but collapsed, unused to alien limbs. Trembled like a new born foal, Lune tried to escape them both.

“Try to calm down Lune. You are still you.” Jason promised softly. Lune shook his head and then started back as his own long white hair startled him.

“You should have killed me! I would be better dead.” Lune sobbed. Both rider and dragon went to the boy, carefully bringing him back to the bed. Jason wrapped his arms around Lune, holding on whilst the boy shook and sobbed.

Every dragon handled the change a little differently. Damon had done what he had always done and flown into a rage. After he finished vomiting his guts up, he had threatened to kill Jason in almost every way imaginable and few a ways that weren’t.

Jason rocked the boy in his lap for a long time. When he finally stopped crying the room was deathly silent.

“What do you want from me?” the boys voice was chocked. Jason tilted his chin.

“I need your obedience Lune. I want your trust, your submission and your body.” Lune shrank away from him, eyes wide with fear and shock.

“I can’t give you any of those things! I won’t!” Lune yelled. Jason nodded.

“And that is why the spell was necessary. You will come to trust me Lune. It doesn’t feel like it now but you will.” Lune just shook his head.

“No. I hate you. For turning me into this. I hate you.” The words were a mere whisper and they hit their target harder then Damon’s rage ever had. Lune refused to say another word, shrinking in on himself. There was a knock on his chamber door. Leaving Damon with Lune he went to answer it.

“The king has summoned his knights.” Jason frowned. He felt bone tired and really wasn’t in the mood for another lengthy meeting about his potential failures.

“Why?” Jason growled. The squire looked at him nervously.

“Sir, there’s been an attack.”

\--

Jason and Damon had been forced to leave. Lune had been clothed and taken back to his stall. That was two days ago. Other then to deliver food, no one had come to see him. Lune had been stuck as a human for two days and he was thoroughly sick of it! He could not comprehend how such a badly equipped species had lived for so long. His soft fleshy body didn’t seem to be able to protect him from even the draft in the stables. He was stuck in a state of continuous discomfort. He had no claws, blunt teeth and a soft flabby frame. He hated that he constantly needed.

Humans needed so much! He needed coverings on his feet. He needed clothes to protect him from the cold. Lune felt as though he needed food all the time. Instead of one large meal lasting him several days, humans apparently needed to eat at least twice every day!

The heated floor in his stall which was normally particularly comfortable was now too hard. If he lay down, even on the bamboo mats, his shoulders, neck and head would ache. More importantly then even this, Lune was horribly aware that for the first time in his life, he was smaller than the humans around him. Jason stood several inches taller than him and Damon towered over him by more than a foot. Whenever any humans came to see him Lune feigned deafness and refused to acknowledge anyone. This bravado was painfully thin though. He had never felt so small and helpless. Would Jason beat him if he refused to obey?

Was this his life now? Lune hugged his knees close to his body, trying to keep warm. He heard the boots on the floor. If he weren’t human he could have told by scent who was coming. As it was, his nose was so cold it was currently dribbling.

Ridiculous.

The human body was ridiculous.

“Lune.” Lune wasn’t sure if he was glad to hear Jason’s voice but he did look up. Jason had stepped inside his stall, Damon dressed in black leather, following.

"I'm sorry I was away for so long. It was not my intention. How are you feeling?" In response to this incredibly stupid question Lune gave him a look that was one-part disgust and one-part cold fury. Damon snorted.

"If looks could kill." The black said. Jason sighed.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and warm." Jason murmured, voice deceptively gentle. Lune's eyes narrowed.

"You're changing me back?" He asked. His own voice sounded strange to him. It was light, higher and younger than theirs. Jason shook his head.

"No Lune. We are going to the hot springs." Lune shook his head, pressing himself back against the cold stone. He didn't want to be naked in front of them ever again. Jason took his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Damon will carry you if you don't feel like walking." Jason informed. Lune glared up at him. There was no way he was going to be carried like a sack of rice down the corridor.

"I hate you both." Lune moaned weakly. Damon grinned.

"We love you too cherub." Damon reached down, affectionately rubbing Lune's cheek. Lune jerked away. He had no idea what a cherub was but he automatically didn’t like it. That was another disconcerting fact. His human body was far more sensitive to touch. He felt everything now. The collar around his neck glowed blue, alert but not yet active, ready if Lune decided to bolt. He didn't try.

What would be the bloody point? He followed the rider out into the corridor, shivering violently as a gust of ice wind blustered through the thin shirt.

"You will become immune to the cold again. You’re still adjusting." Damon said. Lune hoped so. He loved the winter cold and yet now it felt like the air wanted to kill him. Jason glanced out one of the slotted windows. It was raining again. Summer, it seemed, was going to be very late this year.

It had not been his intention of staying away for so long. The afternoon after Lune had passed out, the king’s knights had been summoned for another meeting. Apparently, several farmers had reported wild dragons destroying their lands and property. Not entirely unusual except that the farms lay quite close to the coast and well into the human claimed territory. The idea of wild dragons coming that far into colonised lands had been disturbing.

Many of the knights were either on their own scouting missions or set with their duties training the new squires. The afflicted country was closer to Estevan’s own lands then Jason’s but it was he and Garret that had been sent on the scouting mission to see what they could find.

On the day Lune was transformed Estevan had tried to get the other knights to rally with him, hissing his disgust that Jason had needed aid to change his new dragon. Unfortunately for the older knight, most of the others were more impressed with Jason’s success and awed at the new rare dragon. Bitter and furious, Estevan had made his excuses for not going himself.

Unable to refuse the king Jason and saddled up Damon and taken off. It had taken half the bloody day just to fly there.

The farms had truly been scorched from field to foundation. It had felt to perfectly done for Jason’s taste. Garret had been reluctant to agree simply because to do so would mean a rogue dragon rider or riders had invaded the Sun King’s lands and that was… ludicrous.

Still.

Jason had not gotten to his position in life by making assumptions and ignoring his instincts. When they had given their reports, he had included his own suggestion of a foreign rider to the scoffs and snorts of many of the other knights.

“Did you find any evidence of another rider? Was this individual seen by any of the villagers?” The king had asked, eyebrow arched.

“No Sire. There is no evidence. Just a feeling.” Jason had responded.

“Bah. And what would a foreign rider gain from burning a few random fields? None. It’s absurd.” Said an old rider named Dane, a distinct highland burr in his voice. There were murmurs of agreement.

“True. Perhaps not. It could have been recognisance. To see what, if any, a reaction they could get from the Sun King.” Jason replied. The king held up a hand to silence the chatter.

“That is a possibility however remote. Amara, see to that a new patrol is put in place. One knight and few of the newer squires. There is a good chance it is a wild dragon that was swept in by the last storms. Either way. I want it done.” Amara bowed her head.

“Yes sire.”

Jason had been eager to spend time with his little white dragon and was less than impressed that more precious time had been snatched at him. He could never catch them doing it but he could swear both Estevan and Kyril were trying to ensure that Jason’s duties kept him away from Lune as much as possible. 

Lune was stumbled along after the two tall figures. Feeling very small and ungraceful in comparison, Lune’s eyes darted left and right. Thankfully it was rather late and there were not many people about. Every set of eyes seemed to be on him as they walked. Lune felt... Ashamed. Ashamed to have been put in this tiny fragile form. He squeezed his eyes shut. Unfortunately, this meant he didn’t see either of them stop. He dumped hard into Damon’s torso.

“Shame has nothing to do with what happened.” Damon rumbled in his deep voice. He could obviously still hear or at least sense Lune’s thoughts through the link. Lune couldn’t meet his gaze though and just stared off to one side, shivering.

“Come.” Jason murmured. They turned down the forked corridor and down many long-worn stone steps. Gas lamps glowed along the walls. The steps went down and down. The low light didn’t give much suggestion of when the tunnel would end. They descended for well over ten minutes. Just as Lune was becoming nervous again, the sound of bubbling water met his ears. There was damp steam and a slightly sulphuric smell to the air. The corridor finally opened out into a vast underground cavern. Lune stared in amazement. Spectacular rock formations decorations the high ceiling. There were pools of many different sizes, dotted about the massive space. Some pools were green in colour and bubbling vigorously. Others, only steamed and were a deep blue.

A sudden twist of horror gripped Lune as he thought that if he fell into one of these pools, he might not be able to get back out. He could barely walk in this body, he certainly had no idea how to make his foreign limbs swim.

“Easy little one.” Jason said and Lune took several steps backwards. The prospect of being naked and drowning in the deep water was all consuming in Lune’s mind. He jumped violently when Jason grabbed his arms. The rider had stripped off his shirt, shoes and breeches, leaving only thin shorts on.

“No!” Lune yelled.

“It’s alright.” Jason said again. Lune only shook his feet and tried the make his feet stop moving. The collar glowed blue around his throat and against his chocked sob, his body walked on it own. Jason grit his teeth. The look of fear on Lune’s face nearly made him stop. He couldn’t though. He needed Lune to get used to him, to life here. And that meant trusting him.

He took the white dragon to a long pool. It had a gentle sloping bottom to it, starting only ankle deep. When Lune first stepped into the warm water he nearly shrieked.

“Easy.” Jason said. He took Lune’s hands and gently walked him into the water. They went slowly, staying close to the edge. The edge of the pools all had multiple ledges carved in centuries ago. They walked in only waist deep and Jason gently pushed Lune to sit on one of the ledges, the warm water lapping gently at his mid-section.

“See, it’s alright. We won’t go any deeper. These are the bathing pools. We use them to wash.” Jason said soothingly. Lune was still shacking, his small frame covered in goose flesh. He had relinquished control of the collar so the dragon could move about.

Lune took several slow breathes. The warm water was rather nice. Jason had let him go in with the thin robe on and it now clung lewdly to his small frame. It really didn’t leave much to the imagination and as he looked over and saw Damon naked muscled form, he felt his cheeks become very red. Jason took a block of soap from one of the shelves and began to work it into a lather.

“Its just like grooming, only with hot water.” Jason went on. He stroked the soap up Lune’s arm. Lune swallowed but didn’t pull back. The human carefully washed each of his arms and his hair. Lune tried to pretend that having the rider gentle massage the shampoo into his scalp wasn’t incredible but really, they could both sense his thoughts so…

“Lean forward.” Jason gently pulled Lune forward so he could rinse the long snowy tresses with a small jug of water. The three sat there for several long moments, Jason rather enraptured by the pale faced creature sitting in from of him.

“You are beautiful.” Jason murmured.

“He really is.” Damon purred. Lune looked from one to the other with wide eyes.

“Why would you say that?” Lune spluttered finally. Jason grinned as Damon snorted.

“Because it’s the truth you little twit.” Damon said, smirking. Lune opened his mouth and closed it again.

“But… but that’s not what you- I mean, you said that…” Lune chocked and then tried again.

“You’re a dragon rider. You want to make me your riding dragon. Like him.” Lune pointed at Damon. The black dragon’s smirk got a little wider. Jason nodded and stepped in closer, water splashing up around him.

“Yes Lune. As a beast I will have you carry me into the clouds. As a human I will have you under me. You will serve us both and whether you are capable of admitting it, in the end, it is what you will want to do.” Jason’s promise was low and slightly husky. It was both terrifying and somehow alluring. Lune scooted back up against the rock wall.

“You are both insane.” Lune protested. Jason shrugged.

“We’ve both been called worse.” He took Lune’s chin and before the dragon could utter another word, he kissed him. He wanted to master the gorgeous little creature in front of him. His cock was hard and aching in his shorts. He needed to go slowly though and as much as he wanted to turn Lune around and fuck the boy hard, he pulled back. The kiss was chaste, gentle and short. Damon’s own arousing was burning hot in Jason’s blood and mind. The black dragon growled as Lune jerked away.

“Come. We should eat something.” Jason said. He turned away to leave, giving his erection a painful squeeze to stem his arousal. Damon hissed with frustration but reluctantly followed his master, leaving Lune flushed and confused in the water.

“Come on brat.” Damon called. Lune scrambled out after them, still shaking, but now for an entirely different and all the more confusing reason.

\--

END

\--


	6. Chapter Six

\--

Chapter Six

\--

Lune wadded out of the pool, the warm water lapping at his legs. The wet clothing was rapidly become cold and uncomfortable. Jason looked once over his shoulder and gave him a knowing look. Lune glared back to cover his own nervousness. He was still reeling from the kiss, still couldn’t quite believe it had happened.

His body dripped as he walked, arms hugging his torso. He simply had no idea that human riders had this kind of relationship with their dragons. It was slow going back along the corridors, back up the winding stairs in the near darkness. He stayed close to Damon’s heel, distrustful of the leaping shadows on the walls.

He felt confused. He wanted to be angry but the fuel for that fire just wasn’t there. He wanted to be free but his was frustrated because he didn’t entirely want to kill Jason to get that freedom. What did that mean? Was he weak? His teeth were starting to chatter as they moved through the blustering top floor corridor. The feel of eyes on him through the stall doors made him shrink up against Damon’s back.

“Come one.” Damon murmured, taking his wrist and pulling him on. They climbed more stairs, the muscles in Lune’s human legs were burning. They finally reached a large heavy wooden door. Jason stepped up and pulled out a large brass key to open it.

“This is home.” Jason said, pushing the door open.

Home.

Lune let his curiosity get the better of him and peaked inside. It was a large room with a roaring fire and large dappled fur rug in the centre of the neatly stoned floor. Tapestries of different designs and colours decorations the grey stone walls and several large pieces of furniture dominated the space. On the far wall was a massive four poster bed. There were three stained glass windows, each with a diamond pattern. Lune padded inside after them and Damon shut the door.

“Take off those clothes, your dripping water everywhere.” Jason said as he walked over to a hefty mahogany table. The table had several large silver platters, each covered with a metal cloche. Lune froze, feeling his vulnerability. The fear crept up his spine. Jason turned to look at him then.

“Have I hurt you Lune?” The rider asked. Lune glared weakly at him.

“You pulled out my scales.” He replied, shivering. Jason nodded.

“I did. But not out of cruelty. Every dragon that is brought to this keep must undergo the same procedure. With those scales the medics can determine if you are healthy. You could be carrying an illness that could infect the other dragons. It also helps us determine your age and preferred diet or to make sure you are not deficient in anything.” Lune shifted on the spot. He wasn’t sure what the word ‘deficient’ meant but the rest made him pause.

“You couldn’t have done that with the scales on my body?” Lune grumbled. Jason nodded.

“Yes. We could have but it would mean several more magic users invading your aura and casting directly on your body. I thought it would be best and less stressful to just have them take the scales and run the test separately.” Jason explained. Lune winced. It was bad enough to be forcibly bonded to Jason and Damon. The idea of more humans invading his aura or touching him was deeply unsettling.

“Take the clothes off Lune and I’ll give you something dry to wear.” The human padded over to a set of draws and pulled out one of Damon’s undershirts that he never wore. It would be like a dress on Lune but that hardly mattered.

Slowly and with much reluctance, Lune pulled off the wet material. It hit the floor with a slap and Lune instantly curled in on himself, deeply aware of Damon’s piercing gaze from where the black dragon stood by the fire. Jason came over and held out the shirt. Lune quickly snatched it up and put it on.

“Now come sit by the fire. I need to dry and comb your hair properly.” Jason gently tugged on Lune’s hand and the little dragon went. He sat on a near by stool as Jason picked up an ivory comb. His shoulders were tense and his jaw tight when Jason startled to run the comb through his long white hair. When there was no angry pull or slinking hands Lune began to relax. Damon headed back over to the table and poured out three mugs of dark liquid. He took a long drink from the first mug as he watched his master work.

Lune fell into a sort of trance. He stared into the heat of the dancing flames as Jason carefully worked the knots from his hair. The gently tugs and sweeping fingers felt wonderful against his sore and sensitive scalp. It was like being groomed as a dragon. Jason combed the soft snowy tresses again and again, gently touching Lune’s jaw, his cheek and his neck. Slowly, Lune’s shivering subsided. He slumped a little on the stool, his eyes half closed. Jason put down the comb and ran his fingers along Lune’s scalp, massaging and tugging gently. The little dragon was half asleep by the time he had folded the soft hair into a loose braid.

Jason guided his sleepy dragon over to the table and sat him in a chair. He looked even smaller in the bulky chair. Even in his tired state, the rumble of the boy’s stomach was easily heard over the crackling fire. Damon sat next to him and pulled the platters close.

“You need to eat.” Jason said, gently shaking his shoulder. Lune blinked a few times, clearing his head.

“Every dragon is different when they are changed into human form. I wasn’t sure how your stomach would feel or what sort of foods you would be drawn to so I ordered a selection of things.” Jason murmured, pulling himself up a chair and lifting the first cloche. Underneath was a selection of cut fruit, creamy cheese and sweet meats. Damon had been an utter pain to teach any sort of table manners. The only thing he would eat for the first few weeks as a human was medium rare steaks. He also had refused to use cutlery, eating with his hands and making a mess of himself. Jason had a feeling that Lune would be different though.

Indeed, the little dragon’s head turned this way and that as he looked at the various dishes with some interest. Damon took off another cloche and picked up a bread parcel from the platter.

“These are pretty good.” Damon grunted, passing it to Lune. Lune took it as though it were fine china. He held it gingerly, his face sceptical. Lune sniffed. It smelt good. He bit experimentally. The warm bread burst open. Inside was seasoned ground meat and melted cheese and it was undeniably fantastic.

Lune took a larger bite and yelped in pain as the hot liquid cheese coating his tongue burnt his mouth.

Burnt his mouth….

“Your species is absolutely ridiculous!” Lune howled, throwing the bread down. Damon’s booming laughter filled the room. Jason’s quiet chuckle joined him. Lune scowled at them both, moving his now sore tongue about in his mouth. The idea of a dragon burning his own tongue was just stupid. Jason reached over to a small wooden pail in the centre of the table and drew out a small piece of ice.

“Open your mouth.” Jason ordered. Lune, still glaring angrily, did as he was told. He gasped when Jason placed the ice on his tongue. He moved it around his mouth, the icy burn relieving some of the pain.

“Let’s try something a little easier.” The rider muttered. He picked up a small bowl of warm pumpkin and bacon soup. He spooned a little up.

“Try this, slowly this time.” Lune reluctantly took the wooden spoon. He held it at arm’s length for a moment as the though the liquid would bubble to life and go for his eyes. Slowly, he brought the spoon to his mouth and took a sip. A look of surprised pleasure appeared on his face. Jason breathed a small sigh of relief and passed the bowl to Lune who took it with some eagerness. The dragon fumbled with the spoon a bit before he worked out how to hold it comfortably before he started to feed himself.

“Just goes to show how much of a pig you really were.” Jason said snidely to his black dragon. Damon shot him a nasty look and yanked a plate of sausages towards himself.

“You humans and your ludicrous utensils. What’s wrong with just using your damn hands?” Damon sneered, plucking up a fat sausage and taking a large bite. Jason rolled his eyes and grinned. He watched as Lune delicately sipped at his soup. He couldn’t look stop staring at Lune. It was hard not to. His little white dragon really was gorgeous. The soft white hair in its neat braid and those shy lilac eyes, pared with the smooth young cherub like face. Jason was used to being master. He enjoyed his control over Damon but Damon was also dominate. They were both beginning to understand that Lune was not. Lune scratched an itch in their dynamic that neither of them had been able to reach.

It was the reason Jason had made up his mind to search for a second dragon. He and Damon had become agitated, out of sync, which in the battle field, could be life threatening. He knew that Damon needed to breed, to dominate but Jason was too possessive to allow him to mate with just any dragon. It was selfish and ridiculous but he didn’t want to share Damon. Lune was different though. He was theirs.

Sensing that he was being watched, Lune looked up from his bowl, pale cheeks colouring a little as Damon let out a low possessive rumble.

“Here.” Jason murmured, ripping off a piece of soft warm bread and passing it to him. He watched, fascinated as Lune sniffed the bread and dipped into the soup before popping it in his mouth.

“What do you think?” He asked as Lune’s cheeks grew darker.

“Human food is… it tastes good.” Lune admittedly. He jumped a little in his seat as Jason gently brushed back a stray lock of hair that had escaped the braid.

“If there is anything you want to try let me know and I will try and get it for you.” The rider promised. Lune put his bowl down.

“I… I miss eating fish.” He said quietly, shrinking in on himself a little.

“Is that what you ate back with your clanmates?” Damon asked curiously. He was on his fifth sausage. Lune nodded.

“Yes. Fish, shellfish and birds primarily. I loved fishing the river with my half-brothers.” He admitted. Jason was barely breathing. This could be the first piece of information on the lifestyle of wild Kagame dragons in hundreds of years.

Honestly it made sense. Lune was not built anything like Damon. Damon was all hard muscle and bulk. His kind were made for swooping down in the black of night and carrying off braying water buffalo. Lune, however, was sleek, graceful and finely built. He was made for lightening speed and slinking movements with longer hooking claws and an elegant snout. Fishing was probably a specialty for the species.

“Tomorrow night we can have fish.” Jason promised. Lune looked all the more hesitant.

“Tomorrow? How long will you make me stay as a human?” Lune asked. He stumbled out of his chair as Jason stood. There was a quickening of the boy’s breathe as Lune hastily backed away from him.

“Stay back!” Lune shouted. The food was left forgotten as the tension in the room increased. Damon rose slowly, anticipation and arousal thick in his aura.

“You shouldn’t back away like that. It makes you look like prey.” Damon growled. Lune stood near the bed like a cornered rabbit. Jason prowled towards him as Damon circled around to block off the other side of the room. Seeming to understand that he was trapped Lune grabbed for the nearest object, a heavy tomb on the side table, and threw it at Jason. Jason caught it with a laugh and dumped it on the floor as he dove. Lune shrieked, kicking out as he was scooped up by the waist and dumped into the middle of the massive bed.

“I’m not going to hurt you Lune.” Jason said as the little dragon wiggled and thrashed. He felt the bed dip as Damon crept over to them. Together they manoeuvred the struggling boy into Damon’s lap, pinning the boy’s wrists together. Jason could feel the first true flutters of terror in Lune’s mind.

“Let go. Please.” Lune sobbed. Jason hushed him, gently cupping his face.

“Breathe Lune. Just breathe.” He said. A deep rumbling purr left Damon’s massive chest. He was leaning comfortably against the headboard with Lune tucked against him. The purr vibrated through Lune’s spine and he shivered. One minute passed, then another as Jason touched the wild dragon’s face and hair, soothing him. He felt his resolve crack as Lune’s gaze went from his lips and back to up several times. Slowly, he lent forward. Lune shrank back against Damon’s warm bulk. The kiss started off as gentle as the first. Jason’s hand slid down the boy’s exposed throat, feeling the quickening pulse. Fuck it.

Damon growled thickly as his rider pressed in, the kiss becoming deeper. Lune made a noise of muffled surprise. He opened his mouth as Jason swept his tongue along Lune’s, feeling and hearing the whimper escape him. When he broke the kiss, he turned Lune’s chin to one side and sort out the soft skin of his neck. Lune gasped as the kisses turned to a bite. Jason sucked hard on the patch of skin just behind Lune’s ear.

“He likes that.” Damon hissed, watching Lune’s eyes become unfocused. The boy was panting. The thin sleep shirt had ridden up in their struggles and the boy’s cock was half hard against his thigh. Damon’s own ridged erection was fast becoming painful in the confines of his shorts. His free hand sort one of the small nipples under the shirt, twisting it gently. Lune’s cry was breathy, his back arching. His insides were squirming, his belly doing flips. His blood was pounding in his own ears. Their combined hands had him pinned and splayed out across Damon’s form.

Jason moved back, appreciating the large bruise that had formed there. Cheeks red, braid messy and chest heaving, Lune looked like the cheapest sort of rent boy. He was trembling all over, pupils blown wide.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Jason whispered. Damon lost a little of his control, letting go of the boy’s wrists to grab at his chin and force his head back. Damon’s kisses weren’t anything like his master’s. They were all force and hardness just like the rest of him. Lune whimpered as Damon nipped hard at his bottom lip. He had only the vaguest understanding of what was happening, of what he was feeling.

Lune knew that male dragons bred with one another. In the off season, when the females weren’t in heat, males often fought mock battles and even bred with one another. Lune had never really taken much notice because he had never been old enough. He had never had anyone look at him the way Jason and Damon were looking at him now. They wanted him. It was both thrilling and terrifying. His own cock was hard. He had never been so conscious of it before. He swallowed as Damon pulled back. His lips felt sore.

“Lune.” Jason breathed. The little dragon looked at him.

“Are you uncomfortable?” The man asked. Lune shivered.

“Yes.” His voice was hoarse.

“Touch it.” Jason growled. Lune went completely scarlet.

“What?!” He squeaked. He gasped as Jason reached down and gently wrapped his fingers around Lune's length.

“Wait-” Damon cut him off with another brutal kiss, leaving Lune to writhe and whimper between them. Jason mouth filled with saliva as he slowly stroked the warm hard flesh. He was paying close attention to the boy’s thoughts and emotions. Lune wasn’t really trying to get away, didn’t really want them to stop. Of that, Jason was sure. He was a lot of things but he would never be a rapist nor would he ever allow Damon to be either. Lune was so young, he doubted the little dragon had even experienced an orgasm before. That thought made Jason groan.

“Let me.” Damon grit out. Jason eyed him for a moment and then nodded.

“Pass him here.” Jason opened his arms. Lune half fell, half crawled away from Damon, panting. If he could just put some space between them…

He squeaked as Jason tugged him closer. Tangled in Jason powerful grip Lune he felt his own eyes bulge as Damon shoved his legs apart. The black dragon gave him one slow filthy smirk before diving down and taking his cock into his mouth. The noise that came from Lune’s throat was somewhere between a yelp and moan. Gasping, he collapsed back against Jason’s torso.

“Relax Lune. Let us look after you. Relax.” Jason purred. Lune whined, the muscles in his thighs twitching. He had never felt anything like this. He was shaking from ear to toe as Damon slowly drew off his length before taking it back down to the base, his nose burried in the white curls. Pleasure racked hot from his groin outwards, Damon’s powerful hands stopped him from closing his legs. He yelped again when strong fingers gently cupped his tightening balls.

“I…it…” Lune panted.

“Are you going to come for us little one?” Jason tilted Lune’s face. He gave into his own urges and turned Lune head so he could go for that bruise again. The small edge of pain from Jason’s teeth, coupled with the hot tongue tracing his cock, Lune felt like he was going mad. He squeezed his eyes shut, the pleasure so intense he felt like something inside him was going to snap.

Damon gave a low growl. He felt the organ buck and knew his new mate was not going to last very long which was hardly surprising given his age. He shoved his own shorts down and fisted his own cock hard, already able to vividly imagine what it would be like to force Lune to his hands and knees and mount him. He imagined Lune’s breathless cries and how it would feel for the little dragon to milk him dry and leave his cum deep inside Lune’s tight ass. Damon sucked harder, running his tongue over the leaking cap as his hand pinning Lune’s straining pale hips. Lune’s orgasm was abrupt and without warning. With a shout, Lune hit his peak. Damon swallowed him down his throat as the boy convulsed, purring. He lapped at the still twitching organ as he pulled away.

Lune lay splayed out lewdly and desperately trying to catch his breathe. Sweat dripped from his forehead, his sleep shirt stuck to his chest.

“Open your eyes and watch.” Jason growled into his ear. Lune’s eyes flew open. Damon was still kneeling in front of him, his wrapped around his own massive cock. Lune stared in shock as the other dragon stroked himself almost brutally, clear fluid leaking thickly from the uncut cap. Damon shuddered as he ran his thumb over the slit. He was so worked up, he knew it wouldn’t take him long.

“Faster Damon.” Jason purred. Damon snarled, handsome features twisting as he gritted his teeth. The sound of wet skin and scent of sex was heavy in the air. The hand moved faster, strokes long and cruel.

“Are you close?” Jason asked. Damon nodded, hoping that his master wouldn’t order him to stop.

“Answer me.” Jason barked. Damon growled. The rider was in an obvious mindset.

“Yes, master, I am close.” He managed to spit out. Lune watched, awestruck at the corded muscles and unfocused eyes of the creature in front of him.

“Give us a show then Damon. Cum.” Jason ordered. Damon let out a snarl and his hips bucked forward, cum spurting from his jumping cock. It streaked thickly over the bedspread, some even reaching Lune’s legs. Lune stared wide eyed at the creamy whiteness that had splashed him.

“Good boy. My perfect, good boys.” Jason purred. His kissed Lune again, then reached forward and grabbed Damon, yanking him forward to kiss him too. Jason slowly eased Lune off his lap before going to retrieve a wash cloth. Lune looked thoroughly ravished and utterly confused. Damon stayed close to the younger dragon, reassuring him with his deep rumbling purrs. Jason moved about, cleaning up and putting the kettle over the fire to boil. His own erection was still deeply uncomfortable but he did nothing to try and relieve it.

Not this time. No, this time had to be all about Lune and Damon. He needed them to bond. Water boiled, he grabbed several jars and opened the corks.

“Which one?” He asked Lune softly. Lune timidly reached for each jar with a trembling hand to sniff the tea leaves inside.

“This one.” Lune handed the jar back. He had picked the sweetest, one that contained vanilla and dried strawberries. Damon rolled his eyes but said nothing. Jason put the tea leaves in the pot and added the boiling water.

“Lune, I’m about to ask you a difficult question. You can stay here tonight with me but you will have to remain human. Your other option is to go back to stables. You will be able to change back but if you decide this then you will be sharing a stall with Damon. Think about it whilst you finish your tea.” Jason explained, handing the white-haired boy a steaming mug.

“I can’t go back to my own stall?” Lune asked meekly. Jason shook his head.

“No.” Lune considered this for a long minute, staring into his tea. He watched as Jason blew into his mug and copied him before taking a small sip.

Jason owned two larger stalls. They were for breeding dragons or expectant mothers. He had only ever used them when his filly dragon went into heat. They were quite similar to the regular stalls except they opened out onto a small piece of land outside which was enclosed by a dome of iron bars.

“I would like to go back to the stables.” Lune said finally. Jason nodded.

“Come on then.” Jason held out his hand and after a few moments, Lune took it. Jason gave him a pair of pants to wear. They were way to big and Lune had to hold onto the front of them so then wouldn’t fall down his lean hips.

‘I’m going to have to get some clothes tailored for you.” Jason said softly, appreciating the sight of the willowy frame. He led the way out of his chambers and back through the chilly winding corridors. They went left once they reached the stable, away from their usual stalls. Lune was struggling to keep his eyes open. The sun had long since gone down and he had gone through a very long confusing day. When Jason stopped at an open stall door, Lune just went inside without being told.

“Take off your clothes.” Damon said as he stepped in beside him, already stripping off his meager spoiled shorts. Lune did as he was told, shivering.

The spell was different this time. There was still the orange fog, the scent of sunlight, leather and honey but this time there was no pain. It was like a steady release of tension, a taught strip of rubber finally allowed to relax into its original shape. Lune shut his eyes and as he did so he felt the human layer of himself dissolve. His body grew and stretched. He leant forward onto four legs and his four feathered wings arched from his shoulders.

When his lilac eyes opened again, he was, once more, a dragon. There was a deep huff from beside him. Damon too, was back to his original form. Jason stood before them, arms full of their folded clothes.

“Sleep well you too.” He said before turned and sliding the enormous stall door closed. Lune stretched, deeply grateful and happy to back to his true body. He froze at the sight of the big black beside him. Dragons didn’t often share their nests with other dragons. He wondered nervously if Damon might attack him. The larger male reached out with his muzzle, snuffling him gently. 

Sleep.

Damon wanted to sleep. The black dragon butted Lune lightly towards the section of heated stone floor with its covering of bamboo mats. Relieved, Lune went. He circled about a few times before laying down, his wings folded neatly as he balled himself much like a house cat. Damon came over to join him. The massive dragon cocooned himself around Lune. The feathers that ran down the spine of the little dragon made a perfectly comfortable pillow. Damon yawned once before laying his head over Lune’s shoulders, utterly content for the first time in months.

\--

END

\--


	7. Chapter Seven

\--

Chapter Seven

\--

Jason all but ran down to the stables the next morning. He tried to tell himself that all was well but Damon was being strangely quiet over their link this morning. He hoped his two dragons hadn’t started to fight during the night. Moving them in together after such a short time had been a risk but it was one that Jason thought was the correct decision.

Jason was unsurprised to find the stall empty. The large timber doors had been opened, allowing the two dragons access to the outdoor section of their enclosure. Puffing he jogging down the narrow steps and around the bend that took him outside. His breathe caught in his throat.

For half a moment he thought they were fighting.

But… no.

Damon and Lune were playing.

Dust and grass flew up as the two dragons wrestled. Lune was bouncing about, jumping from the tall piles of rocks to the grassy flat below, nipping at Damon who was chuffing and swiping at him cattishly. Damon pounced and the two went tumbling, Lune squawking and Damon chortling.

Jason was dumbstruck. He watched them for a long time. He watched as Damon gently bopped Lune on the head. Lune retaliated by jumping on his back, wiggling and trying to pin him which looked rather ridiculous given their massive weight and size difference. Damon sat up on his haunches like a dog and Lune was sent tumbling away again. Jason couldn’t hold in his amusement anymore and let out an explosive laugh.

“Look at you two, warrior dragons of the Sun King playing like hatchlings.” Jason snorted. Lune gave a little warble and cantered over to him. The white dragon stuck his snout through the bars and snuffed him.

“Good morning Lune.” Jason murmured, amusement and affection in his voice. Both the dragons were in high spirits.

Despite the horrible week, Lune had been relieved to wake, warm and comfortable with Damon’s familiar scent beside him. He had very much enjoyed sleeping beside the larger male. It reminded him of the nest in his own clan and for the first time since his capture, he didn’t feel so anxious. A couple of nervous freckled faced stable hands had brought them a large buck to share for breakfast. Once they were finished, Lune was delighted to be let outside. It had been to long since he had felt soft earth under his claws and the warm wind in his feathers. There was the scent of spring growth, fresh grass, pollen and turned earth on the wind.

He had started a game of ‘tug you last’ with Damon whilst exploring their little space of tall limestone boulders, yew trees and shrubs. At first the older dragon had grumbled, being more interested in stretching out in the sun on top of the rocks. That idea soon changed as he watched the little white dragon bounce, snowy rump waving in the air. Damon couldn’t remember the last time he had properly played. The last time he had bred with the ruby filly Jason owned, he had played a little with the four hatchlings but they were more interested in each other than him. Besides, hatchlings were loud and particularly annoying during their teething months.

Damon tried to ignore Jason’s massive grin as Lune waddled back to him and started nibbling on his jaw, still wanting to play.

“Alright you two, time to get some work done. My squire came to tell me this morning that your saddle is ready Lune.” Jason announced brightly. Lune blew out a huff. He promptly turned around, showing Jason his backside. Jason laughed.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be so bad.” Jason entered through the servant’s door with their tack over one shoulder. He bridled Damon and padded over to Lune. He reached out a hand and stroked that spot on Lune’s jaw. Lune was suddenly thrust back into the night before. He shivered as he remembered what it had felt like to have Jason suck and bite. Without thinking, Lune opened his mouth. Jason slipped in the bit and buckled the bridle straps.

“Good boy.” Jason praised. Lune was not impressed.

He led his two dragons to the arena. There were no matches planned for the next two weeks. On the days the matches didn’t take place the knights and their squires were able to use the massive space to train their dragons. Jason had long since decided that he could never train Lune the same way he had trained Damon. They were just to different in both physical body and mental ability. He tethered Lune to one of the iron posts. It wasn’t as though he thought Lune was going to wander off, more that he needed his full attention on Damon and didn’t want the distraction of wondering what the snowy dragon was up to.

Lune growled low at the sight of the arena. The sands were scented with old blood. He turned his head, smelling someone new. A young boy was walking nervously towards them, an odd saddle in his arms. The boy’s eyes were wide with awe as he stared over at Lune, nearly tripping over his own feet.

“He won’t hurt you, bring his saddle here.” Jason called to the youth as he checked Damon’s gear. Lune looked at the boy curiously, tipping his head one way and then another like a bemused dog.

“George is my squire. He, along with several of the other squires, will be taking on their first riding dragon this year.” Jason said. George was still staring. Jason rolled his eyes and gave the boy a light cuff.

“Well say something boy.” George’s face went red.

“Urh, yes sir. Sorry sir. He’s… he’s incredible sir.” George blurted. Lune gave a little warble. Jason smirked a little.

“Indeed, he is. Go put the saddle down and watch. I’m about to do a warm up flight with Damon.” George rested the saddle over another post and sat down in the sand by Lune, still giving the white dragon several long looks.

After a short while Lune forgot about the squire. He was to busy watching Jason and Damon. The human had climbed skilfully into the saddle. In full gear and confident, the pair looked as terrifying as that first day when Lune had seen them flying towards him after the storm. Damon spread his massive wings and took to the air. He flew to the top of the dome and began to circle, dipping his left wing. They flew in and around in loose lazy patterns. When they landed Jason climbed down.

“It a simple warm up exercise for the wings joints. It is this week’s goal for Lune. If we get in the air.” Jason announced. Lune looked at him with a disgruntled expression. Even the squire looked a little uncertain. Lune may be more tolerant of the rider but that didn’t mean he was going to let Jason ride him.

“Let’s see this new saddle.” Jason ran a hand over the leather as he walked around.

“Gabe gave it to me first thing this morning sir. He wants news.” George said hesitantly. Jason nodded.

“He would. He doesn’t often design gear from scratch. Most of the breeds around here all have a similar build. He likes the challenge.” Jason said, grinning. His squire blinked up at him.

“Is it true that Gabe used to be the King’s right hand?” The boy asked, his voice barely above a whisper. That comment made Lune look at him even as Jason put the new saddle over Lune’s shoulders. He remembered the grizzled man and his collection of hardened scars and burns.

“He was.” Jason murmured, his tone suddenly sombre.

“How is he now the forge master?” The young boy asked. Jason rested a hand on Lune’s neck, absently stroking the glittering scales.

“It’s a long and not particularly pleasant story boy. The short end of it would be to say that Gabe never took on many dragons just as I haven’t. He had three in his career. A Ruby Huǒyàn was his first and main dragon. He was particularly attached to the filly and spent more then eighty years with her at his side in war and in times of peace. The last war was against an invasion from the west. Gabe was sent out in the front line and his filly was struck down. Most knights would take up their second dragon but Gabe was done. She was the other part of his soul and he could no longer fight without her. The king could have considered his refusal to fight as treason but instead he offered him the position of forge master. Gabe took it and has remained there ever since.” Jason said.

Lune could feel the wideness of his own eyes. From the little he had seen from within the stables, dragons were owned by their humans. From this story it seemed their bondage to their rider was less simplistic then he had originally believed.

“But if his magic was so powerful, how could the king just let him walk away from his oaths as a knight?” George muttered. Jason turned swiftly, his eyes hard.

“Don’t speak about things you don’t understand boy. You have no dragon yet and if that is your opinion of the matter then perhaps you never will.” The snarl in Jason’s voice made the boy retreat several steps, cowering under the rage he saw there. Damon came towards his rider, growling softly. Jason took a slow breath and petted one of Damon’s large nose horns.

“Get back to the stable and continue your studies. Don’t speak a word about what I told you.” Jason said. Lune looked from the pale boy to the auburn-haired knight. He had never personally considered Jason to be particularly old himself but if magic slowly the aging of humans then perhaps the rider was older then Lune had ever considered…

The squire bowed low and quickly dashed away, his cheek burning with embarrassment and fear. Jason sighed.

“Shouldn’t have lost my temper with him.” Jason muttered. Damon butted him lightly.

“Never mind. Let’s get on.” The rider grunted. Lune was still as Jason approached. He let himself be led further out into the arena but danced sideways when Jason tried to put his foot in the stirrup. Jason calmly turned him back and tried again. Almost half an hour passed before it became very clear that even though Lune was not striking at him, he wasn’t willingly going to let the human on his back either. The sun was hot overhead and sweat beaded Jason’s forehead as he finally snapped his fingers and activated the collar to still Lune’s retreat. 

He only held Lune prisoner long enough to swing into the saddle. As soon as the magic fell away, Lune collected his weight, wrenched his head down and bucked with all his strength. Almost immediately, Jason weight was gone from his back. The saddle was painfully tight and rubbed hard on his shoulder blades. Lune looked up, panting slightly.

Jason had fallen but he had landed neatly, tucked, rolled and was up on two feet. He brushed a little sand from his shoulder and smiled. Lune stared.

“Well. I never was under the illusion that this would be easy.” Jason said cheerfully. Then, with a snap of his fingers, Lune was forced still once more. How or why the human found the energy to keep going, Lune couldn’t understand.

Again, and again, Lune threw Jason off and again and again, the rider just got straight back in the saddle. It wasn’t until Lune finally stopped moving, gasping for breath that Jason finally paused. The human was covered in dust and sweat, his auburn hair filthy and sticking up in all directions.

“Are you alright?” Jason asked. Lune gaped at him, his flanks heaving.

Was he alright!?

Lune couldn’t summon his dragon fire but at that very moment he truly wished he could. He took a step forward and wavered. The saddle which had been uncomfortable was now horribly painfully. Jason was by his side in a flash. The buckles came loose and the saddle was pulled off. Jason was gently running his hands over Lune’s shoulders. The muscle spasmed in pain. Lune could only manage a growl, still exhausted and trembling.

“How’d the saddle go?” Boomed a familiar voice. Jason looked up as Gabe strode into the arena.

“It’s rubbing him raw.” Jason said, his face pinched with concern. The massive forge master came closer, inspecting the scales. Gabe cursed.

“Well, we knew he was going to be a difficult one. I would ask how it went riding him but…” Gabe gave Jason a half smirk at the sight of his dishevelled filthy clothes.

“He’s got stamina and stubbornness for days.” Jason said a little proudly. Gabe snorted.

“Should fit in well with you and your other hard-ass.” Gabe snarked, nodding at Damon who had been watching bemusedly from the side. Jason grinned.

“Naturally.”

“Ah well, give it here. I’ll get it back to you as soon as I can.” Gabe grunted, taking the saddle from Jason’s arms. Lune watched them both warily, his own muscles still twitching with fatigue.

“Let’s get cleaned up.” Jason said. It was late afternoon and the air was uncomfortably hot and dry. To exhausted to argue, Lune padded after Jason and Damon as they left the arena. It wasn’t until they were back in the stable and orange smoke started to fill his vision did Lune let out a shriek of protest. The transformation this time was less painful but still deeply uncomfortable.

The room still swayed sickeningly for several minutes but at least he was throwing up. His limbs twitched and spasmed. He was still shaking when Jason draped a large shirt around him.

“Come on.” Jason guided him gently to the baths. He almost had to carry the exhausted dragon down the steps, not that the rider seemed to mind. Lune was distantly aware that he had been expected some sort of confrontation. He had spent all day throw Jason all over the arena. He had expected Jason to be annoyed at least but instead, the human just led the way, his arms warm around Lune’s shoulders.

Jason picked a shallow cooler pool. The hot muggy atmosphere was oppressive enough without getting into scalding water. Lune was at least, far less afraid of the water and only hesitated a little at the water’s edge before shucking the shirt and wading in. Jason smiled and laid his head back in the water relaxing. Lune sat on one of the stone shelves.

“I won’t let you ride me.” Lune said after several minutes. Jason cracked one eye open.

“Not yet.” Jason said.

“Not ever.” Lune sniped. Jason didn’t say anything to this but Lune could swear he heard Damon snort. They bathed the dust and sand from their bodies, Damon washing Lune’s shoulders and back. Jason seemed to be dozing and Lune had the rare chance to watch the man, completely relaxed and almost vulnerable.

He was good looking.

For a human.

Jason had his own collection of scars. Lune wanted to ask about them but he didn’t. just tracing the long line of muscles with his eyes. His cheek heated when Jason opened his eyes and fixed them on Lune again.

“If you are finished washing, I believe I promised you some fish for your main meal.” Lune’s eyes went wide.

“You got me fish?” Lune asked excitedly. Jason’s grin was boyish.

“Well not me personally, its been awhile since I have had the time to go fishing but I asked the cooks to fix up some trout. I promise it will be good.” Jason felt a small flush of warmth at Lune’s first genuine smile. He wanted to touch the little dragon but he also didn’t want to spook Lune away. He almost laughed when Lune enthusiastically got out of the water, nearly slipping over on the wet rock. Damon chuckled.

“If you knew fish made him this happy, we could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble.” Damon sniggered. Lune gave him the stink eye as he pulled on the oversized shirt.

The scent of white buttery fish, roasted pumpkin and a strong fruity red wine greeted their senses as they entered Jason’s massive chambers. Damon helped himself to the wine, pouring a large cup for his master as well. Lune was looking at the dishes with hunger and curiosity.

“Take what ever you like. Then come sit by the fire. I need to start teaching you about riding formations.” Jason said. Lune pulled a face.

“More dragon riding stuff?” Lune growled. Jason smirked.

“Afraid so love. Even if you don’t think I will ever ride you, you still need to know the different formations and what they are for.” Jason said, adding a large portion of the baked fish to his own plate.

“Don’t see why.” Lune grumbled but he came to sit beside the fire regardless.

“We fly in formation for several reasons. Surely you have seen geese and such fly in a V formation?” Jason asked, coming to sit with a large sheaf of parchment and a quill. Lune popped a piece of fish into his mouth and groaned a little.

It was good. Really good. Then he blinked.

“Well yes. Mother said that it makes flying easier but wild dragons don’t fly that way because it leaves us to vulnerable.” Lune said. Jason paused in his scrawling, rather interested.

“Did she? Why is that?” Lune shrugged.

“She said we stuck out too much. We weren’t like the other dragons.” Lune murmured, his eyes a little saddened. Jason risked a touch, gently brushing his knuckles over the back of Lune’s hand. The boy didn’t draw away.

“Your mother sounds wise.” Jason said softly. Lune nodded.

“She is.” Lune murmured. Jason tapped the parchment, pushing on.

“Flying in a V formation does make travel easier. The ones behind are not as pulled by the wind, the… drag, if you will. Travelling long distances, this reduction in drag become important. Injured or smaller dragons are better protected.” Jason scrawled a loose diagram of five dragons.

“There are several uses for this particular formation,” Jason proceeded to rattle off several iterations of the formation, uses and how long the knights of the Sun King had used them. He droned on and on until Lune had lost all interest. He poked at his second plate of fish and grains. The food was at least delicious but less and less of what Jason said made any sense.

“Sir.” Damon interrupted. Jason paused. Lune had an almost glazed expression. Jason sighed. He had hoped that Lune would be easier to teach then Damon but truthfully both dragons seemed utterly disinterested.

“If I may try something?” Damon purred. Jason raised an eyebrow.

“If you must.” There was the slightest hint of sulkiness in his tone. Damon chuckled. Lune watched, his breathe catching as Damon leant forward and kissed Jason. The rider relaxed a little and Damon pulled away looking smug. The dark-haired dragon rose and refilled their cups with wine.

“Take a mouthful or two. That’s it though. Don’t want you getting drunk.” Damon smirked, passing Lune his cup. Lune looked at the cup, perplexed. Both Damon and the rider had been drinking the red liquid like water. He sniffed. The wine was fruity, strong and slightly earthy. He took a small sip.

Damon grinned as the boy licked his lips before taking a larger drink.

“And that’s enough.” Damon sniggered, snatching the cup back. Lune pouted but not for long as the larger dragon flopped ungracefully down beside him.

“There is a far better way to teach you this boring combat crap.” Damon declared.

“And that is?” Jason probed.

“By giving it context of course! By telling him when we used them. Stories! Not this diagram bullshit.” Damon boomed, shoving the parchment that was now covered in little squiggles away. He took a long drink of his wine and gave a toothy grin.

“Now! Let me tell you about the very first mission we flew in where the v formation was broken.” Damon announced. Lune looked up at him, suddenly far more interested.

What proceeded was a long and detailed story of Damon and Jason’s first missions which ended hilariously with a collision with migrating ducks, a small tornado and Sir Dane getting buried in a haystack. The black dragon was a very good storyteller and amidst gales of laughter and another cup of wine, Lune found that he was learning far more about the formation then he had from the flat little scribbles. To soon it had become dark outside the large windows and Damon finished his tale.

“I think that enough for tonight. Lune, would you like to go back to the stables with Damon?” Jason asked. Shyly, Lune nodded. The rider smiled and gently touched Lune’s cheek. All of the rider’s movement towards him had been careful and Lune was grateful. He wasn’t sure he wanted a repeat of the night before.

Damon and Lune were able to shift back once in their shared stable and they both curled up, full, warm and content on the bamboo mats. Lune was tired enough to be asleep in minutes.

The week crept on and every day was much the same.

Jason would collect them both, groom them, demonstrate a simple movement on Damon and then spent the rest of the evening hours trying to ride Lune with much the same results as the first day. Jason and the forge master had gone through four different saddles, each one not quite right. Lune was begrudgingly starting to like the old grizzled forge master. After learning a little about him, Lune couldn’t help but respect the human and greeted him with gentle bumps of his muzzle.

Little did Jason know, Gabe also always brought Lune cubes of sugar whenever he visited, much to Lune’s delight. After an exhausting and unproductive day of riding, Jason had them shift, took them to the pools and fed them in his chambers. 

Afterwards, they would sit by the fire and both Damon and his rider would tell Lune stories about their adventures. These stories were filled with excitement, danger and always held detailed descriptions of narrow escapes and fantastic aerial manoeuvres. Lune learnt more about the flight patterns and drills this way then he ever had from just listing to Jason's long-winded explanations. Since that first night in Jason's chamber's the rider had not attempted anything more than a kiss. Lune wasn't disappointed by this and was more... confused. 

Lune was confused by many things in his new world. He couldn't understand why Jason continued trying to ride him. No matter how often Lune bucked him off, no matter how foul tempered Lune was or how often he sent Jason flying, the rider was never angry. In his human form, Jason never took out the frustration on him though he surely must have been feeling it. In an odd sort of way, this made it so much more difficult for Lune to stick to his conviction. He didn’t want to injure the human. He was truly starting to enjoy their company.

He loved sleeping by Damon's massive form and being brushed and petted every morning. In his dreams, he still flew his sorely missed snow-capped mountains but now, in those dreams, Damon and Jason were with him. He wished that they would come away with him but even he knew that this was a dead end. They were bound to the Sun King and this human world and Lune was not.

"Alright Lune, saddle number five. Let's see how we go." Jason said cheerfully. Lune rolled his lilac eyes and grumbled. He allowed Jason the throw the new, oddly narrow saddle of his shoulders. Damon licked his nose as Jason buckled the chest straps in place.

Lune sighed.

Jason swung a leg over and slide like water into the new saddle. The white dragon shifted uncomfortably as he always did under the added weight. Jason was a well-trained rider and there was no sudden shove and thud of movement but for Lune, it was still unnatural. Jason nudged him gently with his heels. Lune didn't move. Jason gave him a few minutes and squeezed again. Lune stared at Damon, annoyed.

Damon chuffed.

The collar glowed blue around Lune's throat and with much reluctance, Lune was walked out into the centre of the combat arena. As soon as Lune started to move he fought the magic that restrained him. The straps rubbed over his neck and chest, making him shudder in horror. The saddle was such an invasive object. Unable to contain his own anxiety to be rid of it and the extra weight, Lune began to thrash.

Jason sat quiet in the saddle. Lune bucked and pivoted, his wings snapping out and retracting. Jason didn't try to hold him. Dust flew up around his feet. He spread his wings and took off, Jason leaning forward over his neck. Lune twisted sharply one way and then the other. Still the human clung on. Lune dove for the ground, pulling up with barely a moment to spare and reared. One of the rubber strips of the saddle caught on a long feather and Lune let out a shriek of pain as it was wrench from his spine. He twisted violently to one side, away from the fiery pain and Jason unbalanced from his back. The rider was falling to one side. 

Feeling angry, feeling frustrated and feeling sore and sulky, Lune spun and planted the midsection of his tail hard into Jason's chest, catching and throwing the human back several metres where he landed heavily on the ground.

He charged forward, intending to bite. Damon landed in front of him, defending his rider and roaring a warning. Lune roared right back at him, angry and hurt.

"I'm alright Damon." Jason gasped. His voice was hoarse though and the breathes he was trying to pull in sounded distinctly wet.

A nasty thread of guilt slithered through Lune. Then he shook himself.

No. This was Jason's fault, not his!

The human needed to give up!

Damon growled. Lune turned away from them both, his tail quills rattling with his agitation. He set to the leather straps he could reach with his teeth, desperate to get the infernal contraption off his body.

The session did not get much better from there. Jason removed the mangled remains of the new saddle an hour later just as Gabe came into the arena.

"No good either?" The older man grunted. Jason just shook his head, face streaked with sweat and sand. They both looked over at Lune who was huddled on the far side of the arena, still bristling indigently. Damon had tried once to go over to him but the white dragon had lashed out savagely with his claws and Damon had retreated.

"You know what the other knights would suggest." Gabe muttered quietly. Jason spat.

"I don't give two shits what they would suggest." Jason growled. He was well aware that several knights had been by in the last week to see his failed progress. They couldn’t understand why Jason allowed Lune to behave as he did. Nasty words were hissed down every corridor. Gabe studied him for a moment and then nodded.

"Good. In that case I'll get to work on a new design." He said. Jason sighed.

"I'm failing this Gabe" Jason said softly. A calloused hand came down on his shoulder.

"Hardly. You've had the beast for barely a month. I have no doubt if anyone else had him, they would be no better off. " The forge master turned and left him to his thoughts.

Lune was still fuming when Jason had him change into human form. The older man didn't say anything as they went to the bathing pools. Even Damon seemed unwilling to break the silence. Jason choose a pool further away from the entrance, where they were less likely to be disturbed. Lune stripped off the large shirt and stepped in the warm water. When he turned around he felt the bottom of his stomach vanish.

Damon had to help Jason out of his shirt. A dark sickly looking black and purple bruise was spreading across the man's torso. Ugly and covering everything from his right pectoral down to his hip, the bruise had clearly been from Lune's tail.

Faced with the evidence of his own rage, Lune couldn't escape the wave of guilt that slammed into him. Jason hissed as he slowly eased down onto one of the stone shelves in the water. The rider gave him a small smile. Hot tears bit at the corners of Lune's eyes.

"Why!?" He exploded. Jason tipped his head to one side.

"Why what, love?" Jason asked softly. Lune threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Why won't you just give up!? I won't let you ride me, I can't! Why can't you just stop?!" Lune voice was high and strangely, pleading. Jason's smile turned a little sad. He held out his hand and Lune meekly went to him.

"I am a dragon rider and you are my dragon. I can't let you go Lune" Jason murmured, pulling Lune down to him. Lune sat next to him. His shoulders slumped in misery.

"I..." Lune whispered.

"I don't want to go. I like being with you. With Damon. But I can't!" Lune admittedly.

Lune looked down at the rider. Jason's whole torso was peppered with bruises, cuts and scrapes. Every day he had always gotten back up, Lune had almost begun to think of the human as some sort of oddly immortal being. He didn't like that he had hurt Jason like this.

"I'm sorry." Lune rasped.

"Don't cry love." He said, his thumb gently tracing Lune's cheek. The white-haired dragon crumpled against him. The three sank into the warm water. They stayed there for a long while, just absorbing the heat and each other's company. They washed each other, Jason gently combing out Lune's long snow-white hair.

"You could come with me. We could leave." Lune dared to say. Jason hummed, his chin resting on the top of Lune's head. That was an impossibility, Jason knew. There was nowhere in this land that the sun king's knights would not hunt them. Jason also owed the sun king his life. He smiled ruefully.

"You know, with everything that has happened, the sun king may want to run away with us." He said jokingly. Lune frowned at the water.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Damon shifted beside him. Jason sighed.

"The king organised a patrol to check on some farm land that was suspected to have been targeted by a stray wild dragon. Five riders, three of them squires. Two of the squires never came back." Jason admitted softly. Lune pulled back so he could look at Jason properly.

"What happened to them?" Lune said. Damon shrugged his massive shoulders.

"That's the problem. No one knows. It was supposed to be a mundane recognisance mission in safe territory. The two squires branched off from their group for a second lap of the area and apparently never came back." Damon grumbled.

"Is that... normal?" Lune asked, brows raised. Jason shook his head, wet auburn hair sticking up.

"No. It isn't. The squires both had perfect records too so it isn't likely they just abandoned their posts." Jason added.

"How long ago was that?" Jason tightened his hold on Lune's waist.

"A little over a week. He has not said much but I know the king is worried." Jason murmured. Lune studied his face carefully.

"You... you care for him." he said. Jason nodded.

"I do."

"But..." Jason hushed him.

"I don't expect you to understand. One day you may. Come. let's get something to eat." Jason kissed. It was gentle and chaste. He knew it was just a distraction but Lune allowed himself to be led from the steamy waters. They pulled on fresh clothing and retreated to Jason's chambers. The scent of one of Lune's favourite dishes, baked fish made him temporarily forget about their conversation but the odd sadness that he felt. He paused at the table, a great sense of unease in his chest.

“Jason…” Lune whispered. The rider wrapped his arms around Lune’s shoulders. He and Damon shared a tense look.

I will speak to the king, Jason thought. Damon winced.

You expect it to go well?

No.

Jason looked down at Lune’s features.

But I will try in any case.

\--

END

\--


	8. Chapter Eight

\--

Chapter Eight

\--

The silence was deeply unsettling to the five people seated at the massive round table. It had been ten minutes since Jason had told the Sun King he did not want Lune to be a riding dragon. Ten minutes of the heaviest, tensest and most blood pounding silence he had ever experienced. The king’s eyes flashed.

“He is large enough to ride.” The king stated. Jason nodded, clearing his throat as the man’s eyes narrowed towards him. 

“He is.” Jason admitted. 

“Then why would I allow you to waste him as a strike dragon?” The king asked. The gold and polished bone of his head piece glinted in the light as he tipped his head. Jason tried to work around his own dry throat.

“It sounds to me as though you can’t be bothered training him. I get he’s a pretty thing to look at but sometimes a dragon needs a hard hand.” Sir Dane added matter-of-factly. He was the neutral third party, so to speak. Usually Jason got along fine with the older man though on this topic, he really didn’t need to hear what the other knight thought.

“This isn’t about marking him up.” Jason growled. 

“This is about the opportunity to have him tamed and willing by his own choice.” He said. Dane snorted indignantly. 

“His own choice?” He said, amusement colouring his tone. Jason nodded stoutly.

“We may strive for perfection but none of us can claim to have never made mistakes. Would your dragon save your life if you were struck from the saddle mid-flight?” Jason posed the question with a meaningful look at the woman standing behind Dane. 

The woman was a tall muscular figure, her blazing magenta hair and cat eyes giving her away for not human. She had many battle scars just as her master had battle scars. For all his drinking, boasting and taunting, Dane cared for his filly. The other knight gave an annoyed grunt.

“Aye. She would.” He said, already knowing where this was going. 

“Do you think Sir Kyril’s dragon would do the same for him?” Jason asked, treading into dangerous territory. The king’s eyes narrowed but Dane still answered.

“No.” He said simply. 

“He wants to be here. He wants to be mine, just not as a riding dragon.” Jason insisted.

“He is an animal. What he wants is irrelevant.” Amara said from her seat. Jason looked to the king.

“He will fight for you sire. He will fight for this kingdom. I’m not even convinced he would be able to manoeuvre and fight the way he does with the added saddle and weight. His wing structure is so different to any other species in the stable. We haven’t even been able to fit him with a proper saddle” Jason urged. The king glanced over at the forge master.

“Your thoughts on this?” The king murmured. Gabe was quite for a long moment.

“The dragon has a good temperament. Quiet and curious. I’ve seen many young riders use force to make their mounts bend and to that end, I’m not sure such an approach would work with Lune. The beast would rather shut down and accept pain then be forced into action. He has bonded with Damon though, that much is obvious.” The old man said, scratching at an old arrow wound on one shoulder. 

“Bring him to me and I will make a decision.” The silence settled back in, thick and unwelcome as a lightning strike. Jason bite the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood.

“Sire, he isn’t-”

“That was not a request to be subjected to your opinion. Tomorrow night.” The king’s voice was like the desert sun, utterly unforgiving and unnegotiable. Jason bowed his head. He could feel Damon’s tension radiating down his own spine. Painful, and constant. 

“Yes sire.” He agreed because, really, what else could he do?

\--

Lune let out a loud huff and stuck his snout into the crack under the stall door. The day had been horrendously dull. He had woken early to find Damon leaving with Jason. Neither of them said where they were going, just that they would be back. 

The spring air had become muggy and hot as the day went on and he could taste the spring storm on the air. He had considered napping in the oppressive heat of the mid-morning but he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that something was wrong. It wasn’t the sensation of being watched as such, just a general sense of ill will. Just once, he thought he smelt something strange. It was something like bitter herbs, cloying and strong but then it was gone on the next blast of hot wind.

By the afternoon it had started to rain. Lune wanted Damon to come back. He wanted to go outside and play. He didn’t think Damon would like to be out in the rain but he was sure, or at least, pretty sure that he could have convinced Damon to play with him. He wanted to stretch out his wings and soak the feathers in the cooling rain. But no, instead he was stuck inside with nothing to do. 

Lune was confused when his two captors finally came back to him. He had expected to be dragged from the stable and brought up to Jason’s room for the evening meal and stories. In all honesty, he was rather looking forward to it. The day had been atrociously boring without them. Even Jason’s squire and the forge master had not come to pay him a visit. 

When they did finally come to see him after the meager water patched sun had slunk behind the hills, it was with an almost desperately sombre expressions.

Lune’s tail feathers fluffed out in nervousness. Lilac eyes looked from one face to another. The happy warble he had given at the sight of them turned to a low growl. Jason smiled wearily. Lune was so sensitive to their moods.

“Its alright. Come here darling.” The rider murmured. Lune came closer but slowly as though he expected the cobblestone floor to fall out from under his claws. He timidly reached out his snout for Jason’s warm pat. 

“Sorry to leave you cooped up for so long. Would you like a bath or would you like something to eat?” Jason murmured, stroking the glittering snow white scales. Lune huffed with concern. He knew something was wrong. 

“We’ll tell you later.” Damon said. He wasn’t looking at Lune. For an utterly ridiculous moment, Lune missed Damon’s eyes on him. Something had the black dragon distracted and Lune wanted to know what. In an effort to find out he thought, food. Jason smiled wearily. 

The orange smog crept into the stall. It made Lune shudder, a heady mixture of dread and disgust filtering through him. Somehow, he didn’t think that feeling would ever fade even if he did always stay by their sides. The human form was unnatural for dragons. It didn’t matter if he was made to transform every day, that unnatural feeling would always be there. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Lune demanded as soon as the world had stopped rocking. Jason took him by the hand and led him out of the stall and up the corridor. 

“I will, but not out here.” Jason said.

“Is it because you feel strange out here too?” Lune wondered out loud. Jason looked back at him with a frown.

“What do you mean?” The rider asked. White hair tumbled over slender shoulders as Lune shrugged.

“It is uncomfortable out here. Something isn’t right with the world. I felt it since this morning.” He answered. Jason looked at Damon. Damon looked just as confused as his human partner. 

“I feel nothing.” Damon said, baffled. 

“Really?” Lune looked at them both with just as much confusion as they looked at him.

“Come.” Jason said gently, sweeping back Lune’s long hair. 

“We need to feed you.” Lune gave a little smile and allowed himself to be escorted away, grateful for the company. As they ascended the stairs, he felt a wave of relief. That slinking creeping feeling didn’t follow him out of the stable. 

The little trio was subdued when they reached Jason’s quarters. Jason himself stood by the crystal windows, staring out at the miserably looking sky through the diamond patterning. Damon was oddly clingy too. When Lune went to sit on the fur rug by the fireplace, Damon came to, pulling Lune into his lap despite the angry yelps it got him. 

Lune said Jason’s name three times before the man finally turned around to look at him.

“What’s wrong?” Lune barked, smacking Damon’s hand away from his waist. The rider seemed to deflate. He crossed the room to the timber table that held the usual platters of food. He spooned a fish and coconut milk soup into a bowl and carried over to his white dragon. 

“I spoke with the king. I raised a case to have you moved from a rider dragon to a strike dragon.” He said. Seeing Lune’s look of puzzlement, he went on.

“Strike dragon are usually much smaller breeds. Needlewings and Agudo dragons that don’t grow any bigger then ponies but are fast and can do a lot of damage. If a squad has five large riding dragons, they normally take along two or three strike dragons. Think of it like taking hounds on a hunt or attack dogs in a war.” Jason said with a wince. The description was offensive and not particularly flattering but it was the best way he could describe it. Lune held his soup bowl, his eyes wide.

“And these dragons are not ridden by humans?” Lune asked, his voice painfully hopeful.

“Correct. They are to small to be ridden.” Jason murmured. Lune’s face split in a gorgeous smile.

“I can be a strike dragon!” Lune said excitedly. He looked from Jason’s solemn face to Damon’s and his grin ebbed away. 

“It’s not that simple. There are strict rules about how large strike dragons can be. If they aren’t well trained or small enough then they get in the way if a battle should occur. An invading force will go for a large riderless dragon first. You’re on the boarder. Really, you would normally be considered to big.” Jason sighed. Damon gave a low growl.

“There is also the issue that riders don’t consider strike dragons as important. If they are hunting an invader and the strike dragon gets in the way, they won’t hesitate to shoot through it to reach the target.” Lune spun around in Damon’s lap, nearly splashing them both with hot soup.

“What!?” Lune’s voice was filled with disgust. He glared over at Jason.

“We aren’t dogs or horses or any other one of your dumb domestic beasts! We are not cannon fodder for your human wars!” Lune shouted. Throwing the bowl down he wrenched himself from Damon’s grip. They watched him pace with short angry strides, his whole frame vibrating with rage. They watched him awhile. He threw his hands up in frustration.

“Just when I think I’ve seen or heard the worst, I am mistaken. How can you treat us so differently!? How can one dragon be considered worthless in comparison to another!?” Lune shouted. His pale cheeks were pink with anger.

“It’s not that surprising. Human can’t even get along with each other most times if they don’t have the same skin colour.” Damon muttered. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You aren’t helping Damon.” Jason growled.

“Your species is ridiculous!” Lune barked. 

“You may have mentioned that before.” Jason replied dryly. 

More pacing. 

More muttering. 

“The king hasn’t made a decision yet. He wants us to bring you to him tomorrow. After the meeting he will decide.” The rider sat down, looking worn out. Lune stomped back over the rug and sat down again, legs splayed. He picked up his bowl of cold soup.

“It will be our only chance to argue your case.” Jason stressed and Lune angrily prodded at a piece of fish. He seemed to be thinking hard.

“Alright.” Lune muttered finally. Jason sighed.

“Please close your legs and sit properly.” Jason growled. Lune looked up at him and glared.

“If I sit with perfect human posture will he forget I’m a dragon?” Lune sniped. Damon groaned. 

“No but you need to make a good impression.” Jason tried to stress. This earnt him a narrowing of those lilac eyes.

“You think if I bow my head, braid my hair and drink from a cup with one finger out that he or any other human will think I’m less of a savage?” Lune sneered.

“I am what I am. I don’t care that your race will never see that.” Lune snapped.

“I don’t think of you like that.” Jason murmured. Some of the waspish angry eased away. Jason looked so tired, so miserable that Lune couldn’t quite hold on to all of his indigent annoyance. The white dragon stood up and padded over to him. Jason gave him a small weak smile and stroked his cheek.

“I will do my best to stand up for Lune. You know that. Just, please, try not it make it more difficult.”

\--

Jason stood at the door to the king’s inner chambers. Lune and Damon were behind him. He tried to calm his own breathing, knowing that his rapid pulse and anxiety would only feed into the two dragons. He was the oldest, the most experienced. He had to keep a level head.

“Enter.” Came the powerful voice. The gold patterned doors swung heavily on massive hinges. Takara stepped aside to let them pass. Was it Jason’s imagination or the did the gold dragon look distinctly worried? 

The sun king stood one of the arched windows, the red stained glass gave him an eerie cast. He turned as they approached. Jason dropped to one knee. For half a heart beat he worried that Lune wouldn’t do the same but as Damon went down, Lune went with him. 

“So. You brought him.” The king mused. Jason wasn’t exactly sure what to say to this so he just kept his head bowed. There wasn’t any doubt that he would have brought Lune. The disobey a direct order from the king was to invite a punishment worse then death.

“Come.”

The trio stood uneasily and moved into the centre of the massive room. Lune stared around, his eyes wide. He had never believed that humans could create such incredible places or things. The walls were spirals of sculpted iridescence marble, the drapes a magnificent weave of blood red, orange and gold. Everything from the furniture to the delicately woven tapestries glittered.

“Lune.” The sound of his name coming from the lips of the sun devil made the hair on the back of Lune’s arms stand up. Everything in him had a deep instinctive fear of this human in front of him. His scent was of powerful magic. It burnt the inside of his nostrils and bit at the corners of his eyes. 

“My knight tells me that you wish to stay here and serve me.” The sun king purred. Jason flinched as Lune straightened. 

“Is that a statement you want me to affirm?” Lune growled. Jason sent him a sharp look which he ignored. The king smirked.

“It is.” Lune rocked on his feet. He did want to stay. More accurately he wanted to stay with Damon and Jason.

“The idea of helping humans enslave my own kind to fight your wars and defend your possessions disgusts every part of me.” Lune said coldly. Damon made a strangled noise somewhere beside him. He didn’t look at him.

“The suggestion that you rank my kind as lesser beings then yourselves disgusts me.” Lune continued. He tilted his chin up. The sun king towered over him but so did every human Lune had met so far. He wouldn’t, couldn’t back away from this man. 

“The realisation that you would sacrifice dragons without a second thought to defend yourselves disgusts me.” The king cocked his head to one side. His face gave nothing away. 

“But that isn’t what you asked me.” Lune growled. The king’s face broke into a croaked smile.

“No, it isn’t.” The ruler agreed. Lune took a slow breath. 

“I don’t want to defend you. I don’t even think you need defending but if it means I can stay with Damon and Jason then… I will.” He said finally. 

“You wish to stay with your mate.” The king said, nodding thoughtfully. Jason blinked.

“But… but they haven’t even mated yet.” Jason croaked, sounding a little dumbstruck. The king gave a snort.

“Damon may not have bred Kagame yet but they are mated. It would be obvious to a blind man.” The king said dryly. Jason’s face flushed a little. Lune dared a glance over at Damon. The black-haired dragon was standing rigidly. 

“You are wrong, however.” The king went on. Lune frowned.

“How so?” He asked. The king poured himself a goblet of red wine and sipped.

“I have never believed dragons to be lesser beings. On the contrary, their power and prowess are the reason why humans first sort to capture them. You did not need us, we needed you. The capture of a dragon is cause of great celebration. The taming of dragons is considered the highest form of skill and art. You consider it enslavement. I consider it elevation.” The king said as he stared into his cup.

“Do you have any idea how arrogant that sounds? Elevation? I have a collar around my neck!” Lune shouted, loosing his cool. Jason’s hand came down on his shoulder in warming.

“Lune.” Jason growled. 

“He is undisciplined, raw. The real question comes down to how his behaviour will affect the other dragons in my stable.” The king murmured, more to himself then his gathered watches. 

“Is he worth the risk of keeping?” He said. Lune tensed. He had the distinct impression that if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t simply allowed to be free.

“Perhaps he would be better made use of as breeding material, spend his days bound to the stocks and milked daily for the chance to breed a newer, more domesticated generation.” Lune’s whole body went cold. Disbelief, horror and fear welling up inside his chest until it felt as though his lungs were being compressed in iron. 

“Sire, please-” Damon croaked. He made to take a step forward but Jason threw his arm out to block him.

“Be silent.” Jason snarled. Don’t make this any worse, was the unspoken comment that followed. 

“Ah, yes. And what about you, Damon?” The king cooed. He turned to face them again.

“What if you had to choose between your mate and your rider?” The king’s voice cut like a whip. Jason went completely still. Lune looked over at Damon.

And Damon?

The black dragon shook. He looked from Lune to Jason, his eyes wide with panic and desperation. 

“I…” He rasped. His hands closed into fists by his sides, the knuckles white and bloodless. 

“I…” He said again. He seemed to choking on his words. The king’s face was growing dark. Or was it the whole room that was growing darker? Colder?

“It would never come to that.” Said a soft voice. They all looked back at Lune. The little white dragon was kneeling, hands in his laps submissively. 

“I know Damon is bound to Jason. If there was a time, he would have to choose between us… I would never have him make that choice. I would make sure he would choose his rider.” Lune said softly. Damon made an utterly gutted noise from deep in his throat. The king stalked silently towards the white dragon. He tucked a strong hand under the boy’s chin to tilt his face up. Terrifying glittering gold eyes met deep sorrowful lilac. The hand was painful enough to bruise but Lune didn’t draw away. He met that piercing gaze.

“I see.” The king said and it felt more then just an acknowledgment. 

“Sir Jason.” He snapped. Jason straightened up.

“Yes sire.” 

“Your five-month time limit still holds. You have my permission to train him as a strike dragon however Gabe will continue to design saddles until we find one that works. This is a test period. Make sure your dragon is cohesive with the rest of your squad and be ready to take him with you on a future mission. There will be no forgiveness of error.” The king commanded. He turned away from the trio. His glanced back over his shoulder.

“Of any kind.” He clarified. Jason, apparently dumbstruck, nodded. He bowed so low he nearly toppled over.

“Yes sire, I understand.” 

“Good. Takara will inform the other knights of the changes. You may go.” The three scrambled from the palace like quarter, still not quite able to believe what had just transpired but all desperately wanting to put as much distance between themselves and the king as they could. 

\--

END

\--


	9. Chapter Nine

\--

Chapter Nine

\--

For the first time when given the choice to go back to the stables or stay in Jason’s quarters, Lune had opted to stay in Jason’s rooms. This wasn’t because he was more comfortable as a human. It was simply the powerful need to be with the both of them. He had fallen asleep, cocooned between both men on the large oak four poster bed. 

He had apparently needed the skin on skin contact because he had slept deeply right up until the sun rose the next morning. Damon was snoring behind him, the dragon’s powerful forearm heavy over Lune’s waist. Jason was taking deep slow breathes, his nose inches from Lune’s. Lune took the opportunity to stare at the human who had captured him nearly a month ago. Relaxed and peaceful, he reflected how young Jason looked. The hardness of his features was gone as the early sun glinted off his bronze hair.

He took those early hours to wonder about everything that had transpired since he had fled his birthing grounds. What would he have done in the mountains by himself? Lune had looked at the occasional filly but the idea of fighting and ruling a harem didn’t call to him the same way he had seen it call to his older half-brothers.

Dragons only a year or two older then Lune usually had at least one filly with them. Perhaps if he had found a filly with a quiet nature like himself, he would have been content to explore the snowy world with her at his side. He had never been given the chance though.

He thought of how happy he would be if it were Damon with him, Jason’s voice in his ears and the snow in his eyes and found that thought to be far more satisfying. 

“Your thinking is so loud.” Jason rumbled, sleepy eyes opening.

“Sorry.” Lune whispered. Damon snored on. 

“Everything alright?” Jason mumbled, blinking slowly at him.

“Mmm.” Lune said. He reached up a hand and gently brushed back several strands of auburn hair from Jason’s face. His cheeks were getting rough with stubble. 

“How long have you been awake?” The rider asked, pressing a kiss to his open palm.

“An hour, maybe more. I generally rise with the sun.” Lune commented with a shy smile. Jason gave an inelegant snort.

“Wonderful. Ah well, perhaps having an early riser will help Damon with his laziness. Doubt it though.” Jason yawned, his jaw cracking. Lune attempted to wriggle out from the massive arm that held him captive. Damon growled in his sleep and squeezed so tight Lune let out a squeak. Jason grinned.

“Just have a lie in. I’ll boil the pot and make us some tea.” The rider said, leaving the white dragon to his warm prison. Lune grumbled but laid his head back down on the downy pillows. Human certainly knew how to make a comfortable nest. Now that he had spent time in one of their squishy fragile bodies, he understood why they needed to so many layers to their bedding. 

As Damon shifted in his sleep, Lune was reminded of the terrifying night before. The king had called Damon his mate. Lune bit his lip. Damon had yet to try and breed with Lune. Would that change now the king had declared their bond so openly? Lune was conflicted about that. 

He felt an odd sort of anticipation, desire, fear and trepidation. He also felt a little indignant. There was the assumption that Damon would proposition as his mate and Lune would accept him without question. He thought of Damon’s hard muscles, massive sleek black wings and powerful crested neck and horns. He was strong, he would protect Lune, wanted to protect Lune. Perhaps he would accept him… but not without making the ebony dragon work for it. 

“Don’t look so worried. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Jason murmured from the fire place. Lune stared up at him but he didn’t see any deceit in the rider’s face. He had to trust Jason. 

By the time Damon was awake, Lune was fed up with lying down and promptly dashed up from under Damon’s arm the moment the black dragon stirred. Jason smiled and passed him a small mug of tea. Lune sipped carefully. He was slowly getting used to the different temperatures that human ate their food. He hadn’t burnt himself in a awhile. Damon stretched, joints popping. 

“Did you want me to order food?” Damon grumbled as he scratched absently. Jason shook his head.

“No.” Damon frowned.

“No?” Lune glanced up at the man. Jason had become rather still. His tea was abandoned beside him.

“We will wait until after we come back to eat.” Jason said, sounding oddly withdrawn. Lune frowned.

“Come back?” Damon challenged from somewhere behind them. The rider sighed. 

“Yes. Damon, you are going to help Gabe this morning. The squires are starting to return with their new riding dragons and he needs the extra muscle to work the forge.” Jason said steadily. Lune could feel Damon’s distrust. The link between the two was buzzing in the back of him mind. 

“He has all the muscle he could ever need.” Damon sneered. 

“You will do as your told.” Jason said, an edge to his voice now. Lune shifted. There was something Jason wasn’t saying. Both dragons glanced at each other. Lune put down his cup and started to edge back towards the ebony dragon. 

Quick as a snake, Jason hand whipped out and grabbed Lune’s forearm, startling him. Damon was on his feet proper in an instant. 

“Put on some clothes on and go Damon.” Jason growled. Damon glared at his master. Lune looked from one to the other, startled.

“Where are you taking him?” Damon took one step forward and stopped as the collar about his throat glowed blue. Damon’s eyes widened. It had been a long time since Jason had needed to use magic to bend the ebony dragon to his will. Master and servant glared at each other, Lune nervously shifting between them. 

“Go.” Jason said. 

Damon snarled, showing white sharp teeth before turning and grabbing his pile of clothes. He dressed without even looking at the white dragon before charging from the room, slamming the heavy door with a resounding slam. Jason sighed.

“Come on. Get changed.” Jason murmured. Lune skittishly backed away from him but put on the fresh clothing. He hadn’t seen Jason take control of Damon before. The rider rubbed at his own eyes, already feeling the strain of the tasks to come. They weren’t off to a good start. He rose and grabbed for a shirt. 

“Come.” He muttered. Lune followed several paces behind as they stepped out into the corridor. Jason grabbed him by the arm again to pull him along a little faster. 

"I thought the best thing to do would be to introduce you to a few strike dragons before we see about you meeting the other riding dragons." Lune thought this was probably a good idea. He was also curious about the other strike dragons and what they would be like. What he could not help but notice was how tight Jason’s facial features were or how strong the grip Jason had on his upper arm as the rider led him down the muggy stone corridors.

"Why couldn't Damon come with us?" Lune asked, nearly stumbling as he tried to keep up with Jason's long stride.

"Damon isn't thrilled about any of this. I don't think it would be wise to bring him in case he starts something." Jason muttered. Lune frowned, not really understanding what the rider meant.

"Start something?" Lune mimicked. Jason sighed and then stopped.

“Why would he start something?” He pulled his arm free of Jason’s grip though he suspected the larger man let him go. 

He stopped so suddenly that Lune ran up the back of him. The taller man turned around and his expression was so grim, Lune felt the first tremors of uncertain fear.

"I won't lie to you, Lune. This isn't going to be easy." Jason said. Lune frowned.

"I realize that." He said, perplexed. Jason stared at him a long minute and continued walking down the corridor, the heels of his heavy boots echoing in the empty hall. These passages they traversed seemed to be older then the stables. The brickwork was denser, colder and stacked in larger slabs. The flames in the torches seemed to burn almost feebly in the cold wet air. Lune shivered. They turned down two more corridors and came to halt in front of a large door.

"Stand back. Don't touch anything until I invite you." Jason warned. Lune just nodded. Jason snapped his fingers and the lock on the heavy door snapped open with a clank of metal. Inside it was dark but Lune could hear creatures moving. There was the clack of claws, hissing and scrapping of the very sharp against stone. The rider stepped in and lit several of the torches with a wave of his hands.

There were three dragons inside, all small. The smallest was the size of a bulky hound, the largest was little taller than a young pony. Lune's voice caught in his throat. They were all disfigured.

All of the dragons Lune had seen had marks of past battle. Even Damon, even Jason himself had faint marks of old arrow wounds, scars from sharp blades or claws. But nothing he had seen came close to the sorry state of the beasts in front of him. The largest was worst off. It was missing a large piece of its head crest, several claws and its scales down its left leg were all flawed and pointed any which way, as though the animal had been skinned and the hide had not grown back correctly. The second dragon was hissing through several missing teeth, its throat making a horrible gurgling sound. Spines were missing from its back and tail.

The smallest of the dragon seemed to be in better condition but its eyes rolled and darted in every direction and there was a distinct cut above one eye as though the beast had taken a hard beating to the head. Jason nodded slowly and Lune crossed into the room, a hard lump in his throat. He expected... something but the three just stared up at him.

They were more instinct then true sentience. Truth, they were dulled, stupid even. He saw no recognition in their eyes, no companionship or kinship. They just blinked at him with feral contempt.

“I don’t understand.” Lune choked.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Jason murmured. 

“Why are they down here by themselves? Why don’t they recognise me? What’s wrong with them!?” The words came out as a sob.

The smallest dragon gave a hiss and came forward but Jason raised a hand and the beast stopped. 

“I told you that the knights do not consider strike dragons of the same calibre as riding dragons. They are usually simpler creatures.” Jason explained.

“They aren’t! You’ve done something to them!” Lune shouted. He was shaking. Jason reached for him but he wrenched backwards.

“Don’t touch me! Would you leave me here? Is that why we are here?” 

“No, gods no!” Jason said, his face aghast.

“You should. I’m a strike dragon now.” Lune sobbed. The three animals shifted uneasily. They didn’t seem to comprehend the argument. That only fuelled the rage and pain inside Lune.

“I can’t understand you humans! You won’t be satisfied until the world bows at your feet. You’re all completely mad! I thought I could do this.” Lune sobbed, drawing back towards the door. Jason followed, his hands out.

“I thought I could but I can’t. I won’t ever serve you or your blood king.” Lune turned on his heel and fled the dark room. The creeping, slithering, hissing noises of the strike dragons following him out. 

“Lune!” Jason shouted his name. 

His feet slapping the cobblestones. Lune drew in breath, his lungs burning, his eyes burning, his ears burning. He actually made it to the stairs before his body froze. The corridor had become dark, the only torches were several metres behind. It didn’t matter though. The glowing blue of his collar lit everything around him. Lune gave a weak sob, his chest heaving.

“I’m sorry.” Jason whispered as he came up behind him.

“I hate you.”

“Lune-” 

“All of you.” He rasped. 

\--

It was a slow silent, painful journey back up into the daylight. Jason headed for the forge, feeling like a man walking to the gallows. He was painfully aware of Lune’s pale complexion, stiff posture, wet cheeks and bloodshot eyes. He wanted to reach out but the dragon only flinched at his touch and snapped at him. Worse, he could feel the pain and misery across their link and knew that Damon would be in a state when they finally found him. 

He didn’t have to wait long.

As they reached the forge it got warmer. The smell of hot leather, burning wood, coal and sweat settled thick in the air to coat the back of the throat. Damon came striding towards them and Lune dashed out from Jason’s side and lunged for the other male. Damon, his bare chest streaked with soot and sweat, scooped up the shaking dragon.

“Where did you take him?” Damon snarled. Jason just shook his head.

Damon growled, eyes flashing. Gabe moved out from behind one of the many work benches. 

“Take him to get some water, he looks pale as death.” Gabe barked. Damon sneered at the older man. He didn’t appreciate being ordered about by anyone who wasn’t the king or Jason. He did as he was told though, gently pulling the trembling youth over to a running water spout.

“What happened? I thought you were making progress with the youngling.” Gabe growled as Jason sagged against a pillar.

“I took him to see the older strike team.” He said. From over the other side of the forge he heard Damon’s foul-mouthed curse and knew Lune was telling him what had happened.

“Why!?” Gabe snapped.

“There wasn’t any point in putting it off. What would be the use? To train him, have him combat ready and then show him what their lives were like would have been far worse. I couldn’t pretend to him that all was well with the world. The truth is we categories dragons. I cannot pretend for him that we don’t act with prejudice.” Jason sighed. Gabe looked thoughtful as he tugged off heavy stained gloves.

“True. Surely you expected such a reaction then?” Gabe grunted. He took out a small hip flask and unscrewed the cap. He took a drink and passed it to Jason. Jason swallowed down the burning liquid and grimaced. 

“I did. He says he hates me.” Jason muttered. The forge master snorted.

“Hardly. I doubt that creature has the capacity for something as violent as hate. Give him time. If anything, at least this little tiff will bond him closer with Damon.” Jason watched as Damon held Lune close. He could feel the rage pouring across their link.

“I’m not sure how to get passed this.” He admitted quietly. The stable master shook his head.

“Yes, you do. You only have five months. I know you want to care for him but the truth is if you want to keep him then you need to break him in. You know damn well that he needs to be trained whether he wants to be or not. A firm hand need not be a cruel one but his feelings don’t matter. He is your dragon. Its time he understood that fully. Make you choice Jason or be ready to hand him over to the king.” Gabe gave the rider a hard look. Without waiting for a reply, he pulled his leather gloves back on and headed back to the forge. 

Jason stood in the blistering oppressive heat of the forge room. His eyes never left his two dragons. Lune’s stubbornness was arguably worse than Damon’s. Jason would have to be greater than the two. He couldn’t count on Damon’s help. Not really. Not if he would have the two become mates. He took a deep breath, the air dry in his lungs. 

Gabe was right and Jason would not hand his dragon over to the king. 

“Damon, Lune, come.” Damon’s head twisted to face him but his growl turned to an expression of shock as the collar about his throat glowed. They were both forced to move forward. He stared at the grim expression of his rider and knew in that moment, that things were about to change.

\--

END

\--


	10. Chapter Ten

\--

Chapter Ten

\--

Jason did not take them back to his chambers. Instead both dragons were taken to the stables. When Lune went to follow Damon into his stall, Jason stepped in front of him.

“No. You will be staying in your own stall for now.” He said. Damon spun around. He opened his mouth to argue when Jason slammed the heavy door shut in his face. Lune was glaring at him, those lilac eyes also iridescent in the low light. They looked pitifully wet. 

He stamped into his own stall and turned his back on Jason as the rider closed the door. He felt the prickling all over his body and had to hurry to remove his clothes as his body was forced to transform into its original shape. 

He dropped onto all fours as the white scales flowed down his spine. He stood for several moments, shaking off the horrible feeling of the sudden change. He hadn’t expected to be separated from Damon. He lifted his nose, sniffing the dusty air. Damon was close but there were no windows in the walls and he couldn’t see the black dragon. 

His wings drooped. He didn’t understand this new hardness in Jason. This new colder, more distant man. He hadn’t been able to hear what the forge master had said but he had seen the shadow pass over Jason’s features. What concerned him more was what he had felt coming across the link he shared with the rider. It was like a tightening of the chains. He felt the iron will and the decided resolution in Jason’s mind. 

Lune didn’t know what was about to happen to him. But he had a horrid feeling that this was only the beginning.

\--

Lune did not see Damon once for the next several days. His own anger, misery and indigence was so great that he refused to acknowledge anyone who came near his stall. Even Gabe’s sugar cubes went unnoticed as Lune brooded on his heating mats, curled up tight. 

“I needed you to see what you had agreed to.” Jason had said to him. Lune had thrown a tail quill in his direction. Unfortunately, that had been the last thing the rider had said to him. Jason had come to collect him for grooming, feed times and short sessions but not once did he say anything. Lune hadn’t realized how much he had enjoyed the quite words and soft touches of the man. Now he was only touched by the brush or the by the leather head straps of the bridle. Contact was brief and verbal communication was non-existent. Still , he didn’t want to admit that out loud.

Underneath his emotions of anger and misery, Lune felt lost. He didn’t know what to do. He knew the chances of escape were practically zero. To even stand a change he would need to get out of this stall, to get up in the air but even the thought of flying with the riders made him shudder with disgust. 

It wasn’t fair. He couldn’t understand how the human could treat the little dragons so different to their riding dragons. Just because they were smaller, they were viewed as less valuable. It was awful. 

He missed Damon’s company. Jason had closed the mental link they shared, completely cutting off his connection with the black dragon. He wondered just how long this could go on. How long would Jason confine him? Lune was aware of the other visitors that came by his stall. 

Other riders. 

All muttered in low voices how they would best handle Lune’s negative attitude. Attitude. As thought Lune was a misbehaving puppy instead of an imprisoned and enslaved dragon. He didn’t want any of them to touch him. He squeezed his eyes shut. Could it be that Jason would give him away to one of them? Had he given up on trying to train him?

Lune just didn’t know what to do. 

\--

Jason didn’t know what to do. 

The last week had been hell. Lune was refusing every order. He now only moved if Jason forced him to. He still took Lune out, groomed him and fed him. He had the little dragon walk laps of the arena if only to make sure his muscles didn’t weaken from so much inactivity inside his stall. He had tried to be stricter, to limit what he said and how he touched. The idea was that his touch would be the reward for Lune’s performance but far from trying harder, the little dragon just shut down.

Damon was in a foul mood as well and consequently, every practice session with Jason’s squad had been a stressful and difficult ordeal. Damon’s terrible mood made him more likely to snap at the other dragons in the squad, much to everyone’s annoyance. He even got into a scrap with Amara’s lapis filly whom he usually got along well with. His anger with Jason was secondary. What he really wanted was Lune back by his side. He was torn between his loyalty to his master and his desire to have his mate. 

It was exhausting. 

Jason had spent the last few days pouring through his father's old journals. His father had broken in many dragons during his career. He had recorded every location, every species and every week of training. His father had never caught anything as rare as a Kagame but he had laid out careful notes of the temperament of each beast he had brought in. He had decades of experience with dealing with difficult dragons. The Sun King had seldom allowed a capture and release, especially for an animal of rare breeding. There had to be something helpful in these books. Jason read with almost feverish desperation. 

His greatest worry was that if Lune could not accept his captivity then he would simply shut down. It wasn't such a ridiculous idea. It was a warning all young riders were given when training their dragons. In his father's most recent journal before his death was a story confirming Jason’s worst fears. 

He had written of the capture of a small Ziemia filly from the outskirts of the Desert of Glass. The filly had been utterly unwilling to obey. Collared and returned to the king's stronghold she had refused to be domesticated in anyway.

Jason read with a growing feeling of dread how his father had attempted to ride her. Only by activating the collar had the filly been ridable. She attacked anything, man or beast that came near her stable and had broken several teeth from constantly chewing on the bars of her enclosure. After several weeks she stopped doing even this. She stopped moving and stopped eating. She would not function unless made to by the collar. By the end of the third week, she had begun to lose her scales and the rider understood that further captivity would likely result in her death. Now too weak to fly, unwilling to eat or drink on her own, his father considered simply euthanising her. 

Jason flipped through the pages rapidly, scanning days’ worth of entrees for the resolution. His knee was bobbing up and down almost violently as he poured over the book. Finally, he found the page he was looking for.

With little other options his father had decided to try one last idea. He took the filly and released her into a breeding enclosure. He released a male dragon into the same enclosure. His writing described his worries that the male would attack the weakened filly. When an animal was in such poor condition it wasn’t unusual for another of its kind to turn against it. He didn’t though. An experienced stud, the older male had been able to woo the filly out of her misery. She had never become a riding dragon but with the king’s consent, Jason’s father had the filly become a breeder. Her first clutch of eggs had been good. 

One of the hatchlings had become Sir Fredrick’s riding dragon, a knight from Jason’s own flying squad. 

Jason sat thinking for a long while. He knew Damon may very well be the best way to both Lune’s co-operation and his obedience but how best to use this information, he wasn’t sure. Slowly, he closed the massive journal and stowed it away on the old shelf. He knew Damon wanted the little Kagame. He knew that the two would pair and form a mate bond. He closed the book and ran a hand through is hair. It was tangled and greasy. He sighed.

“Come on.” He murmured. Damon looked up from where he had been brooding by the fire.

“Where are we going?” Damon grumbled.

“To wash. Then you and I are going to have a long conversation about your mate.”

\--

It was the seventh day since Lune had told Jason he hated him. Two days since the last time the rider had come to see him. Lune was bored, hungry and quite miserable. Gabe hadn’t come to see him either. At this point he would have enjoyed seeing the forge master. Any familiar face really. He felt sure that people snuck passed his stable. Even in the middle of the night he would wake, his scales creeping with the feeling of eyes on him. Woken from half dreams he would rock his feet, smoke curling from his nose as something moved outside. 

Peering through the slits in the wood, a thick indefinable presence.

Occasionally dragons would call out in their stalls. None of their voices were familiar. He missed the calls of his old clan mates. Of his mother. He wondered how they were. If they ever thought of him. He doubted it really. Dragons like to live in the now. As far as his mother was concerned, Lune had grown up and flown away as young males should when starting to hunt for a territory and filly or two of their own. He let out a breath and scent in the air was strange and bland. 

The sound of heavy boots woke him from his half doze. He stretched gingerly, tail wavering from side to side. He was ready to warn off whoever it was when he paused. The hot wind brew threw the dusty railings and with it, a familiar scent. 

Jason looked older. It was ridiculously really. It had only been a few days but the rider did look older. Or maybe it was just the unkept of his uniform and dusting of stubble. The two looked at each other. Dragon and rider.

“Would you like to come out of here?” Jason asked. Lune shifted; his stance stiff. He didn’t want to speak to him. He turned up his snout in a bratty gesture. He heard the man sigh and it sounded almost angry. Lune didn’t care. 

“The king won’t allow you to be set free. I would be lying if I said that I want to let you go. I don’t. I won’t and I can’t.” He said. The silence stretched on again. The rider took a breath, let it out and continued. 

“If you follow me now, I will take you to a new pen. Depending on your behaviour, you can share it with Damon.” Lune’s head lifted just a little but he didn’t get up. He didn’t want to show just how anxious he was to see the black dragon again. 

“Will you come on your own?” Lune gave a low hiss but Jason’s face was like marble. Hard and utterly set. It was then that he understood that this wasn’t really a conversation. The white dragon stood and after one more moment’s hesitation, followed Jason out of the dark stable. 

The walk felt longer then any Lune had ever done. He glanced nervously from side to side. His tail kept bumped off the walls and into buckets. Every time it did, he jumped.

The new stable was far larger, similar to the one he and Damon had shared. He didn’t even wait for Jason, desperate to be outside, he trotted out the double doors to the open enclosure. 

There was sunshine, there was grass. Lune unfurled his wings, delighted to feel the blazing sun on his scales and the hot wind around his body. He tried to forget the metal bars all around him for a moment and took in the fresh air. He paced a little, clawing up the earth just for the fun of it. A sound caught his attentions and he looked around. There was another enclosure beside this one with a large gate between them. 

Slowly, from the depths of the stall on the other side of the bars, emerged Damon.

Lune couldn't contain his excitement at the sight of the black dragon. He hadn't really acknowledged just how much he had missed his company. Damon let out a puff of thick coiling smoke, his eyes bright. He strode towards the fence line, the hot sun reflecting off ebony scales. 

"Stop." Jason's command cut the air like a bull whip. Both dragons froze. In his excitement, he had almost forgot Jason was there. 

"You are out here because I need to see an improvement in you Lune." Jason said, his voice uncharacteristically hard. Lune shot him an angry glare. He turned back to the fencing, intending to call Damon but when he did, the black dragon did not come. He stayed where he was, his muzzle turned towards his rider. 

Lune called again. Still Damon did not come.

"He is mine. Just as you are. Unlike you though, he obeys me," Jason snapped. The Kagame looked from Damon to Jason and back. The joy he had felt at the sight of the large male was shrinking inside him, shrivelling away like water through cracked earth. 

"Your freedom revolves around whether or not your behaviour improves. Do not forget that. You can go to him." Jason said with a sharp nod to Damon. The black dragon seemed almost to cringe but he came forward toward the other enclosure. The black dragon stuck his snout through the bars, trying to snuff him but Lune was already striding around, his wings snapped tight to his body and his tail quills rattling. Damon gave a low commiserating whistle but the white dragon refused to come any closer to the bars. 

The first signs were not as promising as Jason had first hoped. He knew that their separation would not have been easy but Damon's obvious choice to follow Jason's order then go to Lune's side had made things worse. It didn't seem to matter that Lune had sworn to the king that he would never force Damon to choose between them. 

Jason's fingers were bloodless where he tightly clenched the stall door handle. Every day he wasted trying to get Lune's cooperation was another day that would be used against him. Every day the other riders made comments about his lack of progress. It was only a matter of time before the Sun King learnt of this new resistance. 

Who was he trying to fool? 

Undoubtedly, the Sun King already knew. In which case, it was potentially only days before the king ignored Jason’s wishes and decided to find other uses for the Kagame. He was running out of time. With that thought firmly in mind Jason closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. 

Lune jerked upright at the first feeling of Jason's magic. The sigils along the collar glowed and his body began to change. After a week of staying in his true form, to go back to a human was incredibly unpleasant, more so then usual. His height vanished as his bones shrank. Hair flowed down his back. He folded his pale arms across his naked chest, shivering. He felt smaller than ever as Jason came towards him. Was the older man always so towering? Did he always have those hard lines across his face? Lune flinched when Jason grabbed his arm. 

"Come." Jason said. He dragged the dragon back into the stall and away from the sunlight. Damon watched them go, his wings limp at his sides. Lune tried to pull his arm free.

"I can walk." Lune snapped. He let out a yelp when Jason forcibly swung him around in front. His fingers were bruising, his eyes dark with anger. The first true hints of the rider's frustration were finally leaking through.

"I know you can but as you won’t unless I make you so I removed that choice."

"You always removed the choice! I didn't ask to be captured!" Lune shouted, firing up at once. 

"Well you have and it’s about time you accepted it." Jason snarled. Lune bared his teeth like an angry cat, shoving uselessly at the larger frame. 

"I don't want to!"

"I don't care what you want!" Jason roared. It was so loud that it cut through the mundane noise of the stables. The shuffling and rumblings of the other animals went quiet. Magic leeched from Jason's body, coiling in the air, making it thick, making it difficult to breathe in. Lune had never seen the man so angry before. The fingers around his forearms were digging in painfully.

"You're hurting me." Lune rasped. Jason shook him then, hard. His head snapped back and then forward.

"I don't understand why you keep playing at being so fucking thick so let me lay it out for you. In a couple of months’ time, if you are not on form, then I will lose my title. Damon will be sold off to another rider. You will either be publicly executed or tortured by another rider until you are little more than a toy for breeding purposes. Do you understand? Those are your choices!" Jason shoved him then. The force was so violent that Lune was hurled back. His naked frame hit the ground hard, skin scraping. He stared up at the rider, his eyes wide.

"I'm done with this Lune. Make your choice. Keep your word to the king and start your training or stay here a wait for someone else to come get you." Lune shook from head to toe. His fingers nails were digging into his bleeding palm. 

"Fine." It was all he could manage. He glanced up and flinched again. Jason looked like he wanted to hit him. 

"Fine?" Jason snarled. He was about to really lose control. Lune could see that now. Not even the connection they shared with Damon was helping to relieve the rage. 

"I will keep my word to your king and train as a strike dragon." He croaked. He hated how meek he sounded, how pathetic.

"Then get up." Jason snapped. On trembling legs, Lune managed to stand. This time Jason did not drag him. He just turned and stalked out of the stall and Lune had to run to catch up. He was still naked but he didn't bother to ask for clothes. 

As he ran, he clutched at his own arms, trying to rub away the dark purple bruising, dread building inside him.

\--

END

\--


	11. Chapter Eleven

\--

Chapter Eleven 

\--

As far as conversation went, that really couldn’t have gone much worse. Damon felt as though he were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Despite their outward appearances, Damon could feel the inner turmoil between them. Jason was frustrated, angry and a little ashamed. Lune was also frustrated, angry and ashamed. It would have been funny if the situation wasn’t quite so dire. The white dragon and the rider were pointedly ignoring each other as they marched and Damon was left to sigh.

He could neither pacify his angry rider nor comfort the upset Kagame without getting his head damn near bitten off. So, Damon said nothing. This confrontation had made things very real for the little dragon. He now knew that his captivity could be a lot worse, that his freedom could shrink further. It still might.

One of the larger problems that Jason had yet to even address with their new charge was that Lune would need to be accepted by the other dragons’ in Damon’s squad. It they did not accept him; they could very well attack him and that would be bad. Primarily because Damon would have to put himself in between. Flying squads grew and trained together for years, decades even. 

New dragons could be added but it had to be done gradually. Lune was too big to be a striking dragon, was without a rider and had no knowledge of dragon squad etiquette. They didn’t have years for Lune to get used to their scent, and them to his. They had months. To say the odds were against them was a hideous understatement. 

And that was without the added… complication. 

Lune finally looked up from the cobblestone he had been glaring at to look at Damon.

“What complication?” He asked. Damon blinked. He hadn’t realized he dropped his mental wards. Jason opened the door to his rooms and the two dragons stepped inside after him, Lune looking expectantly from Damon to Jason.

“We may as well tell him. He’ll hear about soon enough anyway.” Damon sighed. Jason shot him an angry look but the black dragon only stared back, unruffled. Jason stalked over to his decanter and poured a healthy measure of scotch into a glass.

“The new riders that went missing during patrol.” Jason said darkly.

“You found them?” Lune guessed. He nodded.

“More or less.” Damon said with a shrug of his massive shoulders.

“Let’s go with less. The bodies of the three apprentices were found. Their dragons were gone.” Jason growled. Lune frowned. Had the dragons escaped? Thrown off the control of the collars against their younger, less experienced riders and fled?

“I know what you’re thinking and no. We don’t think so. At first sight it appeared that the dragons may have escaped but the wounds on the corpses were from animals far bigger. The collars of the beasts were not recovered. There were claw marks, blood and scales. All from the young dragons that are missing not from wild dragons or the dead humans.” Jason refilled his glass. Damon padded over to his human, growling in a low purr that usually helped soothed the man. Jason shot him another nasty look but didn’t rebuke him.

“So… what? They were attacked by someone else?” Lune asked quietly.

“They were taken. It would take multiple riders to steal three young training dragons. Several foreign riders entered the Sun King’s land with the intention of stealing dragons. It’s as good as a declaration of war.” Jason stared into his glass as he spoke, his shoulders tense. Lune hesitated then asked;

“Who?” Lune knew little of the human world. He knew vaguely that humans, like dragons, had territories. He understood that the human kingdoms were large and segregated from one another. 

“We don’t know. It’s been nearly a century since the other kingdoms have even shown any interest in invasion. We have a large stable and our king is powerful. We have open lines of trade with the Kingdom of Glass but the other two kingdoms are basically unreachable.” Jason explained. Damon gave a nod to one of the well-worn chairs and Lune took the hint and sat.

“How so?” 

“The Kingdom of the Sky is on the other side of the Kaempe Stor Mountain Range and the Kingdom of the Storms is across the ocean. Both can be crossed but only in small groups with very experienced dragons and heavy supplies. I just can’t imagine an army crossing either but The Kingdom of Glass has always been an ally to us for hundreds of years so it’s hard to believe they threaten war now. Trade has been stronger than ever.” Jason sipped at his drink, staring moodily out of the massive window. Lune frowned.

“What are we, this kingdom, I mean?” He asked.

“Ain’t that obvious? We are part of the Kingdom of the Sun.” Damon grunted. The group lapsed into silence for a long time. Damon gave an annoyed huff. He wasn’t built for this negotiating shit. 

“I’m going to order us food.” He said finally, already sick of the silence. Jason shot him a glare which he ignored. As usual.

Jason put down his empty glass and began to strip off his filthy uniform. He wanted to wash and get rid of the smell of sweat. He stalked into his bathing chambers. It wasn’t the grand pools of the underground but he did not have the patience to deal with other people right now. His own bathing chambers had a deep copper tub. He turned on the water, swirling his hand in for several moments. The water began to bubble and steam in reaction to the gentle flow of magic from his fingertips. 

When he stood up straight again, Lune was behind him.

“Alright.” Jason said. He climbed stiffly into the hot water and laid back, his eyes fixing on his white dragon.

“We are going to start again.” He said. Lune shifted but didn’t look at him. He played with his own long white hair. 

“I’m going to teach you about our kingdom. Then introduce you one at a time to the other dragons in my flying squad. After that, we will work on your flight patterns with the other strike dragons.” He added. Lune gave a small nod. Jason sighed.

“You don’t have to stand there and wait for me. Go sit by the fire and get warm. Damon will bring back food soon.” Lune padded over to the thick rug in front of the fire place. He placed his palm on the brickwork, feeling the hot stone. He collected his limbs neatly and lay down on the rug. He stared into the flames for a long time. Jason didn’t call out to him again.

He hadn’t realised he had dosed off until a warm weight settled over him. He jerked, his eyelids opening. Jason eased the thin blankets over his shoulder before sweeping the snow-white locks from Lune’s face. Lune hadn’t even heard him finish up washing or climb out of the tub. The rider sat behind the white dragon and carefully began to work a comb through the long strands.

The heavy door to their chambers opened and Damian walked in with a server, holding several silver trays.

“Didn’t know what everyone wanted so I just got a bunch of different things on the off chance that would get me snapped at less.” He said tartly. Jason raised an eyebrow as his big black dragon set down two trays, the young server boy copying. The boy bowed low and quickly skittered from the room. Lune sat up; the blanket still bundled around him as he blinked sleepily up at Damon.

The black dragon felt a rather sharp spike of want and protectiveness at the overtly cute picture his mate made. Jason collected some plates and looked over what his eldest brat had brought them. He was unsurprised to see the thick cut steaks and cutlets of lamb. There was also fluffy gold buttered rice, slices of salmon in an orange sauce and a selection of roasted vegetables. Jason sighed and grabbed Damon’s hair to steer the tall figure in for a kiss.

“Thank you.” He grumbled. Damon snorted and gave his master an amused grin.

“I know you well.” Damon said, placing some of the fish and rice on a plate for Lune. Lune perked up a little at the sight and smell of the food. The recipes the humans made were by far his most favourite thing about the human world. Damon passed him the plate.

“It shouldn’t have any bones in it but eat it slow just in case. You don’t want to get one stuck in your throat.” Damon said as he sat down with his own plate of steak. Lune frowned, poking at the pink fish. Dragons never had to worry about sharp pieces of bone. The insides of their mouths and throat were coated in a kind of thick muscular plating. It protected their insides from their meals as well as their own fire, acid or ice. 

“You will both sleep here tonight and first thing tomorrow we will go to the library so Lune can look at the map archives.” Jason said as he cut into his lamb. Damon wrinkled his nose. 

“I hate that fucking place.” He whinged. His rider rolled his eyes.

“I’m well aware which is why you won’t be coming with us. You will be going to see Amphion. I’ve decided that Lune will meet with him first.” Damon nearly choked on his food. He coughed violently, pounding on his chest for a few minutes.

“What!?” He spluttered, finally clearing his windpipe. Lune looked concernedly from one to the other.

Amphion was the largest and oldest dragon of their squad. He dwarfed even Damon. Heavily armoured but massive, he generally flew towards the back of the group and made sure no one slipped from formation. He was a fire breather but his main weapons were his enormous clubbed tail and huge spiked forearms and back legs. Jason had once joked that Amphion could hardly be ridden because there was barely a square inch of him that wasn’t covered in spikes. 

He was not tolerant of young dragons and had never had any hatchlings of his own. He also rarely engaged with the other dragons other than during training or on the battlefield. He wasn’t friendly and the idea of the tiny little Lune meeting that behemoth first…

“If Amphion doesn’t accept him then none of the other dragons will either. You will go first, speak with him and wait in the arena. Lune and I will be there in the afternoon.” Jason said though he didn’t look happy. It was true that without Amphion’s co-operation they may as well not bother but usually new dragons meet the younger riders first. They just didn’t have enough time!

After dinner Jason walked about his chambers, making sure that the doors to the balcony were locked as was the main door. He didn’t think Lune would try anything quite as stupid as to escape in human form in the middle of the night but in all honesty, it was just less stressful and complicated to keep everything locked. It helped his own peace of mind at any rate. His other option was to shackle the little dragon to the bed and whilst that image appealed to his… other tendencies, now was hardly an appropriate time. 

He padded over to his large bed. Lune and Damon were already under the covers. It was probably a good thing Lune was so small. His bed was quite large but with Damon’s bulk, it might have been a tight fit. Jason laid down, his back against Damon and Damon clutching Lune to him. Lune relaxed, letting the heart beat of the other dragon lull him as the blankets were tucked at his chin. 

\--

Lune was mildly nervous to left alone with Jason again so soon. They had left Damon at the stable after he had transformed back to his massive winged state. Amphion and his rider were away on an early morning patrol with Amara and her lapis but they would be back soon so Damon stayed to wait for them. 

Lune didn’t really understand what a library was. It wasn’t a human word he had heard before. From what he had gleamed, it was a collection of various different books and other artifacts the humans had put together. He imagined a giant pile of leather-bound books heaped on top of one another like the iridescent shell piles the little river dragons put together.

“It’s a bit of a walk from here. The library is in one of the oldest buildings, buried in the side of the mountain.” Jason explained as they left the draughty stable corridors. Lune looked about, the wall sconces casting them in long shadows. There were no windows in this particular corridor and Lune was struct with the loneliness of it.

“Where is everyone?” He asked as they climbed a set of sloping stone stairs. They were well worn in the middle.

“The king’s stronghold is massive. Guards patrol the main pathways every hour but this place is to big to have a person stationed in every corridor.” Jason explained. He turned left at the top and there, they passed a young, rather plain looking woman going the other way. She gave a little curtsey and avoided Jason’s eye. She wore a neat white blouse, a long grey skirt and a brown apron over the top. Lune had seen the uniform before and recognised it as the servant’s attire. 

The cooks on the killing floor back in the stables wore the same colour scheme. Lune watched her go, noting the bright canary yellow ribbon she had used to tie up her hair into a neat bob. 

“That seems… dangerous.” Lune murmured. Jason glanced at him.

“The halls are so empty. It feels like it wouldn’t be that hard to get anywhere without being seen.” He commented with a little shiver. Jason looked as though he wanted to reach out and touch him but decided against it. The rider stopped to face him.

“Its not that simple. There are spell traps in all of the corridor crossroads. Those unwelcome, people who mean ill will or are not citizens of the king are trapped inside them. Though the corridors themselves seem unguarded, all of the major halls have stationed guards or trained servants. Then they would have to get into the stronghold in the first place. We have dragons roaming the outer walls and in our skies at all times. We are never unguarded.” Jason walked on again and though Lune went too, he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that seemed to follow them. 

There was something wrong with that explanation and yet Lune couldn’t work out what or why. He wasn’t even sure why he felt as though they were in danger. He shook himself, flung his long hair over one shoulder, and hurried to catch up with Jason’s long strides.

\--

Okay. 

So, not quite like a pile of shells.

“Do you like it?” Jason asked, amused. 

Lune mouth was hanging open as he gaped through the grand archway. The library was a personal favourite place of the kings. He had spared no expense in its creation, subsequent expansion and up keep. It was quite over the top. The brick archway leading in was covered in gold leaf, sparkling in the early sunlight. An enormous thick glass circular window had been installed in the roof. The beautiful mosaic patterns of white, clear, silver, gold, orange and petal pink glass cascaded colours all over the polished porcelain floors. The entire library was a circular room, the redwood bookcase spiralling around and around. 

Huge sparkling tapestries depicting the Sun King and his gold dragon hung from the walls. The book keepers padded in and out of the shelves, putting away everything from huge tomes to tiny novels. Jason had to admit, the library was a favourite place for him as well. He remembered dashing between the bookshelves as a child. 

“It’s very…” Lune tried and failed. Jason chuckled.

“Come on.” He led the way down the three steps into the centre of the room. Lune was looking up at the huge colourful window. Jason had the guild him to stop him running into a large reading chair. They cut across the centre, zigzagged between several bookcases until they hit the far wall. 

“The mapping room is through here. If you ever get lost just go to the outer wall and look for the tapestries. They are colour coded. The ones near the exit are mostly gold. We are looking for the red ones.” Jason pointed to one of the extravagant hanging fabrics.

“Just don’t touch them. I’m pretty sure I still have the marks from the strapping I got from Madam Elsberry. She’s the head librarian here. Has been for over forty years.” Lune decided to walk a little closer to the rider. He was imagining a terrifying seven-foot woman brandishing a leather belt. 

They found the red tapestries showing a beautiful red dragon rode by a woman with matching flaming red hair.

“Who is that?” Lune asked, transfixed. The woman looked young, her bright green eyes and freckles delicately woven into the image. Her dragon was poised, balanced on its hindlegs. What captured Lune’s attention the most was that the dragon had, not spines but long ruby red flight feathers on the end of it tail. 

“That was the queen and her dragon, Ardere.” Jason murmured.

“Was?” Lune asked. He glanced at Jason and was surprised by the sadness he saw there. Jason wasn’t looking at him. He was gazing back into the face of the smiling but still fierce looking woman with her wind-blown mass of red curls. 

“Come.” Jason opened the door beside the tapestry and went inside. Lune followed. 

The room inside was dryer, darker but full of shelf upon shelf of scrolls. In the centre, like a miniature replica of the outside library, was a round table. The surface of the massive table was painted. Lune crept forward, amazed.

“This is the biggest map of the known region. It gets added to often.” Jason said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Lune padded over.

“Here, stand on this, it will give you a better view.” Jason pushed a second wooden chair towards him. Lune clambered up and stood to look over the massive table. 

“Its beautiful.” His said. The man nodded. Lune was looked down at the massive landscape. Every detail was intricately painted into the timber. The scale of it was incredible.

“We are here.” Jason said, tapping a tiny intricate painting of a collection of castles.

“That’s us?” Lune asked. The miniature castle was barely the size of two of his fingers.

“Yes.” There was a soft pastel patchwork of squares representing the crop fields surrounding it. Roads were little more than thin veins across the vast expanse. Lune could see the Kaempe Stor Mountain Range, displayed in towering slender across one side of the map like a deep jagged slash across the landscape. To the west was a gorgeous depiction of palm yellow and grey sand dunes, the Desert of Glass. There were countless trees, roads, caves, hills, ponds, lakes…

Even from atop his chair, Lune was struggling to absorb what he was seeing. He felt as though he could stand there for hours and never quite take it all in. Jason let him look. After a long time, Lune pointed to several eye-catching places.

“What is that?” He asked, pointing to what looked like a massive skeleton just before the desert.

“Its difficult to say but we believe it to be a skeleton of one of the world’s last titan dragons. It’s remains are bigger than this strong hold and still stands to this day though it is mainly only the ribcage and the top of its skull. The rest is buried in the sand.” Jason said. Lune stared. It was nearly impossible to imagine that any animal could grow to such a size.

“And that? What is that?” That was a massive shadowing impression north-east of the stronghold before the start of a large pine forest.

“Again, it’s hard to say. It’s a rather eerie place though I can’t really tell you why. It’s a huge crater but perfectly symmetrical, as though the ground just sunk. Its grassed over like a weird field but no tree or shrubs will grow there. It’s a very quiet place.” The rider mused. Lune’s wide eyes travelled further.

“That’s pretty.” Lune said, pointing. It looked like a massive town with lots of funny shaped brightly coloured buildings. It was a port town, running along the length of the ocean.

“Ah. That’s the city of Tungang. It is our main trading route between us, the Desert of Glass and a few of the neighbouring cities across the ocean. Many different people live there so the buildings are built by hundreds of architects from all over. It can be a dangerous place because it is on our boarder and doesn’t quite fall under our king’s rule. It considered neutral ground.” Lune glanced at the man.

“It looks like some of the buildings are on the water.” He said, fascinated. Jason nodded.

“They are. Many small houses were built to be floating homes. It’s a popular way of living for some people.” Lune stared, wondering before letting his eyes travel again. He frowned.

“What are those dark spots?” he asked. Jason leant forward in his chair.

“Ah. Yes. Those.” Though much of the massive map had been filled in, there were patches of black. The map seemed to abruptly finish just north of the Kaempe Stor Mountains. There were patches to the east and south as well as a massive patch of the ocean. 

“Those are places we haven’t or rather, can’t explore. Every year riders go out and bring back updates so that any changes can be added to this map here. There are many places though that are just to dangerous to go. Here for example-” Jason pointed to a black patch painted next to some innocent looking tulip fields.

“Is a valley made up of sharp limestone and shale. It has frequent landslides and violent winds. There are few large animals that live there because of this. It’s considered a no flight zone. Over here…” He pointed to another patch by some small rocky mountains that Lune was unfamiliar with.

“From what we can tell, this whole area is a dormant volcano but the gas and earthquakes are so frequent that the air is not good to breathe. Again, only a few species live there. The ground is hollow, hot to the touch and many have died from exposure to the gases that leak out of the rock bed. The neighbouring village had to relocate because of it.” Lune frowned.

“Why live so close to begin with?” He asked. 

“The volcano produced a large deposit of sulphur which is mined for many different uses. The poorer villages often go into those lands to mine it rather than trying to make a living as a farmer or other profession.” 

“But, if the sulphur mine can kill them, isn’t it better to stay away?” 

“When you say it like that, yes but these people have families to feed and to them, its easier to take the risk.” Jason murmured. 

“Over here Lune. This is where Damon and I flew recently. This is the village where we though a feral dragon had burnt up the crop fields and here is where the young riders were found dead.” The rider stood up and approached the table. He pointed to a neat looking village not to far from the Sun King’s stronghold.

“That’s… that looks close to here.” Lune said as he climbed down from his chair.

“It is. That’s what is so concerning.” Jason growled.

“And there’s no chance it could be a wild dragon?” He asked timidly. Jason sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

“Unfortunately, no. So, every day we will come back here for an hour or two to go over this map. These scrolls are all collections of maps. They are more detailed close up of this table here. I’ll help you go through the ones closest to home for now. A squad dragon must know his or her territory intimately. Should we ever get separated a dragon must always be able to find its way back to the stronghold.” Jason explained. Lune nodded. 

“Alright. Let’s get started.”

\--

Damon shifted from one foot to the other. To say that he was nervous was a ridiculous understatement. Amphion landed in the massive courtyard, his rider, a massive bear of a man named Logan, sliding from the saddle. Jason had already written a note and sent it along with his squire. Logan had apparently gotten it already because he didn’t look surprised to see Damon waiting for them. 

“Quite the task the king has set him aye?” the man grunted up at him. Damon chuffed. He got along well with Logan. The man was older than most riders and had seen his fair share of battles. He didn’t have the arrogant or superiority streak that some of the other riders did. 

Damon dipped his crowned head down to receive a pat on the muzzle. Amphion yawned widely, showing off not one but two rows of sharp teeth. His huge scarred wings folded nobly around his frame. They always sat strangely as his hide was so thickly covered in spikes. He sniffed at Damon. 

“Amphion, you may have heard that Damon has found his mate.” Logan sat as he began to unbuckle Amphion riding harness. The massive stone dragon blinked lazily. He glanced at Damon, mild amusement in those green and grey eyes.

Pretty is she? It was an unspoken question. Damon gave a snort.

Not exactly. 

“The Kagame male Jason brought in a month ago. He wishes to join our flight squad as a strike dragon.” Logan wrenched the thick leather straps from the beast shoulders. Amphion stilled. He looked from his rider to Damon. Annoyance, curiosity, confusion, perhaps a little bit of anger was all readable in the huge male. Damon kept his head bowed respectfully. 

Amphion had never met Lune, had no experience with Kagame dragons. To be fair, none of them did with perhaps one or two exceptions… 

“Normally we would see how he went with fillies and studs of his own age but with the current circumstances being what they are, Jason has requested you meet the brat and see if you think he would make a fit.” Logan wrestled the thick saddle down, Amphion crouching low to help. Annoyance and anger were definitely more prominent now. That huge clubbed tail thudded against the ground, scaring several nearby stable hands who were collecting the leather tack. It took two young boys to lift what Logan was hurling one handed. 

“Jason will bring the young pup along to the arena.” The rider said, dusting off his hands on his riding trousers. The huge beast turned its snout towards Damon. Damon stood tensely waiting. He wanted this to go well. He knew Lune could be useful. He knew Lune could probably out fly anyone in their squad but he didn’t say anything. He had to hope that Amphion would give the little dragon a chance.

“Well. Come on then, we haven’t got all day.” Logan turned and headed towards the arena. Amphion gave a low irritated growl and went after his rider, Damon following nervously behind them. 

\--

END

\--


	12. Chapter Twelve

\--

Chapter Twelve

\--

“Please try and hold still. Amphion is not used to so much energy.” Jason pleaded. Lune couldn’t help himself. The white dragon was dancing about from one foot to the other, his glittering white scales catching and bouncing the sunlight. They were attracting quite a bit of attention. No one had properly seen the Kagame since he had challenged Damon in the arena weeks ago. Now they were back here again.

Jason had chosen the arena because it was big enough that both dragons would properly be able to move around. With Lune’s wings fully healed, he felt better knowing that Lune would be able to dodge and move more easily in here on the off chance that this meeting did not go well. Lune could keep his distance for enough time for the riders to step in if something went wrong.

He hoped. 

Lune was looking this way and that, staring at each gate in turn for Damon and the others. Jason had passed Amara on their way and after learning she had nothing interesting to report, had come straight here. Distantly, Jason heard a loud thud. He took a deep breath and gave Lune a pat.

“Go on. I’ll stay. Just be polite.” He said rather lamely. He didn’t know what else to offer. Lune gave a nervous little growl and padded out into the arena without him. Logan and Amphion entered from the other side. 

Lune froze. 

He had heard the beast was huge but he was still a shock to the system. Amphion was so massive that he could probably have brushed the dome roof if he stood on his hindlegs. Stunned, Lune’s winged flared, the feathers fluffing out in alarm. Logan stopped walking and let his dragon come closer. 

Amphion drew himself together sniffing in the air with huge flaring nostrils. Smoke whistled out as he exhaled. Lune glanced once in Jason’s direction before slowly, timidly creeping forward. He reminded Jason of a cat, his belly low to the ground and his body bristling all over. Lune had to struggle to reign in his need to shake his tail quills. The shear mass of the male made him feel threatened. 

The memory of that night in the hail and dark, of a hulking figure soaring out of the sky to lance through his father’s wing. The roaring screaming battle that followed. Lune didn’t really no if it was just in imagination that the dragon whom now controlled Lune’s old harem was a big as he remembered.

When he was close enough, the enormous male reached its head down to snuff him. Amphion smelt of damp moss, rich earth and dry shale. It was different then anything Lune had smelt before. Different, but not menacing. He stood a little taller, almost touching noses. Amphion only huffed and Lune lost his fear.

Jason may have looked relaxed as he lent against the massive stone pillar but inside, he was a torrential mess of worry. Most of it was radiating down the link he shared with Damon. He was actually more concerned that he would have to leap forward and stop Damon from reacting more than anything Lune might do. 

Amphion didn't seem to know what to do with the little white dragon. Lune was darting back and forth, grabbing at him with the end of his snout, poking and prodding. It was like a kitten trying to play with a draft horse. The white feathered tail wagged back and forth in the air before he pounced on one enormous front clawed paw. Amphion gave a snort of irritation and lifted his leg, sending Lune tumbling away. Damon shifted but Jason shot him a swift warning look. 

He was not to interfere. This meeting must go well or Jason could count his career over. Maybe his life too, who knew? He had never seen the king so quietly agitated before. It had, after all, been hundreds of years since the kingdom had seen any sort of conflict with the neighbouring kingdoms. The Sun king's own dragon was captured freely in the Desert of Glass. This was seen as gift by the Kingdom of Glass, to allow the Sun King access to his land. 

But then... 

Both of the other kingdoms just seemed so far away, unreachable even...

He was distracted from his dark thoughts at the strangest sound he had ever heard. He looked up. Lune was sitting back on his haunches. He had his muzzle up and was letting out a light whistling song, something like a bird's morning warble. He twittered happily. Utterly dumbfounded, it seemed, Amphion lowered his own muzzle to sniff roughly again at the soft white scales. Lune, still singing and whistling, climbed right up the spiked snout and over the huge eye ridges. Jason's jaw dropped opened. So did Logan’s and half the onlookers. 

Amphion froze, his slitted eyes wide with shock. Lune clambered about, over the top of the huge head and down the thick neck. He settled and began to groom Amphion’s neck ridges. He was so small and agile that he did seem to mind the enormous mind field of thick spikes that covered the earth dragon's body. 

He scampered easily up to the vast wing joints and set to nibbling at the dead scales and dirt that stable hands had not been able to reach. Amphion stood ridged for a few minutes, seemingly deciding whether or not to shake the white dragon off. After a few minutes of grooming however, the huge male seemed to decide he liked it. He laid down and arched out his wings, blocking out the sun and let the juvenile have his way. 

"Well I'll be damned." Logan muttered. Neither rider relaxed completely but after about fifteen minutes, Amphion hadn't moved except to let out a low rumbling growl of contentment that sent some of the feed buckets rattling across the cobblestones. 

"You know, if Jouet had tried a stunt like that, he would have squashed him." Logan said, amused, referring to Estevan beast. Jason snorted.

"As if Jouet would have had the guts to climb on him." Jason chuckled. The other rider laughed, scratching at his stubble.

"Can't argue with that. He's a bit of a weird one, your new beastie." Logan said, not unkindly. Jason nodded.

"He definitely is." He said. The relief he felt was mirrored by Damon. The black dragon slowly came back into the arena. Amphion cracked one eye open. Damon dipped his head to the squad leader submissively. Lune seemed to decide he still wanted to play and flew off from Amphion’s shoulder to land heavily on Damon. Damon gave an indignant squawk and rolled to pin him.

"He plays like a baby. You sure he's old enough for combat?" Logan sniggered as Lune bounded away, using Amphion’s clubbed tail as a hiding place. Logan had never seen Lune in his human form and didn't really have any base of comparison for age given that Lune was the only Kagame dragon in residence. 

"He is. The playfulness is just part of his personality." 

"Well, you'll have to work it out of him. Can't have him trying to play tag when we are patrolling the boarders." Logan said drily. Jason shook his head.

"I don't really want to. He's not stupid. I showed him the map room. He could read back every name to me. He's got a sharp memory. I don't want to change who he is. You don't have to worry. He will take the missions seriously." He said confidently. Logan gave him a sceptical look.

"He's got you a fair bit whipped." Logan side with a lopsided grin.

"That's from Amphion by the way, not me." He added. Jason looked at huge dragon who was watching them with both eyes, clearly listening in on the conversation. Jason grinned. 

"We'll see." 

\--

"That went better than expected." Damon said, pulling on a pair of trousers. Lune was dressed in a loose soft robe, watching some birds flying outside the window with mild interest. Jason nodded.

"Yes. Did you really have to climb all over him though?" He said, half in exasperation, half in amusement. Lune shrugged and stretched.

"He didn't mind." 

"He could have squished you." Damon grumbled. He kept sniffing loudly, his expression dark.

"What's wrong with you?" Lune said grumpily. Damon had been rather cold to him since they had come back, not even wanting to play much. 

"You were rubbing all over him. You smell like him now." Damon said, irritated.

"Do I?" Lune sniffed and then shrugged again.

"I don't see why that's a problem. It's how I used to play with all my creshmates." He said unconcernedly. Jason pointedly got up and walked away to ring the bell for a servant. He decided that ordering food was the best way to offer them a small semblance of privacy. 

"It's a problem because he's not a cresh mate and you are not in a harem anymore." Damon growled. Lune looked up as the larger male prowled closer.

"Huh?" 

"It's a problem because I don't want you smelling like him. I want you smelling like me." Lune's eyes went a little wide and his cheeks flushed pink.

"...Oh?" He said. Damon bent down and sniffed along his neck. To his surprise and delight, Lune tilted his head to one side. He gasped as a wet tongue lapped at the exposed skin. Damon sat down and yanked Lune down with him, bundling the smaller male into his lap. At first, Lune bristled and Jason sent a quick warning down the link he shared with Damon. Damon, taking the hint, eased his grip and started to purr. 

Soothed by the sound, the smaller male relaxed again. Damon carded a hand through the long silver hair. 

"You're so pretty. If I had a harem, you would be the jewel of it." Damon whispered. He nuzzled at the gently curved jaw, nipping lightly. 

Heat coiled tight in his belly as Damon lent forward and bit gently at his collar bone. Lune gave a small groan. 

“I’d have a pretty little female to give me strong clutches of eggs. I’d breed you both.” Damon growled. Lune squirmed, unused to the coiling sensations of arousal. He had never felt attraction to another dragon this way. When Damon tugged his head back, Lune’s back bowed submissively. The scent of musk was thickening in the warm air. 

The sound of the door closing made them both jump. Lune jumped up, much to Damon's annoyance. Lune went very red when he saw the evidence of the contact, the long hard cock that was now outlined in the older male's trousers. He couldn't really pretend he didn't feel something similar. The robe he was wearing had a lewd bump at his groin. 

"Come eat you two." Jason said, ignoring the stormy look Damon shot him. Lune hurried to a chair, bunching the robe up in his lap. Jason places the new bowls and plates down. Lune looked at the new dishes with interest. 

The rider dished out food, ignoring Damon’s foul mood. The ate in a slightly uncomfortable silence for several minutes.

“Whose Jouet?” Lune asked curiously. Jason looked up from his plate, surprised.

“You heard us talking?” He guessed. Lune nodded. The rider sighed.

“He is Estevan’s dragon. His full name is Le Jouet.” He said, his lip curling. Lune frowned.

“That’s an odd name.”

“Estevan always names his dragons himself regardless of if they already have one. I think it means ‘plaything.’” He was expecting the look of disgust and horror. Even so, it made him feel vaguely dirty even though he would never have done anything of the sort. To erase any creature’s given name for something else let alone…

“You fly with this man?” Lune asked, revolted. Damon gave a low growl.

“Unfortunately.” The black dragon muttered. 

“Estevan is a good solider and knight. Even he is a terrible human being.” Jason said, spearing a potato with more force then was strictly necessary. 

“Don’t feel to bad about it. His dragon is as arrogant and stupid as his rider.” Damon added. Lune looked from one to the other.

“Was he always that way or is that how he has become after being exposed to that man?” He asked. Neither answered him.

\--

Lune slept beside Damon and Jason that night. It was getting warm even after sundown and the air was still. The morning had been quiet and uneventful. As they got dressed in fresh clothes Jason let his mind wander. 

The meeting with Amphion had lifted Jason’s hopes a little. He next wanted Lune to meet Amara’s lapis filly. The filly was about Lune’s age and so she would be in direct competition with him for ranking order. Jason had hoped to take Lune back to the library for the after whilst he sent Damon to make the request of the woman. Amara probably wouldn’t have any issue with the meeting. 

He hoped to have Lune meet as many of the squad as possible before Estevan and Kyril. Both men would likely be as difficult as possible but if Lune was able to fly with the others then there would not be much the other two riders could do about it. 

The trio went for a walk after breakfast. There was still so much of the enormous castle grounds that Lune hadn’t seen. Damon was bored of the conversation but went along to stretch his legs and walk a little behind so his could watch the little dragon. 

They were passing by the stables when Lune went completely still. Jason stopped and looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” Lune was generally pale but his facial expression was completely ashen with fear. He looked utterly frozen with apt terror.

“I don’t want to go in there.” Lune said, his whole body leaning away from the stable entrance. Instantly on edge, Jason looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Servant moved about carrying buckets, linens and baskets. A stable hand was pushing a large wheel barrow of dung, the metal fork balanced on top. A couple of bird picked at a large bale of strew not far away.

He stretched out his senses but his magic picked nothing up. He glanced at Damon and the black dragon was frowning in confusion. Perhaps the white dragon had better keener instincts. Jason gently took Lune’s hand. 

It was shaking.

“Hey, tell us what’s wrong.” Jason murmured. Lune stared wide eyed at the stable entrance. Damon was about to ask himself when a noise cut through the air like cannon fire. The hair stood up all over Jason’s body. People, riders, stable-hands and alike all stopped and looked into the gaping entrance of the stable.

From deep within there was a noise like screaming. 

Roaring, screeching pain filled screams.

Jason and Damon flew forward which meant Lune was forced to follow. Amara was dashing out of her filly’s stall, joining them as they ran full pelt down the stone floor towards the echoing screams. 

What they saw made their blood run cold. 

At the open door to the stall was a terrified boy no older than sixteen. Jason recognised him as one of the new riders in training. The beast he has recently caught was to be his first riding dragon. 

They looked into the stall.

The dragon inside was thrashing, its clawed feet kicking up in the air. The wailing screams were deadening as the animal’s mouth filled with thick bloody foam. Its exposed underbelly was blooming in great black lumps. As they watched in horror, several of the lumps burst in a spray of pale green liquid. The dragon started to convulse violently, still trying to scream but choking. The collar around its neck was dull, completely unresponsive. 

“Enough! Someone put it out of its misery.” Amara shouted. There were tears running down her face but she wasn’t cringing away like many of the onlookers. Garret appeared beside them with Gabe, the forge master. 

“What the fuck is going on!?” Gabe shouted. The young rider was trembled hair to toe.

“Help him!” The boy begged. Even Lune could tell that it was too late. The stone walls only magnified the animal’s dying painfilled shrieks. The dragon’s head was tossing, tongue white, eyes popping from its skull. The dragon had released its bowls in pain and fear. 

“There’s no helping him son. We need to put him down.” Garret grunted.

Gabe turned toward the forge to retrieve a blade but he was stopped. A sudden hush came over the crowd as the king appeared in the stable.

“Sire-” the king swept by the stable master without a word. Jason felt the power, like a wave of thick hot fog. The sun king raised his hand and placed it on the beast’s neck. They all watched, stunned as the guttering heaving of the beast’s flanks slowed and then stopped. The spasming muscles relaxed. Liquid oozed, dripping into the straw with soft pats.

The dragon’s rider was staring at the still form, almost catatonic with shock. The young lad was practically vibrating with horror, his dragon’s bridle still clutched in his shaking hands. 

“Sir Amara, take the boy. Get him something stiff to drink. Find out what happened.” The king said quietly. Amara nodded rigidly and took the boy’s arm and pulled him away from the gruesome sight.

“Gabe, have this corridor sectioned off. I want a full medical report conducted immediately. Sir Garret, assemble my knights. One hour.” The king swept from the corridor, people scattering like moths in his wake. 

\--

END

\--


	13. Chapter Thirteen

\--

Chapter Thirteen 

\--

Jason’s grip on Lune’s hand was close the painful. He had taken both Damon and Lune to the hottest pools available and order them to strip and wash vigorously. Neither had argued and Lune had scrubbed so hard he nearly made himself bleed. Despite the strong soap he still felt like the scent of death and decay was burned into his nostrils. Damon joined them and had new clothes brought down. They were marching up to the meeting hall. Normally Jason would only bring Damon alongside but he was refusing to let Lune from his sight. 

Lune didn’t particularly want to be left alone either. He was pressed tight to Damon as Jason took his assigned seat. The tension in the massive war room was palpable. Jason was almost ridged in his chair and he wasn't the only one. The faces of his fellow knights were grim. A few looked puzzled, having just come back from patrols or training and had not heard the full story yet. Low hurried whispers were being passed from one to the other. They had all been waiting for almost half an hour as knight trickled in. 

They were still waiting for news from the medics. The huge room was even more crowded than usual because almost all of the knights had brought their primary dragon in human form. The huge doors burst open as the king swept into the room, the head healer and three of the king’s most trusted advisors tailing after him. The murmurs went silent as the Sun King sat himself in one of the chairs.

"Report?" He said to the healer, an older man with greying hair named Aseam. 

"The tests are not complete but from what we have been able to confirm, the beast was poisoned. How and with what, we do not yet know." The man said gravely. The whispers started again until Lune felt as though he were standing outside in a light wind. 

"How is that possible? The stables are one of the most heavily guarded buildings in the entire stronghold!" Growled out Kyril. There were several aggressive nods of agreement. 

"Is it possible the poor beast was poisoned by accident?" asked a weedy red-haired man named Samson. 

"Ney, you weren't there. That animal didn't die from a bit of bad meat. It died a foul and painful death in minutes of coming into contact with whatever it was." Barked Gabe. More muttering, growing louder all around the hall. 

"Was that the animal’s usual stable?" asked Amara.

The room went quiet again. The king turned to look at her.

"That dragon was a youngling, freshly caught. That stable it resided in was temporary. Who normally uses it?" Amara asked. Faces turned to look at each other.

"My dragon normally rests there but I had him moved to a breeding pen. My filly came into season two nights ago. I told the boy he could use it." Fredrick said in his deep voice.

"Isn't he in your squad?" Lune whispered. Jason turned his head to respond.

"Yes." 

"Did he go to see that scorched farmland that the apprentices disappeared from?" Lune asked, his brain suddenly working very fast. Damon gave him a startled look.

"He did." The black dragon answered. Jason frowned. 

"Something you would like to add?" The Sun King turned his blazing eyes on Jason. All eyes turned to him but he was still looking at Lune in astonishment. 

"You think that whoever it was recognised Sir Fredrick's dragon and chose that stable on purpose?" Jason asked. Lune nodded. 

"What!?" Logan barked, thunderstruck. He was sat next to Fredrick and shared a stunned look with the man. 

"That would mean someone would have had to get through the stables to the killing floor to infect the feed meant for that particular stall." Garret added thoughtfully. 

"And not a single person noticed!?" Estevan spluttered. He looked very uncomfortable but Jason wasn't interested in that right then.

"You did." He said, looking at Lune. The room went completely silent again. 

"Explain." The king ordered. Lune started nervously at being the focus of so many people and dragons. 

"It's alright. You told me you didn't want to go into the stable minutes before that dragon started making noise. How did you know?" Jason asked, keeping his voice level.

"I don't... it was the smell." Lune responded shyly.

"What smell?" Amara asked quickly.

"I had smelt it before a few times since I've... stayed here. It's not nice. It smells like damp earth rot. It smells like death." He said. Nobody said anything to this bizarre statement though both Estevan and Kyril looked disapproving.

"But this doesn't tell us anything! The beast was rotting from the inside out, of course it smelt. As for smelling it before, no one else has died." Kyril said insensitively. Lune noticed many of the dragons shifted restless beside their riders. 

"When did you notice it?" the king continued, ignoring the smaller man. 

"When it was carried passed my stable door a few weeks ago." Lune said, thinking hard.

"Carried? You mean you think it's an actual object you smelt, not just-" Amara waved her hand in the air. Lune tipped his head to one side, his long silver hair tumbling over one shoulder.

"Yes of course. It grows in the highlands but below the snowline. Mother always told us to never eat it when foraging." He said as though this should have been obvious. 

"What is it, pup? What does it look like? A berry?" Logan asked his voice rising slightly with his impatience. Lune looked to Jason and Damon for help. He had no idea what it might be called in the human tongue.

"No, not a berry. It's, it's like rot." He said, trying to explain. Logan shook his head but before he could say anything Jason grabbed hold of Lune's chin and turned his face, so they were eye to eye.

"Look at me. Think about it, show it to me." Jason ordered. Lune thought back. It was rare and its smell was so distinctive that the wild dragons always knew to avoid it, but he did remember seeing it, just that once...

"It a mushroom." Jason said to the stunned crowd.

"Wide, yellow and brown, rare but could pass for an oyster mushroom to an untrained kitchen hand." Jason said, seeing it in Lune's memory. 

"We received a shipment of various ingredients two weeks ago. Dried mushrooms were a part of the shipment." One of the advisers said, consulting a long scroll of parchment he was carrying. 

"Yes, but if the thing smells so much why didn't any other dragon notice it?!" Estevan demanded, shooting a distrustful look at Lune. 

"That's obvious." Amara said coldly, drawing everyone's attention back towards her.

"Dried out, it probably had less of a smell. If it's rare, a young dragon probably would never have come across it. On top that, add that few of us capture dragons from that deep into the wilds and you have a situation in which very few of our beasts in the stable probably would know the smell or consider it dangerous. Lune is only dragon here native to the Kaempeb Stor Mountains." Conversation broke out amongst the knights once more, the tone one of deepest alarm. 

"Silence." The occupants obeyed though the king barely raised his voice. 

"Sir Jason, take your dragon to the killing floor immediately and have him go through everything. Shipping crates, feed bags, anything that could store food. Sir Garret, double the guard for the stables, inform Gabe that no one without direct reason for being in the stable or forge may be there. Sir Amara, round up all workers of the killing floor and bring them to me, all of them. Sir Samson, find out the details of that shipment. I want to know where it came from and who encountered it. Knights are to double check their stables, equipment, and squires. As for our dragons, until we know more, they will only eat fresh kill." 

"That won't be sustainable for long sire. Many of the dragons, without anything to bolster their feed would take an enormous amount of meat." Said another of the advisers. The sun king nodded.

"Yes. It will only be temporary." He turned to look at the adviser and his expression was so fierce that the other man actually took a step back.

"Someone has entered my stronghold and killed one of my dragons. It had been decades since anyone has attacked my kingdom. This is war. I don't lose wars." 

\--

It was with feelings of dread that the meeting was called. People spilled out in every direction. Jason purposely kept Lune in arms reach, guiding him away from the buffeting crowd. 

"What will happen to the dragon who died?" Lune asked quietly. 

"They will dissect him to be sure that the mushroom was the cause of death then the remain will be burnt. They won't risk using any of the parts for-" He stopped mid-sentence at a particularly hard jab to ribs from Damon. The Yoru's face was twisted with anger. Jason glanced at Lune who was looking rather green. The rider winced.

"My apologies. Somehow I keep forgetting that you weren't raised in my world." Jason murmured. Tears beaded along Lune's long pale eyelashes.

"That dragon had a name. He wasn't an it." He said tightly. 

"I know. I'm sorry." Jason murmured, drawing Lune in close. Lune buried his face in Jason's chest. The little dragon was shaking slightly. He was clearly very rattled by everything that had happened. 

"Come, we have our orders. The best thing we can do now is make sure no other dragon can be poisoned." Jason said, stroking his hair. Lune nodded mutely and allowed himself to be led away down the busy corridor. 

Amara was already on the killing floor shouting instructions. She may have been one of only a handful of women who had the rank of knight, but her voice boomed out just as loudly as any of the men. People were scrambling to assemble. Many of them looked scared. Lune was led passed them over to the massive storage room with its many shelves and hooks. The scent of blood, salt, maple and smoking meat was strong in the air but Lune had no appetite at the moment. 

"Watch the door." Jason muttered. Damon nodded sharply and stood guard. 

"Where do we start?" Lune asked in alarm. He had never seen some much food in one place.

"Left to right, top to bottom, I guess." Jason sighed. They headed over to the first set of barrels.

"Damon, call for Henry and George. We are going to need help to get all these open." Jason sighed. Damon was gone but not for long. When he came back, two squires were with him looking anxious and pale faced.

"Sir-" Jason held up his hand, stopping them both. He gave them a brief summary of events beforehand them both a hammer and a crowbar.

"Let's get started." He ordered. 

It was not a fun day. Every bag they untied, every box they open Lune had to stick his head inside and smell. So far, they had found nothing. Lune had once suggested allowing himself to be in his proper form so he could scent better but he was too big for some of the narrower shelving.

The huge storage room seemed endless as they pulled out large terracotta storage vases and blown glass jars. Lune's nose was starting to itch from all the different smells. He had already had one unpleasant experience when they had opened a jar and Lune had taken a face full of ground dried chillies. 

He has sneezed violently for nearly five minutes and had to be led away to sit down and sip water until he could breathe normally again. As the hours dragged on, a few of the older killing floor staff returned. They had been instructed to clean everything. They followed behind Jason's party, wiping down shelves and steaming out any empty jars. 

Just when Damon was about to suggest they take a break, Lune's head whipped around.

"There! That!" He called out. Harry had just prised open one of the small crates in the row they had been working in. Damon sniffed. The smell of aged timber and must seeped from the open box. As he breathed in again, he thought he could detect something earthy, like old rotting leaf litter. Jason hurried over and peered inside. The crate contained many smaller bags of dried ingredients.

"Odd. This box is definitely from the shipment that Pirus mentioned but it should be over there." Jason said, pointed to where more marked crates lay.

"Think it was separated on purpose?" Damon growled, leaning in for a closer look.

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was." Jason sighed. He looked over at Lune who had his little, rather red, nose wrinkled in disgust.

"This smell is very strong for you isn't it?" Damon asked. Lune nodded.

"It stinks." The white dragon muttered with distaste. 

"Not to me, it doesn't." Damon said, sharing a frown with his rider. 

"Well, drag the crate over there. Everything inside will need to be burned. I'll take the dried mushroom bag to the healers for them to analyse.

"I can take it." Harry offered shyly but Jason shook his head.

"No, the king will have our hides if this bag isn't well protected and handed over properly. I'll do it. Well everyone, you've done well but we aren't finished. There may be more. Let's keep going."

\--

"I never want to smell anything ever again." Lune whined; his face buried in a pillow. Damon snorted though he couldn't blame the smaller dragon. He ached in his shoulders and lower back from all the lifting, shoving and arranging. He wanted to spend a good hour in the hottest of the bathing pools but Jason had ordered them straight back his quarters. He knew his rider was apprehensive and worried so he didn't argue, just escorted the tired little Lune back with them. 

It had been dark when Jason had finally declared them done. They had found two other little bags. More worrying still, it looked as though each bag had specifically separated and hidden on purpose as one had been found in a container of pickled bean shoots and the other buried at the bottom of a large bag of rice. They had searched the food stores for the human occupants too but thankfully, had found nothing. Jason had left with the squires to deliver a report to the king. Damon had been warned not to open the door for anyone that wasn't Jason. 

"Damon?" One of Lune's lilac eyes peered at him from behind the curtain of silver tresses. 

"Mmm?" Damon came and sat on the bed, making Lune slide into his bulk. 

"Is this normal? What happened?" Damon shook his head.

"No. It isn't. Even during the last war which was over a hundred years ago, no one had ever tried to poison the dragons living here under the king's protection." He said honestly.

"Is that why Jason is so worried?" Lune asked. He was shivering slightly. Damon tugged the little dragon into his lap. Lune leant against him, soaking up Damon's body heat.

"Yes. He is not afraid of battle, has been trained for it since he was young but that does not mean he wants us hurt and war is rarely done with casualties or injury." At that moment the lock of the main door clunked. Damon quickly deposited Lune back on the bed a stood, putting his bulk in front of the smaller male. His stance lost some of its rigidity as Jason came through the doorway looking tired and carrying a platter. 

"Come eat." He said in a worn-out voice. 

"Any news?" Damon grunted as he helped Jason put the plates and bowls down. 

"Not really. Our team had the most interesting news to give. They were all still bickering about who it might have been even as I was leaving."

"Any good theories?" Damon passed Lune a bowl of soup. It looked thin. Lune didn't voice any complaint. He just sipped at the bowl. Jason shrugged.

"None that we hadn't already considered. That shipment definitely came from the City of Glass but the crate could easily have been added well after it entered our border. It could be spy from another kingdom or someone completely unknown to us just trying to stir up trouble between the kingdoms." He said, stirred his own soup with little enthusiasm. 

"Why would anyone do that?" Lune spluttered, looking up from his bowl.

"Kingdoms at war are vulnerable. It could be any number of reasons." Jason said.

"Humans can be horrible even to each other." Lune muttered.

"I'm not disagreeing." Jason replied. Lune was surprised by how uncomfortable it made him inside to see the man so tired and worried. After they had eaten, they all three lay back in the massive bed. Lune curled up, with an arm over the broad chest. Jason was staring up the ceiling, apparently lost in thought. He jolted at an odd sound. 

Glancing down, he looked at Lune's relaxed face. His eyes were closed and he was purring. It was a low, warm rumble that settled into Jason's bones and muscles. He found himself relaxing, and with his little dragon curled tight to him, he soon fell asleep. 

\--

END

\--


	14. Chapter Fourteen

\--

Chapter Fourteen

\--

It was with a lot of mutterings and suspicious glances from nervous stable hands that Lune was led back the large outdoor stable he shared with Damon. Lune had watched in astonishment as Jason had dawned his leather armour with a blazing sun burned into the back. He fixed a wicked looking broadsword high on his hip. Several small black, red and amber jewels were fixed deep into the pommel. The armour was pot marked and restitched in places. When Jason had stepped into the corridor, Lune got a look at a scarring on the leather which finished at the collarbone where he knew Jason carried a scar on his flesh. Had a sword once glance off his armour and struck him there?

"Stay together. Speak to no one. Don't take food from anyone who is not myself or Gabe," Jason said gravelly as he opened the massive steel door. The dragons went inside without argument. Even as he was allowed to shed his human form, Lune felt oddly helpless. It was not a normal feeling for a dragon. It was a deep-set unease that he couldn't shake. He couldn't fly away from this place nor could he dig himself a den. Damon read the distress in the little kagame's posture. He came closer, purring in an effort to soothe his mate. 

The black dragon approached very slowly, aware of the rattling white spines that Lune may hurl at him. He reached out and nibbled at the smaller male's neck. Lune gave a low growl and huddled more into himself, sweeping his tail around protectively. Damon whistled through his teeth. 

He decided to wait. He laid down in the sun, rolling a little to stretch. Lune sat watching the distant crowds of people. It felt like every one of those humans was looking at him. That was normal but today it felt especially intense, ominous. Was it his imagination or was one young man watching him more carefully than the other? 

Damon's head came up as Lune came timidly over to him. He raised one massive wing in invitation, glad when the smaller dragon curled up against him. He lay his wing protectively over the snowy form. Lune tucked himself as close as he could get with a small miserable little churr. 

Jason paused on the way up the stone steps to the forge, looking back at his enclosure. He saw Damon's massive form and a tuff of Lune's tail sticking out from under the black wing. This isn't how he wanted things. He wanted to be soaring through the skies with Lune beside them. He wanted to take Lune fishing, show him the Kingdom of the Sun. Instead he was preparing for battle against an unknown enemy. 

He joined the chattering throng of people. The crowd parted for him naturally like water around a large stone. His hand stayed on the hilt of his blade out of habit. The sword was his father's. It was old, forged in dragon fire and well kept. He was unsurprised to find he wasn't the first in the meeting hall. Many knights were already assembled. Kyril's normally sleek hair was unkept and Fredrick's chin was blue with stubble. When Fredrick caught Jason’s eyes and shook his head, Jason knew that the other knight had no news for him. 

"Nothing new to report from the night then?" Jason murmured as he got closer. Fredrick shook his head.

"Nay," he grunted. Up close, Jason could see the circles under the man's eyes. He had obviously been one of the few to stay up and patrol. 

"Lands are quiet. For now," he added. Jason was able to ask much more before the ripple of power tore through the massive room, signalling the approach of their king. The Sun King swept into the room, several lower ranked soldiers back right out of his way. His blazing eyes fixed on Amara.

"Report," He said. She gave a low bow. Her stance and posture were proud, but she too looked tired. 

"Sire, all staff from the kitchens, stables and killing floor have been interrogated." That was not a small task. It had probably taken the better part of the last twelve hours. 

"There is little to report. The only interview of any interest was with a young stable hand named Decan who mentioned spotting a person he did not recognise in the stables early yesterday morning. He described the figure as a young male with dark hair, thin frame and with dark clothing. He only thought it odd as the other man was wearing a squire's uniform but his face was not known to the boy," she said in a loud voice so everyone could hear.

"Squires can go almost anywhere. A young teenager would also draw less attention then an unknown grown man," Gabe growled. There were several mutters of agreement.

"Orders were sent out to hunt for this individual but no one matching that description has been found," Amara concluded grimly. Jason dared a look towards his king and master. The man did not look surprised by the news.

"Can we send the strike dragons after his scent?" Samson asked.

"And what scent is that then? We don't even know where abouts this mysterious man has been!" Kyril barked. Samson shrank back much like a scalded dog under the threat of a whip. 

"We know he's been inside the stable to reach the feed bin," Garret rumbled. 

"Well this is a perfect opportunity for Sir Jason to put his new beast to use then," Estevan sneered. Before Jason could respond the king cut through the conversation.

"It is worth the attempt. Your animal does seem to have a more acute sense of smell," the Sun King said, eyes on Jason. Jason gave a bow. 

"Of course, sire." He chose not to look towards Estevan and Kyril. He knew both men were keeping a running tally of his failures. This was important though. 

"Go now, before the scent can get any weaker," The king commanded. Jason gave another bow and swept from the room, leaving the confinement and noise behind him.

\--

Damon was surprised to see his rider back so soon. He felt no alarm or anger across the link he shared with the man so he knew nothing major had occurred over night. Lune complained. Damon had been grooming the soft feathers along the back of the Kagame’s neck. The little dragon had been rather enjoying it. 

Lune’s lilac eyes followed his gaze as Jason came towards them, his face grim. He wiggled out from under Damon’s wings and gave himself a shake, tail quills rattling. He came timidly to the bars and poked his muzzle through. Some of the anger in Jason’s expression eased. He reached up and petting the smooth white scales. 

“We have need of your impressive nose again Lune,” Jason sighed. Lune’s wings flopped to the ground unhappily. Jason chuckled. 

“It won’t be as bad as yesterday, I promise. No chillies or peppercorns. We’ll even make a game of it,” he said, still stroking the velvety nose. He needed Lune cooperative and on his best behaviour for this. Lune tilted his head quizzically. Game? 

“You haven’t tried many different sweets, yet have you? How about we try and hunt for different smells and if you can guess or follow any of them, you get to try something new.” Lune’s wings came up off the ground, suddenly far more interested in the task. Damon gave a snort. Jason tried not to think about what his father would have said if he ever found Jason bribing a dragon with sweets…

Lune was less impressed when Jason tried to put a bridal on him.

“It’s mainly for appearances. I am taking you in dragon form. No one is going to ride you,” Jason said, trying to placate his grumpy dragon. As it was, the bridal was bitless. He had it made specially for the Kagame to be comfortable. Lune eventually submitted, lowering his head so Jason could fasten the buckles. The dragon gave his head a shake. He didn’t like the feel of the confining leather on his muzzle. 

“Come on then,” Jason murmured, petting his neck. Damon came with them in his human form. It was just to awkward to get into an ordinary single stall with both dragons at full size. Jason tried to keep his mind focused solely on their task ahead but he couldn’t help feel the swell of pride at the looks the trio got as they walked. People gasped, whispered and pointed. Despite the uncertain and terrible situation of the current moment, he still felt that pride of having captured and held one of the worlds most beautiful and rare dragons. 

He knew that Lune looked lovely in the morning light, his pearly scales glinting and his soft pastel feathers catching the warm breeze. He walked along, his head up, lilac eyes scanning the people they passed. He was gorgeous. And he was Jason’s. 

Lune’s stride faltered as they got closer to the stable in which the young dragon had died the day before. He let out a distressed whistle, his claws digging into the cobbles. This was going to take more than the promise of sweets.

“We need to find out who did this Lune so that we can stop them from doing it again,” Jason said, stroking the scales. Lune rocked on his feet for a moment before coming timidly forward. The straw and sawdust had been cleared out but even so, there was an ominous sense of death in the stall. The sight of the animal, oozing and twitching was still at the forefront of their minds. 

Lune skirted the centre of the space and went slowly towards the feed bin. The feed had been removed but the stable hands had been told not to scrub it out yet. Lune sniffed. Jason watched as his dragon snorted in disgust and shook his head again, the scent of the mushroom obvious still strong. Lune lowered his nose to the outside of the feed bin and then to the floor. Even before Lune gave a sad whistle, Jason knew it was next to hopeless. They had so little to go on, especially now that the old bedding had been racked out.

There could have easily been a dozen people in this stall since the day before. This was going to take more than just sweets. Jason ran his fingertips up and down the dragon's neck.

"Take as much time as you need," he said. He felt the animal shiver under his touch. There was no doubt that this was not remotely fun. Even if the stall had been given a rough clean, the lingering scent of death was undoubtably overpowering.

"Why don't we try and back track from the door. Leave the stall given that it's so contaminated?" Damon suggested in a low rumble. Jason nodded.

"Good thinking," he murmured. Lune was already turning away from the feed bin. Back out in the corridor, Lune went snuffling around. Unfortunately, it was not much better. If anything, it was worse. Lune could smell where they had taken the carcass of the animal. There were also dozens of other scents. Though the king had ordered that only limited personal enter the stable, the damage had already been done when the crowd had run over to see the dying dragon. Dust, straw and dung from many other places had been walked through the corridor in the last two days. 

After another fifteen minutes of passing and circling, Lune stopped. Even before the wings drooped and the white silver head looked over at the pair of them, Jason knew it was useless. 

"It's alright, Lune. It was a long shot. You'll still get a treat for helping," Jason said, going for what he hoped was a playful tone. Lune's sad warble told him that it wasn't quite genuine. They went slowly back towards the killing floor on the small chance that a scent would stand out. It was all rather pointless. It was highly unlikely that this person, whoever they may be to have carelessly left a trail of poison feed or some other strong giveaway. They found Fredrick and his dragon already there.

"Anything?" Fredrick grunted. Jason just shook his head. The larger man glanced in Lune's direction.

"Ah well. Handsome he may be but he can't perform miracles. I doubt even the finest blood hound could have tracked an unknown person through that mess," Fredrick grumbled. Jason was personally pleased that the man took this view. He very much doubted that Kyril or Estaven would share this notation though. Well, fuck them. He had bigger things to worry about. 

"What now? Was there anything else concluded from the meeting?" Jason sighed.

"That's what we are here to tell you. The king wants the five of us to go back to the farm the apprentices disappeared from," The other knights said.

"But that was weeks ago! If there was a trail, it would be long cold now!" Jason spluttered then he caught onto the rest of what Fredrick had said.

"The... five of us?" he said, wanting clarification. Fredrick nodded.

"Aye. Yourself, Damon and your new beastie," the man said, eyeing Lune. Jason tried to keep his face blank. Inside, he felt the beginnings of unease. Lune wasn't fully trained. He wasn't fully broken in. If he tried to escape when they were out in open country, it would be a mess. To his surprise, it was Damon who touched him lightly on the shoulder. It was an oddly reassuring touch. Damon, at least, didn't seem to think Lune would try to escape. 'Give him a chance' was the thought that drifty quietly down their link. Jason let out a slow breath.

"When?" he sighed. 

"As soon as you have informed the king of your findings. Your squires have been given instructions to saddle Damon and have him ready." Lune looked from Jason's rather pale face to Fredrick's grim expression. Leaving. They were leaving this castle. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about this. Not long ago he would be doing anything to leave. Now... what if something happened to Damon? He looked at the powerful black dragon. 

"Will anyone try to ride me?" The thought came through loudly over the link he shared with the Kagame. Lune shifted nervously as the rider and Damon turned to him. 

"No Lune. The town isn't far. Damon can carry enough supplies for us," Jason said carefully.

Lune nodded his head slowly. Jason blinked. 

"Well, go give your report. I'll get these two ready." Fredrick grunted, obviously not noticing the tension. He turned to leave. Damon and the other dragon, a large red-haired man with copper irises and a nasty burn on his left arm, followed. Jason and Lune stood in the corridor alone. Jason was still holding the reins tight in one hand. 

"Lune. This could be dangerous. I can't have you trying to..."

"Escape?" Lune offered over the link. He shivered at the blazing look the rider gave him. 

"I won't lose you Lune. Not when I've just found you," Jason gave the reins a tug, forcing Lune's muzzle down to him. He ran a calloused warm hand down the velvety nose. They shared an odd quiet moment, rider and dragon. Lune gave a soft purr, nudging the man in the chest, breaking the silence.

"Come on then," Jason muttered. They both headed for the meeting room. Lune was delighted see Gabe outside the huge building.

"Gabe, can you watch him for a few minutes? I have to deliver my report to the king," Jason asked the old knight. Gabe nodded.

"Aye, give the brat here. I'll watch em like a hawk. I take it you two didn't find anything?" Jason shook his head and Gabe let out a low whistle. Jason handed over the reins and made up the stairs. 

"Don't tell your rider." Gabe muttered as he carefully extracted a sugar lump from inside his coat pocket and fed it to the little dragon. Lune took it, chirping happily. 

"Reckon he's bitten off more than he can chew, your rider," Gabe said in a distant sort of voice. He was looking back up the stairs. They stood together for several long minutes. There seemed to be a frenzy of activity in the courtyard. People were moving in little groups, carrying bags or tools. Despite the heavy foot traffic, no one seemed to be talking to each. The humans all were all quite nervous. Lune wasn't exactly feeling wonderful himself although the prospect of finally leaving this place and flying with Damon was enough to lift his spirits.

As Lune thought about the fresh air and warm wind that would soon be greeting him, he noticed again that several of the younger stable hands were looking at him. He really wished they wouldn't. He wondered how they would feel, heads strapped up in a bridle with perfect strangers gorping at them all the time. He huffed.

"He's every bit his father's kid," Gabe grunted, clearly lost in his own thoughts. Lune had no idea what Gabe was talking about though and just nosed the man for more sugar lumps. Not to long after, Jason came stalking back down the steps. His expression looked stormy. Lune sniffed in concern; sure he could smell blood. Was Jason's lip split?

"Thanks for watching him, hopefully, we'll be back from this shit show tomorrow." Jason said grumpily as he snatched back the reins. Gabe raised an eyebrow. 

"Keep your head on straight." The old knight said. Jason just nodded and marched back towards the stables. 

\--

Lune shifted on the spot. He was trying to stay still, to be act like a proper, well behaved squad dragon. Unfortunately, he couldn't quite contain his excitement. Fredrick's dragon, Vulkan, was watching him sidelong. Lune was to distracted to notice that the male's eyes were lingering on him more than they should. He also didn't notice the way Damon was growling, his own gaze sharp on Vulkan. The two riders climbed up into the saddle. Jason gave Fredrick a nod and Damon mantled his wings, ready to take off. 

"I'll lead, you just worry about your new one." Fredrick called. Jason nodded sharply. Vulkan gave a low snort, spread his red and orange wings and took flight, the downdraft sending dust and debris everywhere. Lune sneezed. Damon followed, his own massive forming temporarily blotting out the sun from above. Not wanting to be left behind, Lune launched up after him. Despite being the last to leave, Lune easily caught up.

"Stay beside on my left or behind on my left," Jason called. He was sitting ridged in the saddle. Only Damon could tell just how worried and tense the man was. He knew the man was dreading what Lune might do. If Lune just took to the cloud line and tried to escape, Jason would spend this near entire journey keeping him tethered by magic. Damon suspected that Lune wouldn't try to. He had already conveyed this to his rider but Jason wasn’t prepared to listen. He supposed he wasn’t surprised. If this went wrong, Jason would loose far more than just his title.

Despite the seriousness of the mission and its implications, it was difficult for the male’s eyes not to drift to the Kagame. Even Fredrick turned his head around to watch the ethereal iridescence dragon. Lune curled and tumbled in the strong head wind, playing. His feathers and odd wings made him almost silent. He looked like a snowflake being pulled along in the air current, beautiful and strange against the blazing sun. 

Relax. Damon grumbled along the link. He could feel the rider gripping hard with his legs. If he kept this up, he wouldn’t be able to walk by the time they got there. It would take most of the day to fly there as it was. 

Despite the gentle bobbing and weaving, Lune stayed close to Damon. He warbled at a distant flock of geese winging steadily away from them. Lune wanted to fly after them, to catch them but as his head turned, he felt a spike in anxiety from Jason. He glanced over. Damon’s wings beat rhythmically up and down but Jason was utterly stiff in the saddle. Lune chirruped. 

Don’t bother. Just stay close. That thought came from Damon. Lune tried to just enjoy the flight. It had been weeks since he had been able to fly without a steel cage above his head. He stretched his wings, feeling the muscles and tendons. His wings had healed completely.

As the hours wore on and Lune's flight stayed playful and calm, the rider was finally able to lose a little of his fear. He ignored Damon's amused 'told you so' and tried to focus his mind back on the mission. They saw no other riders as they made their way across the warm sleepy countryside. Occasionally they passed a town. The feeling of the wind through Jason's hair and sight of the landscape, stretching out all around him always lightened his mood.

The flight was made all the more entertaining by Lune's presence. He danced and twirled in the air currents. They could really appreciate the utter strangeness of the Kagame as his four wings worked in tandem to propel him up, down and more ridiculously, backwards. It occurred to Jason as he watched the white dragon fly upside-down for several stretches that he and Damon would probably have never been able to catch the little dragon if he had not been injured. 

What had once been an annoyingly long flight was over surprisingly quickly. The changes were subtle at first. A gentle twinkling on the horizon line which turned into the ocean line. The smell of salt and sea rose up to meet them. The air got cooler and the fields dropped away to little scrubby woodlands and hillocks. Fredrick turned his beast in a slow arch toward the village. Damon followed and after a moment reluctance, Lune dove after them. 

They touched down in an open paddock nearby marked by large glittering orange flags. Every village, town and city were expected to have a field or fields like this. They were marked by the flags so that dragons and their riders knew where they could land safely even at a distance. A small group of people were already rushing to meet them. Damon crouched so Jason could slide easily from the saddle. Jason patted his mount's neck gratefully before turning to Lune.

"How do you feel love?" Jason murmured, reaching a hand out to the Kagame. Lune warbled softly and nudged him with a snow-white nose. It was then Jason caught sight of Fredrick face. The taller man was watching the oncoming people and he was frowning.

"What is it?" Jason murmured to the other, his hand falling automatically to the hilt of his sword.

"Knowing our luck, more trouble," Fredrick rumbled. Indeed, as the party of five men got closer, Jason could see the urgency in their jog, their faces twisted with a mix of fear and worry. It wasn't the knight they feared, Jason knew. Something else must be wrong. The man in front, Jason recognised as the village's mayor. The other four lagged behind. Two of them stumbled because their eyes had drifted to Lune. The group stopped, puffing for breath. 

"Sirs, Sirs thank the gods your here! We weren't sure our message had gotten through." The mayor said, great blotches of colour rising on his puffy cheeks and neck.

"What is the problem?" Fredrick asked. 

"The rouge dragons sir, they came back. Our livestock have all been taken. Every last sheep!" Jason and Fredrick exchanged looks.

"When did this happen?" Jason asked. The man looked baffled.

"As we said in our letter sirs, two nights ago."

"How you sure it was dragons?" Jason asked. 

"Because the corpses of the two poor boys who were left to protect the herd are completely charred." The riders swapped another look.

"Take us there. Now."

\--

END

\--


	15. Chapter Fifteen

\--

Chapter Fifteen

\--

Lune followed along behind the party of humans. Damon was permitted to come too but Vulcan was ordered to remain behind in the field. At first the male looked annoyed by this but the warm sun and soft grass seemed to be alluring enough to quieten the grumbling. The large dragon curled up and rested his head on his front claws, red eyes fixed avidly on Lune as the young dragon followed Jason through the gates. 

"Did you know anything about a message?" Lune heard Jason utter in an undertone. The other knight shook his head.

"Nye, if one was sent, it didn't make it to the keep. This situation is getting stranger by the day," Fredrick grunted. Lune could smell the fear in the sweat of the other men. faces peered at them from behind curtains and shutters as they walked into the town.

"Sir, our village rellies heavily on our sheep for our wool trade as well as the meat. The loss-"

"We understand the finical implications. What we need from you is a list to the best of your ability of how many sheep were taken, ewes, rams and such. The king will issue reimbursement to you," Jason explained calmly. His low deep voice and calm temperament seemed to the sooth the flushed mayor. The red blotches receded a little from the man's patchy cheeks and he bowed low.

"Thank you, sirs, thank you very kindly," he stuttered. Lune wasn't sure of what to make of this. As he looked about the town, he did notice how well kept it seemed. The cobblestone streets were neat. Half wine barrels full of plants sat outside little shops, flowers spilling out in colourful blooms. The cottage houses looked old but well cared for. He sniffed appreciatively at the scent of fresh breads and pastries coming from a bakery near the town square. In the centre of the town was a small garden featuring a towering flag pole in it middle, the Sun King's crest flapping merrily in the light wind.

"We appreciate the king taking our situation so seriously to send two of his best knights," the mayor went on, mopping at his face with a piece of lacy clothe drawn from inside his coat.

"We need to see the fields that were affected. Were there any witnesses? Blood in the field?" Fredrick asked, making the mayor pause.

"No one saw the dragons as such but we heard an awful screaming. There were lights in the sky above the field. The young boys were dead before we could reach them, their bodies burned almost beyond recognition. The boy's mothers are quite inconsolable," the man said solemnly. The two knights nodded sympathetically.

"You go with the man to field with your beasts. I'll go through the town and try to find out if anyone new has come to stay recently." Fredrick murmured. Jason nodded. For such a large man, Fredrick moved stealthily. As they turned a corner, he slid off from the group and disappeared up a side street. It was awhile before the mayor noticed the other knight was gone.

"He needed to return to his dragon. He will join us again shortly," Jason said smoothly. The man looked nervous and rather unhappy about this but as Sir Fredrick had already disappeared there wasn't much he could do about it. Lune wondered why Jason hadn't just told the truth.

'At the moment, the towns people think a wild dragon did this. To tell them a rider from another region was involved would cause a panic. Remember, there hasn't been a war between the kingdoms in over a hundred years,' Damon said quietly over their mental link. 

'But isn't it dangerous not to tell them?' Lune asked back curiously. The mayor was talking to Jason, one of the older townsmen joining in the conversation.

'Arguably not. These people are not soldiers. There are no dragon riders living here to defend the town at all hours. Their best course of action would be to continue with everyday life and not draw attention to themselves.' Damon had to be careful as they walked. He kept his wings tucked in tight and his tail still so that he didn't accidently knock into any of the buildings. Lune glanced back at him a few times. The short, measured steps looked very uncomfortable. He gave a rumbling sympathetic chur.

"I don't mean to be rude Sir, but this dragon you have with you is certainly unusual. I've never seen such a beast." Lune looked back around and froze, seeing many sets of eyes on him. The little group of humans had doubled in size.

"He is a Kagame Dragon and he will be helping track the rouge," Jason explained. The men eyed Lune with equal parts astonishment and distrust.

"I suppose you have the animal well trained with the years at the stronghold..." the mayor drawled. Damon gave a low growl.

"Are you questioning my abilities to keep my dragons under control Mayor?" Jason's voice had suddenly become very cold. The mayor took an instinctive step backwards. 

"Of course, not Sir! Forgive me, I meant no offense," he sputtered.

"Perhaps it would be best to show me the field," Jason said in a clipped tone. The older man nodded hurriedly.

"Y..yes. It is just down this road, a little way out of town." The swift walk did not take long. Lune could tell from the set of Jason's shoulder's that the knight was worried but just how close the towns people were to the field in question.

"Stay here," Jason commanded the small group. A taller beefy man with a moustache raised his eyebrows. He looked as though he was about to protest so Damon let out a loud snort. the man's eyes flicked to Damon's yellow eyes and long teeth and wisely snapped his mouth shut, face red with anger.

The two dragons followed Jason into the field. Even at a distance, Lune could smell the charred remains of the humans over the pungent smell of sheep and manure. As they climbed a small hill, the soft lush grass gave way to blackened earth and clawed up soil. Jason face had become deadly serious. He walked around the sight of the carnage, studying the ground.

"The dragons never touched the ground. They had to be a decent size to carry so many sheep." Jason announced. Damon stood in his hindleg, his massive frame towering over them as he peered at the surrounding landscape.

'There is very little cover. The dragons would have had to come during the night. Fire breathers, obviously. Probably dark in colour.' Damon rumbled. 

'How did they take a whole herd of sheep in one go?' Lune asked in some alarm. Jason shook his head.

"I doubt very much that they did. The herd was in quite a panic, you can tell by the tracks. I'd say they came back multiple times and the sound of the sheep's panic is what alerted the boys. Dragon fire at such close range, they would have died instantly. The fire was hot enough to burn through soil and expose some of the granite underneath. " Jason squatted down at the edge of one of the blackened depressions.

There was a heap of charred bones, so burnt that partly crumbled away with the wind. Lune watched, fascinated and disturbed. He had seen fights between dragons before but they mostly used teeth and claws. The fights he had witnessed were for mating rights, not vindictive pleasure.

This was... brutal.

"Lune, is there anything you can tell us? Anything you can smell?" Jason asked. Lune rocked on his feet. He didn't want to come any closer to the bodies but he came forward at Jason's request. His feathers were fluffed out and the tip of his tail twitched, quills clattering together.

The smell of scorched meat, sheep waste and burnt earth was everywhere. At first, he wasn't sure there was anything he could sperate. As he padded about, breathing slowly, the wind changed and for the briefest moment, he was caught by a scent he almost recognised.

"What is it?" Jason stood up sharply. Lune shook his elegant head, the sunlight catching off the white scales. He wasn't sure. He wasn’t sure what he smelt and yet the scent of it made him feel cold and small. Instinctively, he looked for Damon. The larger dragon came over to him and he pressed himself in to the male’s side.

They took a slow lap around the large paddock but over then the charred remains of the two bodies, there were no other signs of attack. Both rider and dragon had to have a lot of skill to take the sheep without dropping any. Live animals moved around. As they were coming back towards the bodies, they could see Fredrick stomping towards them.

“Anything?” Jason asked. Fredrick’s scowl deepened.

“Nothing. A ridiculous amount of nothing! Must of spoken to about two dozen people from kids right up to the elderly folk and no one heard or saw anything except the flash of dragon fire and the bleating from the sheep. Do you have any idea how much noise the wings of a dragon that large would make?! It’s insane that anyone could fly in an animal that big with no one being the wiser. Either they’re lying or something very weird is going on here!” Fredrick barked, crossing heavy arms over his broad chest.

“We were thinking something similar. Lune picked up something but the scent is to little go off.” Jason sighed.

“Unfortunately, this town is a good stopping point for folk coming up from the coastal towns, on their way to the capital so it’s not uncommon for new faces to seen,” Fredrick grumbled.

“Anyone new in the last few days?” Jason asked without much enthusiasm.

“A small family. Wife’s heavily pregnant, husbands not much to look at. The innkeeper I spoke to mentioned a young man a few weeks back. He stood out to her cause of how young and quiet he was. Didn’t stick around though,” Fredrick concluded. Jason shook his head.

“This is so much nothing,” he growled. The other knight nodded.

“Best I can think of is to take to the skies and fly some loops to see if we can make out anything unusual.”

“That seems a bad idea. That’s exactly what the squad were doing when they were taken,” reminded Jason. Fredrick snorted.

“They were kids on fresh dragons. They never would have been here had the king thought they were in danger. We aren’t youngens to be taken by surprise. Where’s your back bone?” Fredrick barked. Jason glanced at Lune and the other man followed his gaze.

“Leave him here if your so worried about em,” the knight suggested. Jason’s expression turned sour.

“I like that idea even less. Don’t like the way the villagers were looking at him,” Jason growled. Fredrick snorted.

“Well your instincts are good then. Not sure you want to know what these good folks do to earnt their extra coin when sheep aren’t enough.”

“The hells does that mean?” Jason snapped.

“Their harvesters. This may be a pretty town but they keep it that way with harvester coin,” Fredrick said. Jason swore. Lune looked from one man to the other, baffled. Harvesting had to do with crops didn’t it?

‘They farm too?’ Lune asked curiously across the bond link. Beside him, Damon snorted loudly. Jason winced and looked up at his white dragon.

“No love. Not farming. Harvesting is the acting of butchering the bodies of dragons. It is illegal to hunt wild dragons but it’s not illegal to bring back the bodies of ones that have already died either by natural causes or fights during breeding seasons,” Jason explained. Lune felt his stomach flip.

He suddenly had absolutely no wish to go back into the town.

“Alright, let’s head back to Vulcan and start scouting,”’ Fredrick announced. The party took one last look at the burned bodies and left. Lune was grateful to put the smell of death and fear behind him. He lifted his head to sniff but whatever scent had gone.

\--

“Here is the list of those animals missing sir.” The mayor said, handing a scroll of tightly rolled parchment to Fredrick.

“Good. You may take care of the remains and pass on the king’s condolences to the families. We have finished our investigation here and intend to begin tracking the animal. Please tell your people to be more watchful and not to go anywhere out of the village alone for a while,” Fredrick advised. Lune stayed behind Damon. Now that he learnt that these people cut up the bodies of dead dragons, Lune wanted absolutely nothing to do with them. Their eyes on him made him want to shrink to the size of an acorn and disappear.

“It so strange sirs, we have never had troubles with wild dragons like this before,” the mayor said anxiously.

“It may be a food shortage in the forests that could be pushing the wild dragons further from their territories,” Jason added. He sounded so sure and calm, Lune wouldn’t have known the man was lying. The man nodded, his double chin wobbling.

“Yes, could be,” he stuttered.

“We must be going.” Jason and Fredrick climbed back into the saddles of their dragons. Vulcan and Damon mantled their wings, ready to take off. The groups of townspeople waved. The three dragons took off, leaving the neat little buildings below them in a few powerful wing beats.

Back in the air, the creeping feeling of being watched and the dread of that place with its dead things and cheerful flowers faded into the background of Lune’s mind. He was glad to be leaving, even if they really hadn’t learnt much. They flew higher and higher in slow looping circles.

“We’ll make camp by the mountain side tonight like last time and head back first light with whatever we can find,” Fredrick shouted. Jason gave the man a nod and wave before he; Damon and Lune went one way and Vulcan and his rider went the other.

Damon snaked lazily back and forth in the sky, his head down so he could peer down at the landscape below. Thankfully it was a pleasant day. The sun was hot and there were no low clouds to hinder their view. Lune wasn’t really sure what they supposed to be looking for but imitated Damon anyway. They flew over several herds of sheep in various pastures, a small herd of wild deer and several farms. The world below seemed very sleepy and picturesque.

There was an incredible kind of euphoria that came with flying. The air currents tugged on his wings and ruffled his feathers. The sun blazed down hot on his back and the wind was cold on his underbelly. He felt utterly free up in the sky. He could have almost forgotten the collar around his throat if not for the ever-present link he now shared with the man and dragon beside him. Once again, he wondered if some day, he could convince them both to leave with him, catch a wind and disappear into the wild landscape.

After about three hours over continuous flying, Lune was starting to get tired and a little hungry. They hadn’t eaten since they left the king’s stronghold. Whilst he had thoroughly enjoyed playing in the clouds and flying beside Damon, Lune was starting to lag behind. Before he could think to request a break, Damon began to dip lower from a silent command from his rider.

They landed in a small clearing, protecting by craggy cliffs and tall trees. It provided a good lookout into the coastal valley below but would protect them from the wind. As they touched down, Lune stretched out his wings and bowed forward like a cat, arching his spine and shaking the stiffness from his shoulder and joints. It wasn't until he straightened up that he caught Damon watching him. The black dragon was holding dutifully still as Jason dismounted and took down the packs and saddle. It took some time to work free of the buckles and catches. When Damon was finally free of the tack he shook himself violently, looking like an oversized black dog.

"I'm going to have the two of you shift. We don't want to be seen and Lune, your colouring makes you look like an ethereal cloud," Jason said affectionately, reaching a hand up to his muzzle. Lune bent down for the pat. He could feel the warm affection coming from the link. He marvelled at it. His choice to fly with Damon and Jason today had left the human rider in a state of gratitude and awe that Lune had not expected. He snuffled Jason, smelling the scent of leather, iron and cloves.

Beside them Damon huffed. The black dragon had scrapped together a hap hazard pile of dried bracken and timber. With a slight flash from Damon's collar, he was able to expel his dragon fire. The campfire was rather larger than necessary and a lot hotter than a mundane fire. Jason groaned.

"You couldn't have waited a minute?" He barked, leaving Lune to try and contain the small inferno. Lune felt the transformation and tried to brace himself for the unpleasant sensation of his entire being shrunk and condensed. He shivered violently; his human skin exposed to the elements. Damon was already digging around in one of the rucksacks and pulled out some clothing. Lune took it gratefully and got dressed, his fingers fumbling clumsily with the trouser ties. Damon took pity on him and tied them, stepping into Lune's space.

"How you feeling?" Damon murmured. Lune blinked up at him with those gorgeous doe-like lavender eyes.

"Fine," Lune said honestly. Damon smiled. He reached up a large hand but hesitated. When Lune stepped in, giving permission, Damon cupped his cheek. They shared a quiet moment whilst Jason bustled about setting up a proper camp. Jason set a quart pot over the fire and emptied one of the water skins into it. Whilst he waited for it to boil, he started to unpack the bedrolls and cooking supplies.

“Nothing fancy tonight boys,” Jason muttered as he poked some dried meat, stock powder and dehydrated beans into the softly bubbling water.

“Never is when your cooking,” Damon sniggered. Jason flipped him off and went back to his lack lustre cooking. Lune was rather looking forward to it. He had never had campfire cooking before. He was still feeling quite tired and stiff so he sat down by the fire, leaning his back against the cool rock.

“So, what did you think of your first mission?” Damon jested as he came to join him. Lune shrugged.

“I liked the village until I found out they cut up our bodies,” Lune said with a shudder. To his surprise, Damon shrugged one massive shoulder.

“People have to eat,” he grunted.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Lune asked. Damon shook his head.

“Not really. Those bodies would be taken apart by scavengers regardless. The humans are just a bigger group of scavengers.” Lune considered this but it still made him uncomfortable so he changed the topic.

“Do you like Vulcan?” Lune asked. Damon’s head came up and Lune noticed a curl to Jason’s lips where he sat by his cooking pot.

“He’s fine,” Damon grunted, his tone definitely cooler than before.

“Really? You don’t seem to like him over much,” Lune pressed.

“I don’t like him when he’s staring at your ass with an obvious desire to mount it,” Damon ground out. Lune snorted.

“He was not. Besides, it’s up to me who I decide to mate with,” Lune said primly. To his surprise Jason nodded.

“You aren’t wrong. I may be many things but I’m not going to force you to mate any dragon you don’t wish to.” The man said. The admission caused several feelings for Lune. The first was shock, the second was affection for the man and thirdly was an odd sort of guilt at the pain on Damon’s face.

“Well then, Damon will just have to try harder to woo me,” Lune said, only half joking. Damon raised an eyebrow.

“Are you going to give me the chance? Perhaps you would like some lessons in the art of mating before you make your decision.” Damon sniggered.

Lune’s cheeks reddened but his eyes flashed.

“I’m not that young! I know how that works,” he said waspishly. Jason smirked.

“How that?” Jason teased. Lune huffed.

“Sex. Mating. I’m not stupid.” Lune crossed his arms across his chest. Jason’s smirk softened. He held out his hand and tugged Lune crosser.

“No one is saying you’re stupid Lune.” he chuckled darkly.

“So then surely you have realised that different kinds of dragons would have different kinds of… equipment,” Jason said. Lune’s mouth slackened slightly. He looked from Jason to Damon. Damon’s grin was wide and toothy.

“Well I know they can be different sizes and-” Lune’s voice had become squeaky.

“I’m barbed love,” Damon purred. The embarrassed flush on Lune’s face was steadily spreading down his neck and shoulders.

“Barbed?” Lune nearly choked on the word. Damon crawled towards him on all fours, making Lune flatten himself against the rock face until he ran out of room and they were nose to nose.

“Yes, barbed. Don’t worry. I’ve never had any complaints so long as I’m careful and I will be very careful with you.” Damon licked Lune’s jawline, feeling the smaller male shiver. Lune stared wide eyed as he tried to imagine what that might feel like…

Damon could scent Lune’s arousal but he knew now wasn’t the time. Even if he really wanted to wrestle the little male onto his belly and mount him. Jason gave a low growl from deep in his chest. Glancing at his rider, Damon could see the outline of Jason’s erection pressing against the front of his trousers.

“We need to eat and stay watchful for Fredrick and Vulcan,” Jason grunted. He looked rather unhappy about his own decision. Damon sighed and reluctantly moved away.

“If you insist.” 

\--

The sun was completely gone by the time the shape of a dragon appeared in the sky above them. Lune tensed but Damon only glanced once in its direction before announcing that it was Vulcan. The dragon landed and fold his wings in, Fredrick sliding from his back.

"Anything?" Jason asked. The older man's face was a grim mask in the fire light.

"You could say that. Found a few dead sheep right down by the water's edge on the beach. Seems they carried out the kills over the ocean. They're might be some merit to the attack coming from the Kingdom of Storms. There are quite a few islands out this way before the open sea with plenty of good spots to hide. It would take weeks to properly search them all."

"That just seems so ridiculous though," Jason growled.

"Is it any more ridiculous then the attack coming from the Kingdom of Glass, our closest trading partner and ally? We have one lot of evidence saying it was em and now this, leading back to the ocean."

"The sheep were taken before we received a message for help," Jason pointed out.

"Unless it was already known we were coming." Lune's soft voice spoke up from beside the fire.

"We already know an outsider was in the king's stronghold," he added. Both knights seemed to consider this.

"I don't like this," Fredrick growled.

“Someone is playing with us,” Jason agreed.

“So, you have been given very dubious evidence from two of the three kingdoms, why not suspect the third kingdom?” Lune asked. Jason sighed.

“I showed you the map. The Kingdom of Wind is on the other side of the mountain range. The peaks are so tall and the winds so violent that next to nothing makes it over and certainly not an army.” Jason explained.

“But it doesn’t take an army to kill a king,” Lune pointed out. Fredrick spat into the sand.

“By the gods, pup, anything else you want to add?” he snarked but Jason could see the older knight was impressed. Vulcan was apparently impressed as well as he wouldn’t stop staring. He had been allowed to remain as a dragon in order to provide them cover if they were attacked in the middle of the night.

“We should get some sleep. It will be a long flight back tomorrow.” Jason sighed.

“Aye. We’ll take first watch.” Fredrick said.

\--

END

\--


	16. Chapter Sixteen

\--

Chapter Sixteen

\--

Lune woke just before dawn. At first, he was entirely sure what had woken him. He could hear Vulcan’s deep pounding breathes as the large dragon slept. Jason was sitting up, apparently on watch. The rider was staring out over the landscape, his posture rather stiff and uncomfortable looking. He hadn't notice Lune was awake. Lune lay quietly for a while, confused.

It had been something instinctive that had woken him, a feeling of being watched. He felt like prey being viewed by a predator. He turned his head and looked off into the nearby brush but could see nothing in the predawn gloom. The wind rustled the leaves, cold and smelling of sea salt.

What had woken him? He let his eyes drift further up the mountain, his skin prickling. His heart nearly stopped in his chest when out of the gloom, something looked back downhill at him. He stared but he couldn’t make out any discernible shapes, just a pair of eyes boring into his own. He felt pinned in place, hypnotised. Then the eyes blinked.

And then they were gone.

Lune sat up, staring up at the mountain face.

“Lune?” Jason’s voice turned his head.

“What’s wrong?” The man stood stiffly. Lune looked back up into the rocky outcrop above them but there was nothing to see.

“Nothing,” the dragon mumbled. The little camp roused, Damon grumbling irritably about sleeping on stone in human form. Fredrick grunted and scratched at his stubble. As Jason prodded the fire back to life, Fredrick checked on Vulcan.

“I say we fly another lap around to make sure we didn’t miss anything then head back with the report,” Fredrick sighed, checking the straps of Vulcan’s saddle. Jason nodded as he placed the small pot into the coals.

“Fine. We’ll take two hours and then meet back up near the shoreline,” Jason suggested. The other knight nodded and climb into the saddles. Vulcan gave a jaw cracking yawn and stretched out his wings. They took off into the chilly morning air. The sun would be fully up soon and hot. Jason finished clearing the camp site and gave permission for both of his dragon to shift into their true forms.

Lune gave himself a violent shake which he always did once back in his proper form. He followed Damon to the edge of the cliff and, with one finally searching look up the side of the mountain, dove off to follow Damon. The wind was lovely in his feathers and Lune fought to urge to fly a few looping spirals to let off his feelings.

They soared a large lazy lap, passing over the town again and heading over the sheep fields. Lune watched the white fluffy animal dart about and race away from the hulking shadows of the two flying lizards. They weren’t very bright. Probably pretty tasty to if one did not mind a mouth full of wool…

“Don’t even think about it. You can eat when we get back,” Jason yelled over to him, his tone half way beside amusement and warning. Lune chirped and flapped a little harder to gain some height. The morning went on without much change. The sea salt was strong on Lune’s tongue and the morning grew bright and hot. The little cloud cover was nice as they flew. He did note that the shadow of one particular cloud seemed much darker than the others…

Lune sensed it before Damon. He let out a trilling shriek of warning as a crossbow bolt flew past Damon’s outstretched left wing, missing it by inches. Jason swore. Lune pirouette in mid-air, catching sight of a dragon and rider coming towards them from behind. It dove down, long hooked claws outstretched like an osprey reaching for a fish. Lune tucked his wings and twisted away, his feathered tail acting as a ruder.

The beast went soaring past, unable to correct it trajectory. Lune could hear Jason inside his head and acting on the sharp suggestion from the rider, flung several of his long tail quills into the retreating dragon. Most missed but a couple sunk painfully into the animal’s rump.

The dragon roared in pain.

Now below instead of above, the retreating dragon was vulnerable. Damon let out a shattering roar of rage, his huge black wings mantling as he prepared to strike. The rider of the fleeing dragon was trying to turn his beast about but seemed to be having trouble controlling the animal. The dragon was large. Not quite as big as Damon and a dull muddy colour. It had blended in easily against the dull rocky terrain around them.

Lune recognised the breed with a flutter of terror just as Damon dove. His warning across their mental link had probably saved Damon’s life. He felt Jason own horrified moment of recognition as he could now properly see the dragon.

The enemy dragon turned its head, its snout short and rather stumpy. When it opened its mouth, no fire came out but a putrid spray of yellow acid. Damon, having felt Lune’s warning and felt Jason’s hand wrench on the reigns, had just managed to pull out of his dive in time. The spray, which would have caught him full in the face and throat, instead only just splattered his under belly.

Damon howled in pain as the liquid ate into his scales. It took an enormous amount of training and discipline for Damon not to violently shake himself in response which would have potentially dislodged his rider. The enemy gave a shriek of excitement. It flailed in mid-air, apparently torn between wanting to escape and trying to finish Damon off.

Lune darted through the air like a thrown knife, hurling more quills into the ugly beast. The rider wore a brown cloak, similar to the muddy colour of his dragon. He was shouting and hitting his animal with what looked like a whip, obviously trying to make it obey. The dragon had a collar but it did not glow blue. Was this rider so inexperience that he could not use his magic during melee?

A stray quill struck the membrane on the right wing of the dragon. It lost more height, blood raining from its injury. Wailing in pain and rage, it finally chose to escape instead of fight. Jason was having real trouble keeping Damon steady. Lune could feel the Yoru’s pain across their link and knew that Jason was probably feeling it even more acutely. Bound to the rider and the black and concerned for Damon, Lune abandoned the chase and flew back to their side. The trio landed in a nearby field.

Jason quickly scrambled from the saddle, unbuckling the thick straps of leather. Lune noticed that a few of the straps had already been eaten away by the acid. If Damon had shaken himself, there was a real possibility Jason’s gear would have failed and he would have been flung to his death.

“Easy, Damon, easy,” Jason was pulling ingredients from his saddle bag with single minded determination. He poured out the contents of several small bottles into his palm and smashed his hands together, mixing the ingredients crudely as he started to chant. Magic, hot and uniquely Jason’s stirred in the air. The wind picked up around them and the scent of gloves and crushed ginger filled the air. He placed his coated palms on Damon’s heaving chest. The black dragon’s wings were shaking with pain. Lune crooned softly, nuzzling at his muzzle, trying to offer some comfort.

Slowly, Damon’s pain filled rasps eased as the raw holes in his scales began to shrink. Some of the splatter had not gone all the way through, only marring the handsome scales. Jason didn’t worry about those but instead forced his magic into the injuries that had melted muscle tissues. The pain was slowly waning and Damon sagged against the grass. Jason collapsed down next to him, weak from the sudden influx of magic.

Lune stood protectively over them both, nuzzling Damon and even gently bumping Jason’s shoulder with his snout. Distantly, very distantly, a part of Lune recognised that it would not be difficult to bite Jason’s head off and take flight before Damon had even recovered. The human was nearly dozing with exhaustion.

Lune wouldn’t be able to get the collar off though. With it on, he wouldn’t be able to call his dragon fire and he would undoubtable be a target for other humans and even wild dragons. This was the reason he would not hurt Jason. Only this reason, he told himself even if he knew it was a lie…

Lune stayed close for what may have been an hour. Jason weakly picked himself off the ground and set to repairing or replacing any of the damaged riding gear. He had spare leather in one of the saddle bags. Apparently, this was a scenario that all knights had been trained for. Lune supposed it made sense. If human relied on their annoying pokey saddles then it stood to reason that they would have to be able to mend their gear if need be.

“That was a Korozja. I haven’t seen one of those in years,” Jason growled, wiping his forehead with the back of his sleeve. Damon was sniffing at one of the burns on his leg. He was mostly healed though still very stiff and tender. Jason glanced over at Lune.

“You recognised it straight away,” he said, his tone faintly accusatory. Lune bobbed his head.

‘They live at the very base of the Kaempe Stor Mountains. They are the reason why all the shale on the flats are pot marked, they use their acid to mark everything. They never come too far into the mountains. They don’t like the cold but they have terrible tempers.’ Lune said helpfully. Damon gave a disgusted snort.

“Those dragons are fiercely territorial and famously dim. Everyone knows that. They make terrible riding dragons because they fight with anything else with wings. Our knights no better than to catch one,” Jason explained, his brow pinched together.

‘But they are native only to the Sun kingdom’s lands, on your side of the mountains.’ Lune pointed out. Jason let out a series of loud barking swears, his eyes blazing. His frustration and anger radiated along their shared link.

‘There’s no mistaking this. Whoever this is, they are intended on causing as much chaos as possible.’ Damon murmured.

Lune shot the black dragon a rather shrewd look.

‘Why didn’t you recognise the Korozja?’ Lune asked across their link. Damon’s head snapped up and he gave a dignified huff.

“Damon has always been an attack first, ask questions later, sort of creature,” Jason said teasingly. He ducked as Damon’s tail whipped out. Damon settled himself into a brooding silence. Lune lay down to rest beside him, watching Jason work.

Fredrick and Vulcan found them as the sun mid-morning. At the sight of the huge shadow, Lune had bristled. Claws flexing, he readied himself to leap into a fresh attack.

“Easy Lune,” Jason murmured as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Vulcan circled lower and landed with a thump. Fredrick stared around at the mess of mangled leather strapping. His eyebrows rose further as he caught sight of Damon.

“What in seven hells happened?” he barked.

“A rogue riding on Korozja happened,” Jason spat, working the last of the strapping into their buckles.

“A Korozja!? Those things are denser than the rocks they sun bathe on,” Fredrick spluttered.

“Aye. The rider wore the same coloured gear as his beast. No emblem or sigil to be seen. Didn’t seem much able to control his dragon either. We were hit and couldn’t peruse,” Jason growled bitterly.

“Well fuck,” Fredrick snarled. Jason snorted.

“You can say that again,”

\--

The flight back was not fun. Damon was still quite uncomfortable from his burns and was in a very bad mood. He had snapped viciously when Vulcan got to close to Lune and both riders shouted as their males snarled at each other. Jason, also tired and grumpy had order Lune to fly the other side of Damon and was forced to let Vulcan take the lead.

Lune could sense that Jason was dreading the report he would have to give to the king, especially if he had to give it in front of the entire court. The flight was long, dull, hot and thoroughly uncomfortable. Lune was getting tired and thirsty but didn’t dare ask to stop. He wanted to get back to the stronghold.

He felt an odd sense of relief to catch sight of the familiar lush rice fields and sweeping dark mountains in the distance, the smell of the ocean having long since disappeared. They flew lower until the stronghold came into view. They landed in the massive courtyard, stable hands and squires running to meet them.

“Give him space or he’ll have your hands,” Jason barked as several young boys tried to grab hold of Damon’s bridle to help steady him. Damon growled, showing off long lethal teeth. The boys feel back nervously.

“What’s happened lad?” Gabe came jogging towards them. He seemed completely unperturbed by Damon snarls.

“We were attacked. Damon still has a few acid burns. He needs a quiet stall and a healer to look him over properly,” Jason sighed as he slid from the saddle. He glanced over at Lune who was dragging the edges of his wings along the ground, head drooping.

“Lune too, and some food, I think. It’s been awhile since he’s flown so far,” Jason added. Lune gave a weak gratefully chur. Gabe held out an open palm, a sugar cube glinting. Lune snuffed it up without hesitation.

“Come on then, we’ll take you to back to your stall. You better head to the king,” Gabe said with a nod to Jason. Jason grimaced but nodded.

“On it.” He didn’t look particularly happy about it but fell into step beside Fredrick, leaving his two exhausted dragons in Gabe’s care.

“Best get this over with,” Fredrick grunted. Jason nodded wearily. He really wanted to bathe and settle his dragon down. Damon was still quietly seething across his mind. He blocked it out as best he could. He was going to need his wits about him for the conversation he was about to have…

Jason was not impressed to see that despite the setting sun, most of the knights were still attending the king. The noise in the room died as Fredrick and Jason entered. The Sun King looked once in Jason direction and raised a hand, cutting off all conversation.

“What happened?” The voice radiated like an earth quake. Jason clenched his hands behind his back to stop them from shaking and he came to a stop beside the massive table.

“We flew to the town as requested…” Fredrick began to explain. He went over what they found and what little information they had gleamed from the townsfolk. He looked over at Jason as he came to the last part of the report. Blazing eyes settled on Jason face and swallowed down his nerves.

“We split up this morning for one last lap of the country side, each going opposite ways. We had intended to meet back up in two hours. As we passed back over the town, Damon and I attacked by a rogue rider and a Korozja. Damon was struck with the dragon’s acid and we were forced to land.” Jason explanation was met with an explosion of sound. The king’s eyes closed; his head tilted in contemplation.

“So, the rouge rider and his animal..?” the king murmured. Jason tried not to gulp air.

“They escaped sire. The Korozja’s acid struck Damon in the chest. He was unable to strike down the enemy dragon.”

“Why did you not switch the saddle over to the healthy animal and take chase?” Kyril barked, interrupting. As if Jason could just leave Damon in crippling pain…

“Damon’s saddle was damaged and wouldn’t have fit Lune anyway,” Jason barked, his temper flaring.

“Why did you not send your beast after him then?” Estevan barked.

“Lune is too small to go after a dragon that size alone with no rider,” Jason hissed through gritted teeth.

“What good is the animal if he can’t be ridden or take orders from afar?” Kyril snapped. There were a few mutters of agreement from the surrounding knights. Fuming, Jason opened his mouth to retort.

“Enough.” Jason snapped his jaw closed with an audible clack. The king opened his eyes.

“Summon your squire and bring your white dragon in here,” the sun king commanded. Stiffly, Jason turned marched back out to the outer room, already hearing the rush of explosive murmuring that started up in his wake.

Lune had almost drifted off to sleep when Gabe was opening the door to the stall he shared with Damon. Blinking slowly, Lune suddenly became far more alert at the sight of the smaller boy. George stood nervously beside Gabe, holding onto Lune’s bride.

“Your rider needs you. The king wants to question you about the attack,” Gabe said, moving into the space. Lune glanced over at Damon but the big black had been given a hefty dose of sleeping draught to help him heal and was not likely to wake anytime soon.

Still exhausted from the long flight, Lune reluctantly left his warm spot beside the Yoru and trudged wearily over to the stablemaster.

“You’re a good pup,” Gabe murmured in his gruff voice, offering Lune another sugar cube. George watching with a slack jaw as Gabe bridled Lune and led him from the stable.

“Close ya mouth boy before you catch some in it. Dragons respect strength and kindness. Be both and any dragon should follow you,” he grunted as he led Lune passed the stunned squire.

“But Sir Dane said that dragons should obey no matter what,” the squire said uncomfortably. Gabe snorted.

“Sir Dane should remember that just because he’s smarter than that daft filly of his, doesn’t make him intelligent over all.” Lune gave an amused chortled and was rewarded with a pat from the old rider.

Jason met then at the hall entrance. Even from affair, Lune could tell the human was angry. Angry, stressed, worried and ruffled. He was holding a long robe. As Gabe removed the bridle and the familiar change came over Lune, Jason swooped in and swept the robe over his bare shoulders.

“Thank you, Gabe. George, off with you.” Jason steered Lune inside the hall. The conversation inside was loud. It stunned Lune temporarily as he was edged into the small crowd. Eyes met him and to his ear, the sounds of the muttering were nasty, almost hatefully. He shifted closer to Jason.

“Dragon, you were present during the attack from the Korozja?” The king’s question cut the crowd of whispering to silence. Jason place a gentle hand on the small of Lune’s back, offering some support.

“Yes. It came from behind,” Lune said uncomfortably. The king waved a hand, motioning for him to continue.

“It dove for me first. When Damon rallied to strike at it, the Korozja belched acid. Jason and Damon avoided most of it but a little of it struck Damon in the chest,” Lune explained.

“Why did the animal not try to kill you both if Damon was injured?”

“My quills struck it in the wing. It didn’t seem as though it wanted to be there. It was half in fight with its own rider.” The knights exchanged dark looks.

“Quills?” Kyril looked sharply to Jason as though this information was somehow crucial.

“You did not tell us the beast had other projectiles. That makes him dangerous. That animal-”

“This animal has a name, is mine and has been cleared by the king,” Jason snarled.

“Whilst Kagame’s are extremely rare, there are records of them in our library including their basic biology. Most feather dragons have quills or spines,” Gabe grunted which caused Kyril to go very red in the face. Distantly, Lune had to wonder why the Sun King allowed them to squabble amongst themselves so much?

“Sire, we should send a squad to the shoreline and wait. They have obviously camped somewhere near,” Estevan suggested pompously.

“It may also be wise to end some knight to the City of Glass, if nothing else, to see if they have experienced any incidents in their own kingdom,” Amara added thoughtfully.

“Korozja originate from our mountains. Surely this rider is from one of the small tribes? He is obviously not very skilled. Perhaps we should seek out any nameless tribes and find out what they know,” Logan grunted from where he leant against one of the massive pillars.

“All these ideas have merit. Perhaps a combination of the three?” Dane said enthusiastically.

“I think that is the worst idea yet,” Lune said.

The room went very quiet. Kyril bristled, his eyes snapping to Jason.

“You should train your beast to keep his mouth shut,” he snarled.

“Tell me why you say this,” the king asked, ignoring Kyril. completely

“Sending your knights to the ocean side, and the Desert of Glass and the mountain side? You couldn’t spread your knights thinner if you tried,” Lune pointed out. The angry muttering grew louder, the room seeming fuller.

“I agree, they have already been inside your walls once. They will again,” Jason said boldly. Kyril’s lip curled like a mangy dog. Before he could retaliate, Fredrick and Amara both nodded. Jason felt a rush a gratitude for the both of them.

“Lad’s right sire. It’s an uncomfortable truth but a truth none to less,” Fredrick grunted.

“It is clear that the enemy is trying to cause as much confusion as possible, to make us point as many fingers as we can and alienate our allies.” Garret put in, speaking up from where he stood on the king’s other side.

“Does the Sun Kingdom have anything in particular that the other kingdoms don’t have?” Lune asked Jason softly. Jason glanced down at him but before he could reply, a young woman with bright blue hair answered his question.

“The Sun Kingdom is definitely one of the largest with the most farm land. We have the most diverse landscape which means a diversity in dragons,” she said. Lune looked at her in surprise. She was young, maybe the same age as Lune though it was difficult to tell. He did notice she was quite pretty. As he stared into her sparkling eyes, he knew who she was. She must be Amara’s lapis filly.

“We are also considered the centre kingdom. We have access to the sea, the desert and the mountain as well as all the unexplored wild country of the far north,” Jason added thoughtfully.

“Alright.” The Sun King rose from his thrown and the room fell into silence once more.

“You have all given me much to contemplate. I will send two riders to the Glass City but as clear emissaries. Amara, you will go with Dane and spend a week. Find out what you can. Subtly. I will have none of my knight travel alone. Make your preparations and leave at first light. The rest of you will remain here. I will not have my dragons scattered all over the map. For now, you are dismissed. We will reconvene tomorrow.”

Jason placed a hand on the back of Lune’s next squeezed gently.

“Well done,” he could hear and feel the pride in the rider’s voice. Lune looked up at him and gave him a small smile before they were shoved from the room by the small crowd of people and dragons.

\--

END

\--


	17. Chapter Seventeen

\--

Chapter Seventeen

\--

“Those men really dislike you,” Lune said softly as they passed into a calmer corridor with less people. Jason smiled bitterly.

“Kyril and Estevan? Well yes. With Estevan, the wounds are old and deep. He is a lot older than me. He coveted my father’s rank. When my father died, Estevan expected to be given the title but the king gave it to me instead for my capture of Damon. For Kyril it more how I am then who. He has always believed himself the better trainer. He has more dragons in his stables then any other knight. For what little that matters,” Jason muttered.

He didn’t look at Lune as he said this and Lune had a distinct impression that those stories were both incomplete and most likely, far more complicated. Jason didn’t seem to want to elaborate though so Lune let the conversation lapse into silence as the rider led him back to the stables.

“I have a few things to attend to and I don’t want Damon to wake alone,” Jason said as he opened the massive stall door. Lune stepped inside and immediately felt the shift. As a dragon he bent his muzzle down for a pat.

“I’ll be back soon,” Jason promised and closed the door. Lune padded over to where Damon slumbered. It was obvious the male hadn’t woken or moved. He sniffed curiously at one of the acid burns. Most of the injuries were healing well, glowing slightly in reaction to Jason’s magic. A few others had been covered with a bitter smelling poultice.

The Yoru’s breathing was deep and steady. He didn’t seem to be in pain so after getting a drink of water, Lune came back and carefully began to groom the larger male. He was careful to stay right away from any injuries.

Damon woke sometime around mid-day to Lune still grooming him. The Yoru yawning widely, jaw creaking. He stretched, wings flexing and brushing the walls and ceiling. Lune ducked to avoid them. The black stood, gingerly testing his muscles. He was stiff and a little sore in places but felt better for the rest and medication.

The doors to the outside paddock had been opened. He turned his head and nuzzled Lune. The Kagame was unusually quiet. He returned Damon's touch but there was no fluff to his wings or bounce to his step as they headed out into the sun. The events of the last few days had caused a lot of conflicting feelings for the newly captured dragon.

Damon did feel sorry for Lune but he also couldn't fight his own possessive feelings. If they had been out in the wild, Damon would have attempted to capture Lune for his harem. The young male was too rare and to lovely not to. He did understand what it felt like to be captured and displaced though his own transition had been different. Damon was much younger than Lune was now when Jason had captured him. He and Jason had grown though their 'teenage' years together, butting heads. Damon hadn't known much of the wilds of his birthplace before he was taken from them.

Damon tried to get Lune to play but the Kagame just slumped over one of the good scratchy sunning rocks and didn't move. Snorting, Damon nosed about his neck and face. Lune swatted at him. Undeterred, Damon risked poking the little dragon. Lune's lilac eyes narrowed to slits. He gave warming grumble, tail starting to swish. The Yoru gave his wing an unpleasant nip. Lune bit at the bigger dragon but Damon was already out of reach. He goaded the little dragon, prodding and annoying him until finally the Kagame snapped.

Lune launched himself after Damon with a chirping bark of anger. Damon fled, flapping his wings and knocking Lune away with the gusts as he danced around the paddock. Lune gave chase, biting at the black tail tip as it waved in his face. Around and up and down, Damon led him around their domed paddock until Lune's anger morphed into a mulish happiness. The rather rough game of 'tug you last' ended abruptly when Damon turned and swept Lune to the ground with an outstretched wing.

Heaving for breath in the hot dusty afternoon, Lune wiggled as he tried to get up. Damon, it seemed, was not yet ready to let him up. Lune chirped as the larger male bent down to snuff him. His tail curled up over his belly as he recognised the mood shift in the Yoru. Damon purred, rubbing his nose down Lune's neck, nipping gently. Lune shivered; eyes suddenly very wide.

Damon allowed him up, the white dragon rocking onto all four legs before backing away wearily. Damon followed, crooning, wings mantling. The sun was overly bright, casting long golden treads on the black dragon. His scales shone handsomely. Lune could see the arrogant strength of him. His confidence was both alluring and irritating. Lune backed away until his rump hit the wall of their stall.

His tail came around protectively but he didn't rattle his quills yet. Damon continued to purr, slowly easing himself closer, one eye on those long sharp quills in their camouflage of white and silver feathers. He wanted Lune but he didn't want to frighten the smaller male. So, he waited, still purring that loud purr, inviting and gentle. Lune timidly reached out and licked his nose. The purring deepened.

Damon dared another stride closer. When he wasn't rebuffed, he sidled up to the Kagame. He approached on his left, wanting to give Lune a way out back into the paddock if he became skittish. Damon had experience in mating. He had quickly discovered that a filly that felt trapped was a filly made dangerous and he doubted Lune would be any different. He nudged at the white's throat, delighted when those soft lilac eyes closed a little and the head tilted back.

Purring low, Damon shifted. He lifted one front paw, pressing gently on Lune's shoulder blades, encouraging him to crouch. The spike in fear and arousal turned his purr momentarily into a hungry growl. Lune's scent was sweet. The smaller dragon's breathing accelerated, drawing in Damon's own musk on the hot air. Snippets of the conversation they had back on the mountain entered into Lune’s mind.

Lune’s turned his head nervously. He could see Damon’s cock peaking out of it sheath. He couldn’t tell from this angle how large or… barbed it was. Damon pressed a little harder. He wanted to mount. Lune hesitated. It was then he heard an incredibly unpleasant sound. His looked over at his shoulder.

Kyril was standing outside the enclosure, arms crossed and expression one of disgust and amusement. There were a few people with him. Though Lune recognised their faces he didn’t know them by name. The sight of the men effectively flattened his mood and Lune darted out from underneath Damon, his feathers fluffing out. Damon gave a low snarl of agitation but more directed at the human then Lune.

“Boy’s dragon is such a fucking prude. If you ask me, that animal is more trouble then its worth. I’d strap it down and have it breed a few females. Start a fresh with a new generation and write that one off as dog meat,” Kyril sneered. Damon let out a roar of anger, charging at the bars.

He hit them horned crest first with a terrific impact, the metal clanging loudly. To his satisfaction, the humans leapt back. Kyril spat on the ground and stormed away. Damon turned back to Lune but the Kagame was already slinking back into the stall, any mood he had for company well and truly gone.

Damon’s wing sagged.

\--

Jason had sat in the meeting, tight lipped and uncomfortable. They had been going around in circles for the better part of an hour. It wasn't the entire court, thank the gods, but it was all knights on site as well as the king's advisers. Gabe was back at the forge and Amara and Dane had left that morning.

The dawn patrol had returned with absolutely nothing interesting to report which no one could decide was a good thing or not. The atmosphere was tense and unfriendly. Even the suggestion that someone on the inside was involved had cause a silent uproar. Nothing of the sort had ever occurred in the Sun Kingdom's history. Threats had always openly come from the outside.

At present, they were discussing the tribes. There were a few human tribes of old who rejected the idea of living in cities or taming dragons for combat and protection. These tribe lived simple lifestyle and were nomadic. From what Jason understood there were also desert tribes in the Kingdom of Glass but their numbers were few. Without dragons to protect them, the wilder nastier things of the lands were slowly dwindling their numbers.

"I will send three riders to find the outskirts tribes. Take supplies with you. It is to be a peaceful meeting to hear of what they heard on the wind," the king murmured.

Jason had been considering volunteering just to get away from the oppressive stronghold when a rush of heat had hit him hard. He hunched in his chair, just managing to prevent a particularly filthy swear leaving his mouth. His connection with Damon often allowed rider and dragon an open link into each other's feelings and thoughts and what Damon was feeling now was not appropriate for a bloody war meeting.

Carefully, he tried to test the newer link he shared with Lune. He wanted to make sure the younger dragon was alright. He doubted Damon would do anything sinister but he wanted to be sure. The link was much weaker as it was still so new but what emotion he could feel was nervousness, arousal and affection. There was some fear but it was the sort an inexperience mate feels not the kind that told him that Lune was afraid of Damon’s actions.

Jason tried to arrange his face into a neutral expression as a bubbling warmth began to coiled in his belly. He was half hard in his trousers which was just ridiculous. His attempt was apparently not very good because Fredrick gave him a concerned look. He probably looked constipated.

He sat through an incredibly uncomfortable fifteen minutes, time trinkling by at a mocking rate. He breathed through his mouth as his blood buzzing in his veins. Even as he tried to limit what he felt through their link, he couldn’t completely ignore the simmering arousal and thick anticipation. He tried not to squirm in his chair. He could feel his fucking heart beat in his balls.

Just as the heat was beginning to build, it abruptly doused. The shock was so bad he actually gasped. Thankfully, at that exact moment Estevan was talking loudly about his own opinion. Never had Jason been more grateful the fuckwit liked the sound of his own voice. Worried now as well as uncomfortable, Jason almost flew from the room the second the meeting was ended. Thankfully, his erection was gone.

He had dodged behind a crowd of people to avoid a few members of his squad that looked as though they wanted to talk to him. He first and only priority at the moment was to get back to the stables and make sure his dragons were alright.

“What happened?” Jason barked. He was sweaty. He had run almost the entire way back to the stables, much to the shock of many servants on the way down. Damon gave a low snarl, showing off long teeth.

‘Nothing! Everything was going well. He was responding to me,’ Damon sounded sulky even in Jason’s head.

‘and then that ass, Kyril opened his mouth and-’

“Kyril?” Jason said, confused.

“Kyril should have been in the meeting with me,” he added. Come to think of it, he didn’t remember seeing the bald-headed rider in the room. What had he been doing whilst they had been conversing with the king?

“What did he do?” Jason snapped urgently.

‘Nothing. He was just walking past but he made some stupid comment and it ruined the mood.’ Damon grumbled. Jason looked past his black dragon to where Lune was huddled in the corner.

“Alright, alright. It’s done with now,” Jason sighed. He made his way over to Lune.

“Come now love. How about we give the both of you a nice long groom. We’ll use hot sand and everything, really make those scales shine,” he murmured, gently stroking Lune’s muzzle. This did seem to cheer Lune up. He did love getting groomed. The Kagame gave the rider a nudge with his nose.

“That’s it, come you too. I’ll grab George.” Jason bridled his dragons and led them from the stall. Outside, Jason easily tracked down his squire and set to brushing down every inch of his dragons. Gabe walked past at one point and decided to help. Partly because Lune looked so dejected and Damon so grumpy but also to hear what had happened in the meeting.

Lune’s eyes slid closed in pleasure as hot rough sand was rubbed over his scales, making them gleam like diamonds. The afternoon was dwindling, the heat submitting a little as the sun was covered by a few clouds. By the time the two dragons were taken back to their stall, both were in a better mood. Jason didn’t say much, apparently contemplative.

He had decided to mention (very quietly, mind) to Gabe that Kyril had purposely missed the summons to the king’s meeting. He trusted Gabe deeply and wanted his opinion. The old rider looked thoughtful at this.

“Keep this information to yourself laddy. For now. I’ll keep an eye on him,” Gabe had murmured.

‘Food?’ Damon’s inquiry startling Jason out of his thoughts.

“Yes, you big lump, I organised food. I had it brought in whilst you were dozing,” he teased.

'Good because I'm starving,' Damon grumbled. Lune rolled his eyes but followed the male into the stall. The strong smell hit him hard in the face and Lune wrinkled his nose.

'What is that!?' Lune thought in disgust. It appeared to be the internal organs of several large bulls. Damon looked delighted and shoved his nose into the trough, eating with a volume that made Lune recoil. Jason shook his head.

"Okay, you may be right. He is a bit repulsive," Jason muttered. Lune bobbed his head in agreement.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jason asked, looking up at his snowy dragon. Lune muzzle twitched as he watched something slick slid over the side of the trough.

'No. Not definitely not hungry,' Lune answered, oddly sickened. Lune was a neat eater and he certainly didn't favour intestines. Even if Jason got him his favourite trout, he wasn't sure he had the appetite to enjoy it. Dragon didn’t always need to eat everyday so long as the diet was balanced and they got enough meat in a sitting.

"Alright. In that case, get some sleep. I'll organise something first thing in the morning," Jason promised, reaching up to give him a pet. Lune nodded and headed over to the heated bamboo mats. He coiled around a few times to get settled. He heard Jason leave as well as Damon's wet snort.

Once Damon had finished eating, he had attempted to cuddle with Lune. He had almost immediately been repelled with a face full of tail quills. Lune was not going to let Damon nap until he had well and truly groomed himself. Sluggish and already sleepy, Damon begrudgingly complied, washing his muzzle and front claws until his picky mate allowed him to rest beside him. Lune gave him a few sniffs and decided him 'acceptable.' He was asleep before his head hit his claws. Lune followed him not long after.

But he didn’t stay asleep.

Lune shifted. Something had disturbed him in his sleep. At first, he wasn't sure if he had sensed something real or just chased a feeling from his dreams. He lay still, warmed by Damon's body and the heated stone floor. He blinked sluggishly.

The night was still heavy and close. He doubted more than a few hours had passed. As he prepared to roll over, he heard an odd rustling outside the stall door. A little more awake now, Lune lifted his head off his front claws, sniffing.

As the warm night air whistled under the door, he caught a scent he thought he recognised. It defiantly wasn't Jason or Gabe. Feeling oddly worried, Lune nudged Damon with his nose. The big black didn't stir. There was more shuffling and the chink and rattle of something metallic. Lune stood up. He nosed at Damon, wanting to male to wake.

He didn't.

Lune gave a warble, nipping at one his nose horns.

Nothing.

Damon wasn't waking. Really starting to panic now, Lune bit the Yoru lightly on the neck. The larger male didn't even grumble. At that moment, the heavy lock on the stall door shifted and a small figure crept in. For half a moment, Lune thought it was Jason's squire, George. It was difficult to tell in the dark but this young man was perhaps a little taller. He held a coil of long neat chain in his hands, like a lasso.

Lune growled, lips curling back over lethal teeth. His tail whipped out in warming, the quills rattling together. In his panic and anger, he reached out along the link he shared with Jason. He felt the rider respond immediately, jerking awake from all the way in his chambers.

'Lune, what's going on?' Before he could respond, the young man spoke.

"Come on, the door is open. I came to get you out," Lune paused, his quill suspended.

Out?

“Come on, you want to be free of this place, don’t you?” the young man whispered hastily. Anxiously, Lune looked back at Damon.

“He won’t wake,” the human said. Instantly Lune began to growl again, his worry for Damon briefly overriding his fear and confusion.

“Don’t worry, he’s not sick. It was just a little something to help him sleep deeply. More of the sleeping draught the healers gave him yesterday. This is your chance to leave this place!” the teenager hissed. Lune rocked, deeply conflicted and also untrusting.

Lune stared down into the eyes of the sharp faced young man. The boy's facial features were oddly familiar though Lune didn't know why or from where. His dark mop of hair could not disguise the vaguely aristocratic look of his jaw and small nose. He had dark piercing eyes and Lune thought he was barely creating his nineteenth summer.

"Come, don't you want to be free? Follow me, quickly. Come!" Lune rocked on his claws, thoroughly torn. His eyes dart from the open door, to the chains, to the boy, to Damon and back to the door. He knew Jason was coming, could distantly hear the man inside his mind. How far did Jason’s control go? Would the collar work from a distance?

“We can get the collar off you, I promise. Just do as I say,” Something about those last words made Lune deeply wearily. There was an odd hunger in the boy’s eyes. Perhaps a little crazed and greedy. Lune took half a step then another.

“Yes, that’s it. Come,” the boy whispered. If he got out of the stable, he could just fly straight up, never mind this weird human. He could escape. He was almost to the door when he heard Damon grunt in his sleep. Guilt crept up through his guts. He wanted Damon to come with him.

“Come on!” The boy was obviously nervous about his hesitation. To Lune’s shock, the boy threw the light chain, encircling Lune’s muzzle so that he couldn’t open his jaws. The boy tugged, trying to pull him out of the stable. Reactively, Lune planted his feet, shaking his head as the chain drew tight against his scales.

“They will break you and use you! You will die in the war that is coming, do you understand? With us you can be free! You just have to follow!” The boy barked. As the boy pulled again, Lune was struck with another familiar scent. It was blood. Old blood and bile. There were dark stains on the knees of the boy’s trousers.

“Hey, get the fuck away from my dragon!” The roar sent the stables into chaos. A booming bell clanged throughout the stronghold. Dragons shrieked and roared from inside their stables. The bell rang, humans were shouting. Torches were lit as Jason came pelting down the cobblestone towards them. The boy swore and let go of the chain.

“We will come back for you,” the boy spat, his tone dangerous. Lune backed up, the chain still swinging from his muzzle. The boy ran.

Jason shouted after him and took chase. Gabe appeared, looking disheveled and shirtless. Without a word he shut the door to Damon and Lune’s stall. Lune heard the click of the lock and was left standing there, trembling with the chain still wrapped around his muzzle as the riders took off after the strange boy.

\--

END

\--


	18. Chapter Eighteen

\--

Chapter Eighteen

\--

“Stop!” The shout was ignored by the smaller man who scaled the wall with cat like finesse. Jason hurled himself up the brick work, leathers creaking. The bell still clanged, waking everyone in residence from dragon to servants.

The boy had chosen not to make a break for the gates where Jason’s long stride would have caught up with him but to climb the outer wall. Perhaps he thought if he got enough distance, he could find a safe way down the other side. He would be mistaken. The other side of the mountain the stronghold was carved into was nothing but sharp slick rock and dark sudden overhangs.

Dragons were taking off as more torches were lit. Hounds howled as they were released from their kennels to hunt. Those on night watch were bringing their beasts in, closing on the stronghold to ensure no unknown animal lurked nearby for a rescue.

The boy landed nimbly atop one wall and ran along it. Jason was quick to follow, boots slipping a little before he found his balance. He could keep up easily so far. He had stood on toe tip in the saddle of a flying dragon, he had enough skill to run along a wall.

Gabe was running along side down belong, shouting orders. Jason could not understand where the kid thought he was going. The whole stronghold was in arms. Soon, there would not be a single empty corridor.

The boy swung a left, scaling down the other side and plunging into the small man-made waterway. Jason was quick after him, the water soaking into his boots and slowing him a fraction. The impact of the jump sent a harsh ringing through his bones. He gritted his teeth and poured on more speed.

A glint of silver was his only warning and Jason threw himself sideways to avoid the small throwing knife. His boot slipped and he stumbled, his side colliding with the concrete side of the water course. The boy was already pulling ahead, climbing out and diving down another corridor. There was a yell, a thump and several loud curses. Gingerly and still sopping wet, Jason jogged after him. The boy was face down on the cobblestones, Logan and two uniformed guards restraining the still struggling teenager. Jason panted, ribs aching.

Logan glanced up at him.

“Inform the king. We have him.”

\--

It was nearly dawn when Jason finally came back to the stable. In that time, Lune had calmed down enough to work a claw under the light chain and wiggle it off his snout. It had not been a fun process and Lune had been frustrated when all he wanted to do was melt the chains in a blast of fire and couldn’t.

He had half hoped that Jason was coming to calm him down, but the rider had done little more than storm in, check on Damon and storm straight back out again. Lune was annoyed, tired and upset but did not dare lie down to sleep. He paced up and down, often pausing at Damon’s side as though to check the other male still lived. The sun rose slowly, bird song penetrating the dark mood of the stall.

Damon was still sleeping deeply and probably wouldn’t wake for another few hours. Lune remembered how pungent the black dragon’s food had been yesterday afternoon. The boy must have snuck it in then, when Damon wouldn’t have been able to identify it. Lune couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty about that. He should have noticed something was off, but he didn’t. When the door to the stall opened, Lune swung around expectantly.

His wings drooped to the floor however when he saw it was not Jason or Gabe but the squire, George. George gave a nervous little wave.

“Morning boy, Gabe and Jason sent me to check on you both,” the boy said nervously. He held out his palm flat, exposing a sugar cube. Lune wasn’t in the mood though. Not in the slightest. He gave a miserable chuff and sat down beside Damon. George hesitated and then came further into the stall.

“Are you hurt? Sir Jason didn’t think you had been hurt…”

Nice of him to notice, Lune thought bitterly.

He wanted to ask if they had caught the boy who had tried to take him, but he had no way to communicate with this squire. His mental connection was with the whirlwind of rage that was the human rider who was currently keeping their link closed. It was probably to protect Lune, but it left the Kagame feeling isolated and hurt.

He wanted to know what was going on and he wanted Damon to wake up.

“I’m going to check on Damon, okay?” the boy asked in a shaky voice. He was probably afraid Lune would attack him. Honestly, he was too tired. He knew none of this was the young human’s fault.

George crept in, cutting a wide path around Lune, keeping his wide eyes of the dragon’s head and swishing tail. Lune watched him closely as he crept over to Damon’s side and placed a hand on the dragon’s flank.

“He’s asleep,” George said. Lune rolled his lilac eyes.

Well, duh.

The squire gave Lune another nervous look.

“Are you hungry?” the human asked. Lune growled. He didn’t want to eat or drink anything in this place at the moment. None of it could be trusted. How had the boy got so far into the stables? Surely, he must have had help…

“Umm, well, if you’re not hungry, I’ll go,” George said, looking rather hopeful as he sidled over to the door. Lune huffed out low sigh and turned away, going back to nosing at Damon’s head. The other male didn’t even stir.

\--

“Report?” The Sun King stood, his crown glinting harshly in the morning sunlight. The servants shrank back, overtaken by an aura that felt as suffocating as a house fire. Even his knights cowered. Some of his knights. Others, like Gabe and Jason, stood against the barrage of fire and fury.

“We have the boy. He was found early this morning trying to take Jason’s Kagame from its stall,” Gabe growled. A wind of conversation swept into the hall. Questions rushed around like a swarm of buzzards. The king raised his hand.

“Silence!” He didn’t shout but he didn’t need to. The room went quiet again.

“We don’t yet know how the boy got into the stables or where he is from. He has not spoken a word to anyone since he was brought in for interrogation,” Gabe went on.

“You must make him talk. I want to know where this boy came from, who he is working with, where they are located and how they entered my stronghold." The king's voice was low and steady. It was the most terrifying tone Jason had ever heard from the man.

Takara stood close by, a silent golden shadow. This was odd in and of itself as the Sun King did not often bring his prized dragon to the war room. It appeared that the man wanted his dragon close. Jason couldn't blame him. Even now, the thought that Damon had been targeted made him want to be sick and violent at the same time.

"Sir, if they came for the Kagame, surely they will try again? We could use the animal in a trap," Kyril suggested.

"We are not there yet. We need more information," Fredrick interjected. Jason didn't trust himself to speak. He was shaking with silent fury and was glad Gabe stood between himself and Kyril.

"Go. Get us that information," the king ordered. Estevan took a step forward.

"I will make this boy speak," the man hissed.

"Logan will go with you. Jason, you will go too," Estevan did not look particularly thrilled by this suggestion but was not stupid enough to argue with the Sun King. Jason wasn't overly happy either, but he would not refuse. He knew Logan would act as buffer. His squad leader was long used to the tense dynamic of his riders. None of it mattered. Estevan could parade around all he liked so long as Jason got answers.

It was a long walk to reach the dungeon which had been cut into the very bowls of the mountain hundreds of years ago. It got colder and dark the further down the three knights went. They didn't speak as they walked, Logan in the lead. Jason came last only because he didn't like the idea of Estevan travelled behind him in the gloom.

Whilst the king's court had never been strictly harmonious, Jason had never doubted the loyalty of his fellow dragon riders. Sure, they had their issues. Their responsibilities and the internal politics meant that they bickered but their loyalty to their king had never been questioned. Atop their dragons and flying side by side in battle, Jason had never once thought the danger would come from anyone other than the approaching enemy. Now...

Now he wasn't so sure.

There was a stiffness to Logan's posture as the older man walked that told Jason that the squad leader was having similar thoughts. Surely everyone was. Distrust could be deadly. They needed answers before life here became more unstable. The bottom of the stairs led to a wide archway, guarded by four soldiers in full armour. Normally it was only two, but security had been doubled in most places. They nodded respectfully to the three knights and parted for them.

Boots clunking dimly, they made their way down towards the last cell. Inside sat a figure, heavy cuffs fixing him to a metal chair bolted into the old stone. The floor was covered in scorch marks and various instruments hung threateningly on the walls. None of this seemed to have any effect on their captive who looked rather bored.

Jason first impression of the boy was one of puzzlement. In the dark of the night and the rush of chasing the boy down, Jason had not gotten a good look at him. Strangely, his face was oddly familiar though Jason couldn't say why. The boy couldn't have been any older than nineteen summers. He sat calmly in his chained chair, face blank, black hair slightly matted from the blood still leaking from a gash in his forehead. He stared up at them with a sort of result calmness that unnerved Jason.

The boy looked ready to die.

"Boy, do you know who we are?" Estevan thundered, crossing his arms over his front and puffing up his chest impressively. The young man raised a bruised brow.

"Obviously," he said in tartly. Considering they wore the king's blazing sun imprinted into their leathers and it was Jason that caught the boy, it was pretty bloody obvious who they were. Even in the low torch light, Jason could see the faint flush in Estevan’s cheeks. Jason said nothing. It wouldn't look good to be berating each other in front of the prisoner they were trying to interrogate.

"What is your name?" Logan rumbled. Silence met his question. He tried again.

"Why have you come to the Sun King's stronghold?" The boy stared insolently up at them. He was quiet for a long moment until he seemed to decide he could answer. He gave a half shrug.

"To take your dragons of course," he replied. Estevan’s lip curled.

"And what makes you think you would be able to achieve such a thing?" he sneered. The young man laughed.

"It wasn't difficult. You're so arrogant and careless. Half your beasts would follow me through fire if it meant getting away from you," he spat. Estevan charged forward, fists raised but Logan stepped into the man's path.

"Our dragons are bound to us, boy." Logan said steadily. The boy smirked, the twist turning his features gaunt.

"You have a lot of faith in your magic."

"Not just our magic. Our beasts are trained from hatchlings. They are a part of us and we, a part of them. If your entire plan is to free them then it is a plan destined to fail," Logan replied evenly. The boy's smirk only widened.

"There is a change in the wind coming. I have given the information about your stables. We know how many beasts you have. Those we can't free will be slaughtered but that is a price we are willing to pay," the boy hissed. Jason felt the bottom of his stomach drop out.

"Who is we?" Estevan growled, his jaw tight.

"You'll find out soon enough." Logan didn't stop Estevan this time. The man stepped forward and struck, his fist thudding into the side of the boy's face.

"You will tell us," he warned. The boy spat blood and grinned through bloody teeth.

"Your animals will all turn on you for how you have treated them and the Sun King will burn in his kingdom."

"You're wrong. We care about our dragons," Jason murmured. Estevan shot him a disgusted look.

The boy laughed coldly.

“You think you’re any better because you captured something so rare? Do you really think there’s such a thing as a kind slave owner? Who are you trying to fool? Take that beast’s collar off and see where his loyalties lie. Admit it, your best-case scenario is the animal flies off,” the boy snarled. Something hideous and dark twisted in Jason’s gut. He didn’t want it to be true. He didn’t want to care if it was.

But he did.

"Enough. You will tell us what we want to know, one way or another." Jason watched numbly as Estevan grabbed a rag from the wall and came around the back of the chair. He wrenched the boy's head back, placed the rag over his face and held his skull in place as Logan picked up a bucket of water.

Jason turned away.

He had no interest in watching this. He clenched his fists at the sound of water hitting the stone floor. There was a seconds’ pause as the fabric absorbed the water then the unmistaken sound of suffocating splutters.

\--

Damon woke with a hideous pounding in his skull. He growled but quickly stopped, the vibration only adding to the headache. He felt oddly stiff and his mouth felt as though he had been chewing on old cotton. He opened his eyes very slowly.

Lune came over to him, sniffing and nosing at him. He could feel the smaller dragon's distress. More worryingly was the closed link with Jason. Had something happened? He tried to stand but his limbs were wobbly.

What the fuck had happened?

Lune pressed into him, churring weakly and nuzzling him all over. Clearly the little Kagame was very distressed. The stables were quiet. He sniffed but he couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary. Gabe's scent lingered by the door along with George’s.

He honestly couldn’t remember anything out of the ordinary. They had eaten the evening meal and Jason had left them to bed down for the night. It was then that Damon noticed just how high in the sky the sun was. His muscles tensed. Something very wrong had happened.

‘You were drugged.’ Lune’s quiet voice across their link made him turn.

‘A boy broke into our stall last night whilst you were asleep. He tried to make me go with him. Jason caught him before anything happened.’ Lune did not add the part where he had considered leaving with the boy.

Damon’s rage poured across their link. The dragon let out a roar, his huge black wings mantling and brushing the ceiling of the stall. Someone had drugged him, entered his stall and tried to steal his mate!

Lune eyed him wearily, tail quills rattling. The door to the stall jangled and Damon rounded, fangs exposed. Jason sidled in and gazed up at his irate dragon with an annoyed expression.

“Calm the fuck down, you’re fine,” Jason growled. This did not have much of a soothing effect. Damon snarled, tail whipping out. Jason ducked.

“Damon, enough! The boy is in custody,” he snapped. He glanced over at Lune who had not come over to him.

Lune stared right back. He was having trouble readings Jason’s expression. The rider looked pale, brows pinched and lips thin. It was an odd, grim expression, somewhere between guilt, jealousy and something else.

‘You have already spoken to the boy.’ Lune thought grimly. Damon’s head whipped from his mate to his master.

‘And!? What did you find out?’ Damon snarled. To their surprise, far from answering their questions, Jason bristled. He straightened, his eyes hardening in a posture that reminded Lune uncomfortably of Kyril.

“A report will be given to the king. He will decide what the next course of action will be, not you,” he said waspishly.

‘You aren’t going to tell us what he said?’ Damon thought angrily.

“I don’t need to. I am the rider; you are the dragon. I will decide what you need to be told.” The response was so cold and so out of character that Damon just stared at him, muscles ridged with anger.

‘You aren’t interested in our feelings or thoughts on the matter?’ Lune’s thoughts were icy. Jason glanced briefly at him and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

“Not at the moment,” he snapped.

‘I was beginning to think you were different. Instead, I am reminded that your still just a human.’ Lune’s word seemed to have hit a nerve because Jason flinched. Lune padded over to Damon and nosed the black dragon. Together, the two turned their backs on the tense figure and headed out of the stall into the enclosure without backward glance.

\--

END

\--


	19. Chapter Nineteen

\--

Chapter Nineteen

\--

Jason had been pacing up and down his chambers for the better part of an hour. He only had himself to blame for the current state he was in. Damon and Lune were both ignoring him. The link he shared with his dragons had been closed. He could force it open if he wanted but there was hardly any point. He had done what every trainer had always warned against and made statements and decisions based on nothing but his raw emotions.

He groaned and turned again, stopping only briefly by the wall to thump his forehead against it. He may have just set back his bond with Lune permanently from his actions today. And yet...

"Take that beast's collar off and see where his loyalties..."

The words left a bitter taste in his mouth and a heavy feeling in his gut. Freeing Lune wouldn't just cost him his rank, he could and most likely would be executed for it. Despite all this was the underlying feeling of guilt. Not for having captured the kagame, but for his desire to keep him. Jason turned around and went back to pacing, a headache forming between his eyes and a sick feeling in his gut.

\--

Damon was unknowing imitating his rider. He was stalking up and down the outside enclosure, wings shifting restlessly on his back. Lune watched him, tail twitching. The few times a human had come close Damon had roared and charged the metal bars, sending servants scattering. His bad behaviour would probably get them into trouble but there was no calming the male yet. Lune sighed. His eyes drifted up to the late afternoon sky. He missed flying. Not to anywhere in particular, just drifting in the up drafts. He missed fishing too.

He had been beginning to like Jason. Oddly, as he thought of everything that had happened in the last few weeks, he didn't think that Jason's outburst had been without cause. Something must have happened between the unknown boy and the rider or perhaps the king had given Jason another ultimatum he couldn't meet.

Unfortunately, Damon wasn't willing to consider this. He was pissed off with the human rider and nothing Lune did could calm or console the male. Quite frankly, Lune was tired with the pair of them. George came by several times to check on them but wisely never came too close. Lune settled himself on one of the better sunning rocks and watched the activities of the stronghold.

It was clear that all the humans were quite upset. The servants moved in tight nit packs as though expecting an attack. Their movements were frenetic, heads turning in every direction as they scurried from one location to another. Lune could hear the other dragons in the stables growling and stomping, their own moods shifting in response to the tension and anxiety of the people around them.

The increase in noise and thick cloud of distress of the place made Lune feel as though they were all cowering fruitlessly away from an oncoming storm. Nobody could relax at the moment. Even the usually small docile brown dragons that pulled the carts of supplies were playing up, yowling and bucking despite the stable hand's best efforts to soothe them. Lune watched as finally Gabe himself came striding out, the enormous old rider taking the reins from the panting boy. The man put a hand on the beast's foaming muzzle and spoke quietly, easing the dragon down into a calmer state.

Lune shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. His stomach gave a rumble of hunger. He hadn't eaten in nearly two whole days. Gabe suddenly looked over at him. He handed the reins back to the boy and made his way over. As he came close to the bars Damon puffed himself up. Mantling his wings, he looked as though he was about to charge.

Lune vaulted from his rocks and sprung in front of Gabe, tail quills rattling, and lips drawn back in a loud snarl. He had put up with quite enough of Damon's temper. Damon glared at his mate but seemed to decide it was best not to cross him. He huffed angrily and swept back into the stall. Lune watched him go with an annoyed snort.

"Yes, he gets quite stroppy when he and his rider have a falling out. I take it that's what this is about?" Gabe asked, offering Lune a sugar cube through the bars. Lune took it eagerly and then gave a sad little warble, nodding his head.

"Aye. I'm afraid I don't have much news. We are having another blasted meeting soon to discuss what has been learnt from the boy," Gabe grunted. Lune's stomach gave another rumble. His snout dropped, wings sagging. Gabe frowned.

"Have you eaten today?" The man asked with some concern. Lune shook his head. Gabe growled.

"Be back pup," he promised before stalking off. Lune watched him go, puzzled. He wasn't waiting long before the older man was marching back towards him, one hand clamped on the back of a staggering George and the other holding what looked like a clip board.

"Honestly, don't they teach you common sense these days?" Gabe barked angrily.

"He didn't seem hungry!" George was spluttering.

"Then you check the feed chart and leave the food in the feed bin for later you twit! He hasn't been assigned anything in two days," Gabe snapped, waving the clipboard in the squire's face. George went bright red with embarrassment.

"I... I didn't realise."

"Obviously," Gabe said drily.

"I'll organise it right now sir." Taking the clipboard from Gabe, he dashed off. Gabe shook his head.

"Sometimes I have to wonder what they teach in the academies these days," he grunted. He looked back and Lune and reached through the bars for a pat. Lune chirped gratefully.

"Get some rest now beastie. I'll see to your lump of a rider. Try to keep that mate of yours in line if you can. You'll have something to eat soon," Gabe sighed. Lune bobbed his head, nipping gently at the glove on his left hand. Gabe chuckled, gave him one last pat and walked away. Lune watched him go. So maybe not all humans were bad… If only they could all be like the forge master.

\--

"You planning on sulking in here all day?" Gabe's loud voice came through the door he had unfortunately forgotten to lock. He scowled as the man let himself in.

"I don't remember extending an invite to you," Jason growled.

"You think I give a shit pup? Whilst you've been up here brooding, your Kagame has been patiently waiting for some idiot to notice he hasn't eaten in two days and your other dragon is smashing up his stall." Gabe crossed his massive arms over his chest, glaring down at him. Jason cursed.

"I'll see to Lune-"

"Don't bother. I've already told your squire to do his damn job. You and I, meanwhile, have another fucking meeting to sit through." Jason cursed again, charging over to his cabinet and throwing on his embroidered jacket. He hadn't realised just how late it had gotten. Headache increasing, he stalked from the room, not caring if Gabe followed or not.

Thankfully, they were not the last to arrive. Jason barely got his seat before he felt the king's eyes on him. In his younger years he had often wondered if the sun king could read minds. He was reminded of those old memories now as he sat frozen as golden irises stared him down intently. He swallowed uncomfortably.

"What have you learnt?" Thankfully, Jason was spared from answering.

"We believe the boy is not from the Sun Kingdom." Logan's deep voice spoke up from Jason's left.

"His intentions were to collect as much information about the stronghold as possible, how many dragons we have in our stables and how many riders. He has been here for at least a week and was responsible for the death of the young dragon assigned to Sir Fredrick's stall. He was unaware of the kagame's existence until a day or so ago. He tried to free Lune, leading to the boy's capture. We believe..." Logan paused, obviously anticipating the gravity of the king's anger.

"We believe he has already been able to convey some of what he has learnt to the enemy. How much is unclear."

"Where is the boy from?" The king's voice was so quiet. The room was deadly silent. Logan hesitated again, swapping a brief look with Estevan. Was it Jason's imagination or was his squad leader trying to keep a straight face? His expression was carefully masked but oddly frozen as he spoke, jaw tight.

"We don't know sir. He would not give us the name of his tribe or king."

"Then... I will continue the questioning myself," the sun king announced. Jason glanced at Estevan. The man was pale and sweaty. His usually smug expression had been changed into one of terror. Jason's gut twisted. Something had gone wrong.

"That will not be possible sir. The boy is dead," Logan growled and he no longer seemed able to hide his anger. The silence that followed was suffocating. The king's eyes narrowed in on Estevan like an eagle to an injured fawn.

"And how did the boy die?" he breathed. The hairs on the back of Jason's arms rose. Estevan swallowed audibly.

"I left the boy in the care of my squire whilst we determined the best course of questioning. I only stepped away for the briefest moment but... it appears the boy had some of the poison still on his person. My squire didn’t notice. He ingested the poison. The prisoner was dead before the medic arrived."

Jason's brow furrowed. He looked hard at his squad leader. Logan looked furious but it wasn't in his nature to sell out his fellow squad mates. However, it was obvious he disapproved of what Estevan had done. Perhaps he suspected it hadn't happened the way Estevan had said...

"Bring me your squire. Now."

\--

Lune was licking the remains of his dinner from his front claws, belly full. Gabe had assured him the buck that had been left with him was freshly caught. Lune had sniffed every inch of it, but it smelt clean and good. Damon was still grumbling inside the stall and Lune was content to ignore him. As he groomed himself, he heard a commotion coming from the hall. He looked up curiously. A white-faced terrified boy was by escorted from the stables.

"He told me to watch him. Please, have mercy! I did what I was told. Please!" The boy couldn't have been any older than George. Lune rose on his hind legs, front paws folded as he craned to watch. The boy was planted his feet, boots scrabbling on the cobblestones. Lune could smell his fear even from so far away.

He stiffened as the Sun King emerged from the top of stairs leading to the massive castle innards. Followed by his knight Lune watched from afar as the man came down the steps to stand in front of the sobbing boy. The boy was dropped at the king’s feet. He stayed huddled on the ground with his head bowed.

Lune was too far away to be able to hear what they were saying but he knew in his gut that whatever was about to happen was no good. The man called Estevan came forward to stand beside his king. Lune squinted, trying to see if Jason was there.

Something touched his flank, making him jump. Damon had come out to see what all the commotion was about. The black’s muzzle was twitched, his eyes narrowed. He touched noses briefly with Lune before they both looked back at the assembled people at the far end of the courtyard beyond there enclosure.

‘Lune, you should go inside the stall,’ Damon uttered along their bond. Lune glanced at him and then back at the boy, stomach twisting.

‘Why?’

‘You shouldn’t see this,’ Damon replied but Lune didn’t move. His body was ridged with tension, his feathers sticking up along his spine. He knew what was about to happen and yet somehow couldn’t understand why or how. He heard the boy sobbing louder than ever. The rest of the party, by contrast, had become silent and still. In one fluid motion, the king seized the sword from the sheath on Estevan’s hip and sliced through the back of the boy’s neck.

There was a moment’s pause as blood cascaded out the open wound before the boy’s corpse tilted sideways and slumped onto the cobbles. The Sun King did not return the sword to his knight but turned and went back up the stairs, leaving several terrified servants to dispose of the body.

\--

Jason was trying to keep still.

“Sir Estevan informed me that you left before the interrogation was complete. Your squad captain assures me that you had no part in the boy’s death, but I must wonder on what ground you decided to remove yourself when the interrogation was not done?”

The king did not look at him. He poured wine into his goblet and lifted it to his lips for a sip. Takara was seated on the floor on a large plush cushion. The golden dragon seemed to be purposely avoiding the king’s eye.

Jason bit the edge of his tongue. He had felt the man’s fury, felt the change in his aura but even so, Jason had not expected the king to kill the squire. He felt with every fibre of his being that the boy had been set up by his master, Estevan, but Jason had absolutely no proof.

“I left mid-way to check on Damon. The situation did not look as though it was going to change. I intended to return but not long after I went to the stables, Gabe came to get me for the meeting.” This was not entirely the truth. Honestly, he had no intention of going back to the interrogation, but it wouldn’t be wise to elaborate on that.

The blow that caught Jason on the side of the head was enough to send him crashing to the floor. The side of his skull connected painfully with the marble and he tasted blood. He sat up, the world rocking.

"There is an outside force preparing war against my kingdom and my knights can’t follow simple instructions. I told you to carry out the interrogation with Estevan and Logan and you disobeyed me. I should have you whipped.” The Sun King’s voice was ice cold. Jason had heard it before, but it had never been directed at him. Strong fingers grabbed his jaw. His head was wrenched back so far, he thought his neck would snap.

“Perhaps I was too soft on you,” the king mused, staring down at him with pools of glowing molten gold.

“I don’t have an apology for you, only a vow to do better,” Jason choked. The king shook his head.

“You will do better Jason. I’ve sensed a waver in your emotions of late that I don’t like. If that dragon controls to much of your thoughts, then he best be given over to someone else.” Jason tried to keep the panic from his face. He couldn’t lose Lune or Damon.

“Please Sir, give us a chance.”

“You get one. One more. I am at the limit of my patience. Take that beast in hand or I’ll do it myself. If he cannot be broken, then he will greet the dawn at the edge of an axe blade.”

“He’s not just an animal,” Jason croaked. He expected the second blow. The sound of the smack cause Takara to flinch but the dragon did not look up from the spot on the floor. The king snorted as he shoved Jason away, using a cloth to wipe the blood from the back of his knuckles.

“You’ll all animals. Just some of you are more stupid and less capable than others. Now get out. I am beyond done with the lot of you today.”

\--

When the stall down opened, Lune had prepared himself for the storm that was the human rider. The link had been tightly crossed all day. The sun had long since set to the point where both dragons had thought the man wouldn’t come down to see them. As light poured in from the doorway, Lune and Damon were forced through the shift.

Still framed by the painfully bright light of the outside corridor, Jason came forward to hand them both a tunic. He turned silently and started to walk away. Lune sighed and followed with Damon stomping along angrily behind him. They met quite a few guards on the way, security having been increased since the break in. When they reached Jason’s chambers, he let them go through first head bowed. He certainly seemed more subdued since the last time. Lune hoped that meant he had calmed. As Lune walked past, he caught a whiff of blood. He turned and gasped.

Now in the properly lit bedchambers, they could see the rider properly. Jason had a fat lip, a long cut across one temple and a nasty bruise spreading across his left eyebrow. Damon lost a little of his rigidity.

“What happened?” Damon grunted.

“The king was not impressed with how I left the interrogation early.”

“Why did he kill that boy?” Lune asked nervously, eyeing the injuries with concern.

“The boy was on watch when the prisoner committed suicide. At least that is what Estevan says,” Jason sighed.

“I don’t understand,” Lune whispered in a small voice. Jason’s arms hung limply at his sides.

“That was the first blow,” Jason didn’t move as Damon took hold of his chin and turned his head to the side to study the cut.

“And this?” Damon asked.

“I told the king Lune wasn’t an animal,” Jason murmured. Lune blinked. Jason disentangled himself from Damon grip, stepping back.

“I’m sorry,” he rasped, sounding as though he had a head cold. Lune made to step forward, but Damon blocked him.

“Prove it,” he snapped coldly. Jason blinked.

“What?”

“Prove it.” Jason swallowed. Lune’s eyed widened as the knight went to one knee, then the other, kneeling with his chin on his chest. Damon stared down at his rider, lips twitching.

“You really are a mess,” the black dragon grumbled. Apparently, the anger he had been holding onto was finally gone. Lune moved passed him to kneel in front of Jason.

“What are you doing?” Lune asked softly. When Jason looked up, his eyes were soft and a little sad.

“You’re not just an animal. You never were.” Lune wanted to take that look from his face. He was used to Jason’s calm, his confidence and strength. This misery was alien and it made Lune feel oddly uncomfortable. He leant forward and placed a small kiss on the side of Jason’s mouth away from his split lip. Jason reached out a hand to cascade his fingers through the soft mess of white hair, but Damon smacked his hand down.

“You want to make it up to us? Fine. Strip. Show us exactly why we should forgive you.” Lune’s jaw dropped. Without hesitation and still kneeling, Jason began to remove first his jacket, then his tunic. Damon placed a hand on Lune’s shoulder.

“If he wants our forgiveness, let him work for it,” Damon purred. Lune thought about protesting but the sight of the man stripping down in front of them was unquestionably appealing. He nodded. Damon smirked, dark eyes twinkling.

“Well then, grab the oil next to the bed. We have some lessons to teach.”

\--

END

\--


End file.
